Un Verano para no olvidar
by adi.roldan
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando todos sus amigos se aburren de tanta pelea entre Rose y Scorpius? Con estos amigos... ¿Quién quiere enemigos? PostHogwarts. Rated M por próximas escenas calientes.
1. Capítulo 01: El Hechizo

¡Hola chicas!

Admito de entrada que es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja así que estoy un poco nerviosa con la respuesta que voy a obtener, ultimamente he estado leyendo algunos fics de ellos dos y me tienen encantado, no tarde nada en hacerme de este capítulo y eso me dice que en serio ya era tiempo de regresar de alguna manera.

Es una sorpresa para mí que a pesar de que no está este prejuicio sobre sangres sucias y todo eso es tan interesante escribir sobre ellos como me ha sido con Draco y Hermione, o sea, estamos hablando de un mini Draco y una mini Hermione realmente. La trama de hacerlo despúes de Hogwarts pero sin la influencia de un estudio o algo así me encanto y espero que de igual manera les guste a ustedes, es raro escribir sobre algo afuera de la seguridad del colegio o de un trabajo pero creo que podré darle un giro interesante al destino de los protagonistas.

Bueno, antes de que termine de contarles todo lo que pretendo hacer mejor dire que cruzo mis dedos para que les guste y de verdad espero poder crear la magia que quiero para esta parejita.

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personas que aparescan en la historia fueron creación de la estupenda J.K. Rowling y seguramente de haber escrito yo los libros de HP muchas cosas no hubieran sido como ella las planteo xD_**

**_SUMMARY: ¿Qué ocurre cuando todos sus amigos se aburren de tanta pelea entre Rose y Scorpius? Con estos amigos... ¿Quién quiere enemigos?_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Un Verano para no olvidar<span>_

_Capítulo 01: El Hechizo_

―¡Vuela! ―Rose escuchó a lo lejos el grito de su hermano y se inclinó aun mas sobre su escoba, con su rodilla izquierda sintió el roce de el pantalón de su contrincante, ella alzó su mano antes que él y logró rozar las alas de la pelota dorada pero cuando iba a cerrar su mano sobre ella un brazo se estiro a su lado y de manera vergonzosa tomo la pelota sin estirar totalmente su extremidad, Rose se detuvo bruscamente y se quedó en el aire sin moverse, viendo como Lysander acercaba su escoba al otro buscador y chocaba su mano con él.

Frunció el ceño y guio su escoba de regreso a tierra firme, donde la esperaba su prima, Lily Luna. Al poner sus pies en el sueño James se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso, costumbre que había tomado siempre que sentía que debía apoyar a su prima.

Cuando la soltó por fin un par de dedos le dieron un golpecito en su hombro derecho para llamar su atención, volteo ligeramente y observo la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy.

―¿Y bien? ―le pregunto en un tono demasiado burlón para el gusto de la pelirroja. Rose rodo sus ojos evidenciando su molestia.

Desde el ingreso de Lysander y Lorcan a Slytherin los Weasley y Potter habían tenido que lidiar con la constante presencia de la tropa de serpientes amigos de los gemelos, cuando recibían alguna invitación a la casa de los Scamander -porque extrañamente contra todo pronóstico Malfoy y sus amigos se hicieron muy cercanos a los hijos de Luna Lovegood-, como siempre que se reunían Rose había terminado discutiendo con el rubio por cualquier tontera que alguno de los dos hubiera mencionado, como consecuencia de eso Albus propuso soltar una snitch y teniendo en cuenta que ambos habían sido buscadores de sus respectivas casas el que la tomara de primero iba a poner una penitencia al otro joven, el perdedor debía acatar sin rechistar lo que dijera su contrincante y callar para siempre recordando la derrota.

O por lo menos durante el verano que todos los chicos habían sido invitados a pasar en la casa de los Scamander, obviamente los gemelos habían sido muy inteligentes al no decir a los Gryffindor sobre la presencia de sus contrincantes y viceversa, de manera que ninguno pudo irse de la casa una vez estuvieron allí, sería de lo más descortés seguramente.

Rose retrocedió un paso e hizo una pequeña mueca antes de suspirar resignada― No tengo todo el día, Malfoy. Si tienes algo en mente dímelo ya y lo hacemos.

Scorpius elevo su ceja seductoramente y llevó su mano derecha a su mentón haciendo una mueca pensativa que a Lily Potter se le hizo increíblemente sexy, todas las chicas contuvieron el aliento, expectantes a lo que el rubio iba a exigir a la pelirroja.

En ese momento Lysander y Lorcan llegaron al lado de los jóvenes y cada uno puso un brazo en el hombro de cada uno, Lysander tomó la palabra― Si tú Scorpius, nos dejas poner la penitencia te prometo que no te arrepentirás nunca de lo que tenemos planeado con mi querido hermano.

Scorpius cortó el contacto visual con Rose y por primera vez se dirigió a los rubios, observó con curiosidad a ambos chicos como midiendo si sería positivo o negativo para el dejar que los gemelos dijeran cual sería la penitencia para la chica, los gemelos se destacaban por tener las mejores ideas en algunos momentos pero también por hacer cosas que nadie se imaginaba y por eso podían ser sumamente peligrosos, finalmente decidió que a él no se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente bueno así que dejaría que sus amigos decidieran el futuro de la Gryffindor.

―Está bien.

Los ojos de Lorcan brillaron tenuemente.

―Pero ambos deben prometer ―apoyó a su hermano― que pongamos la penitencia que pongamos, ninguno de los dos podrán negarse a ella. Tanto tú Scorpius si crees que no es la adecuada como tu Rosie si crees que no puedes cumplir algo de ese nivel, aunque te aseguro que no es tan malo como crees.

Rose entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente y guardó silencio unos segundos, entendía que el rubio podía pedirle algo realmente tonto y que podía ser una salida buena dejar que los gemelos le dijeran que haría pero y si le salía todo al revés y no resultaba ser tan bueno como ella creía. Aunque podía jurar que cualquier cosa que dijeran los rubios era mejor que lo que pudiera decir el Slytherin.

―Acepto, si el no interfiere diciendo que es una muy liviana o injusta, lo hare.

―Bien ―saboreo la palabra Lysander― ¿lo juran?

―Sí.

―Sí.

―Es decir, ¿juran que no estarán en desacuerdo con lo que impongamos, y que si se niegan a hacerlo una vez lo digamos tendrán un castigo peor, ambos?

―Si ―volvieron a decir ambos al unísono.

―Bien ―Lysander se inclinó hacia su hermano y le susurró algo que no lograron escuchar los susodichos, ambos dirigían sus ojos de su gemelos a la pareja y de nuevo al gemelo, estuvieron así un par de segundos hasta que sonrieron y Rose sintió un escalofrío bajando por su espalda, desde que ambos se elevaron a su estatura natural y se giraron con una sonrisa pintada en sus rostros y los ojos resplandecientes.

―Excelente ―se relamió los labios Lorcan― Sander y yo hemos hablado y llegamos a la conclusión de que es tiempo que por fin dejen de lado sus diferencias porque ya estamos hartos de que solo estén discutiendo cada vez que los invitamos a reunirnos en nuestra casa; y considerando que pasaremos todos un verano juntos todos nosotros y que todos estamos deseando tener una estancia llena de paz y tranquilidad…

―Pues, hemos pensado que es tiempo que comiencen a acortar sus diferencias y a convivir más cercanamente para que logren conocerse un poco más…

Lysander se detuvo como saboreando lo que iba a decir a continuación y cuando abrió su boca para hablar, Rose lo interrumpió.

―¿Qué estas queriendo decir? ¿De qué manera quieres que conviva con este cavernícola?

―Rosie, deben comenzar por no insultarse en la medida de lo posible o nos veremos obligados a hacer aún más grande el castigo. Como iba diciendo, estamos bastante aburridos de lo que hacen cada vez que están en el mismo kilómetro, así que hemos tomado la decisión de obligarlos a conocerse más y eliminar las estúpidas diferencias que cada uno tiene sobre el otro. Lorcan…

―Exacto, entonces la única manera de hacerlo será…

―Pasando cada momento juntos durante todo el verano que nos encontremos todos en la hacienda…

Rose abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como Scorpius se tensaba a su lado, nunca se imaginó que el rubio también se iba a ver metido en el castigo que impondrían los gemelos y ahora entendía porque los habían hecho jurar de manera tan reiterada que ninguno de los dos podría negarse a aceptar.

―Eso definitivamente no es justo ―jadeó por fin el rubio― el castigo es solo de ella, no tengo porque verme metido en todo esto… no pueden hacerlo…

―Amigo ―exclamó Lysander pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio― debes cumplir tú también, recuerda que te hicimos jurar que estabas de acuerdo con lo que fuera que dijéramos, ahora se un hombre y acepta la derrota ―Scorpius hizo un movimiento de hombros que lo zafó del agarre del gemelo y lo fulminó con sus ojos grises llenos de molestia. Ahora Lysander abrazó a la pelirroja y se acercó a su oído― ¿Tu no nos darás problemas, verdad Rosie?

―No sé qué es lo que pretenden con esto, Sander, pero ni se te ocurra amarrarme o algo así a este rubito, suficiente tengo con respirar el mismo aire que él.

―¡Qué brusca! ―agregó James llegando junto a ellos― Aunque esté de acuerdo contigo primita, también debo admitir que estoy harto de estar en medio de sus peleas absurdas, escuchando como ninguno puede ceder sino que deben estar discutiendo por absolutamente todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, aunque considero que los gemelos están siendo bastante extremistas creo que ya es tiempo de que ustedes dos se entiendan y entiendan que sentimos todos nosotros cuando nos toca escuchar alguna de vuestras chorradas.

Rose tomó aire indignada por las palabras de su primo mayor pero se abstuvo de decir algo cuando todos a su alrededor asintieron de acuerdo con las palabras del morocho, tanto sus primos y hermanos como cada uno de los Slytherin amigos del rubio, Scorpius estaba tan tenso como una cuerda de guitarra y sus mejillas por primera vez en su vida habían tomado un poco de color demostrando la indignación de la cual estaba siendo presa.

Alessandra Zabinny se acercó a él y suspiró con fastidio― ya es tiempo, Scorpius. Dejen de ser inmaduros de una vez y compórtense como chicos recién graduados por favor. ―A su izquierda había tomado lugar Theodore Nott, asintió a las palabras de su amiga e inclino la cabeza curiosamente a los gemelos.

―¿Qué es exactamente lo que les harán?

Lorcan inclinó su cabeza seriamente y respondió― Bueno… hay un pequeño hechizo que descubrimos hace un par de meses en la biblioteca de Hogwarts cuando estábamos estudiando para los Éxtasis, creímos que sería de lo más estúpido saber algo como eso pero ahora la idea se me hace terriblemente buena.

―Bien, acérquense chicos. Ya no hay vuelta atrás y creo que podemos comenzar a disfrutar de un momento de paz.

―Lysander, no creo que sea necesario llegar a tanto… no podríamos ¿hacer un trato? ―rogó Rose antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no sabía que hechizo iban a aplicar los gemelos y le disgustaba mucho tener que estar atada a Malfoy más de lo que fuera justo para su salud mental.

―¿Qué propones? ―pregunto Lorcan. Malfoy dirigió sus grises ojos a ella y espero que por una vez en su vida Weasley hiciera uso de ese cerebro que tanto se jactaba de tener.

―Creo que Malfoy y yo ya somos lo suficientemente grandes para dejar de discutir si nos lo proponemos, estaba pensando porque no hacer el hechizo como último recurso, es decir, prometo no discutir con Malfoy para nada y si lo hago están en todo su derecho de aplicar el hechizo sin tener ningún problema de parte de nosotros. Solo creo que podemos controlarnos, no es necesario llegar a esos extremos cuando ambos somos personas adultas…

Lysander haló de la camisa a su hermano y le hizo una seña a todos los demás para que se reunieran con ellos en un círculo lejano a los acusados, todos los chicos se acercaron al par de rubios y se colocaron en posición de escucha.

―¿Qué opinan de lo que ha dicho Rose? ―preguntó Lysander― es decir, estoy seguro que cuando apliquemos el hechizo podemos desatar tanto la tercera guerra mundial como hacer que por fin los dos cierren sus picos y nos dejen tener dos meses tranquilos.

Alessandra se tocó su negro cabello y tomó la palabra― no sé qué tan bueno sea colocar el hechizo, apenas hemos llegado hoy aquí y ellos ya estaban peleando desde que fue momento de elegir habitación. Puede ser tan bueno como malo haber tomado la decisión de colocar un hechizo de ese tipo en ellos dos.

―Creo que Zabinny tiene razón, aunque quiero saber que implica este hechizo suyo ¿Les colocaran alguna cuerda o algo así? ¿Y qué tanta distancia habrá entre ellos, no dormirán en la misma cama, verdad? ―todos pensaron un poco en lo que James había dicho y consideraron tener que decirle al par de críos que tendrían que dormir en la misma cama, porque por muchos que ambos fueran un hombre y una mujer ninguno jamás aceptaría algún gusto por el otro.

―Nosotros decidimos la distancia, por obligación no puede ser mayor a 3 metros pero podemos dejarla así para que cada uno duerma en una cama diferente en la misma habitación, puede haber paredes entre ellos pero no podrán entrar a diferentes habitaciones por la distancia que hay entre cada puerta ―contestó Lorcan. Todos consideraron los hechos, la decisión estaba bastante difícil y muy dudosa.

―Creo… ― tomó la palabra Roxanne― que podemos hacer lo que dijo Rose: darles una pequeña oportunidad, tal vez logren controlarse un poco antes de aplicar el hechizo y ellos entiendan que por lo menos les dimos la oportunidad que se merecen. ―Todos asintieron aprobatoriamente y se voltearon a ver al par a unos metros de ellos, cada uno miraba a un lugar diferente y trataban de poner la distancia posible entre sus cuerpos sin mover los pies del lugar en el que estaban, definitivamente iba a ser un verano muy difícil.

El círculo volvió a cerrarse y todos los chicos se miraron unos a otros considerando bien la solución, al final entendieron que era lo mejor. Los Scamander habían invitado a todos los Weaslys, Potters, Zabinny, Nott, y Malfoy a pasar dos meses enteros en la hacienda que tenía su padre en las afueras de Londres sin vigilancia alguna de padres porque el señor Scamander tenía cosas que hacer más importantes que cuidarlos y Luna había decidido estar con su esposo confiando en sus hijos para avisarle cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir sin ellos allí.

Como al principio se suponía que los Weasleys, Potters estarían solamente de visita y todos eran familia entre todos sus padres nunca dijeron nada al contrario de sus planes y felices de la vida no tardaron en comprar boletos para viajar a Italia mientras los chicos no estaban, y en el caso de los Slytherin iba siendo lo mismo solo que sus padres habían decidido tomar otro rumbo que ningún hijo conocía. Nadie daría su brazo a torcer y perderían dos meses sin presencia paterna, antes matarían al par de críos que dejar esa pequeña libertad a un lado, como nadie iba a dar su brazo a torcer para arruinar las vacaciones decidieron que lo justo era vérselas por ellos mismos y darles la oportunidad a Rose y Scorpius.

Rose observó como el circulo se deshizo y todos los chicos llegaron a su lado, su familia sonrió forzadamente y lo mismo hicieron los demás, Lysander tomó un paso al frente― Hemos llegado a la conclusión que no vamos a permitir que no arruinen las vacaciones que hemos planeado por tanto tiempo, pero tampoco los ataremos sin darles el beneficio de la duda, vamos a evitar colocar el hechizo en este momento pero hemos quedado de acuerdo que a la primera discusión que tengan no dudaremos en aplicarlo y deberán aceptar las consecuencias ―ambos asintieron y Rose suspiro aliviada, por lo menos estaba salvada, de momento.

―Bien ―añadió Lorcan― mi madre me dijo que en la cocina iba a estar nuestra comida a las 6 de la tarde, faltan 20 minutos así que creo que podemos ir a cambiarnos para quitarnos la ropa sudada y nos reunimos en el comedor a la hora exacta.

Todos asintieron y en masa caminaron al interior de la enorme casa de los Scamander. Las habitaciones eran enormes y en cada una de ellas los gemelos habían colocado dos enormes literas. James, Albus, Hugo y Fred habían tomado una para ellos, Lily, Rose, Roxanne y Alessandra tomarían otra y Scorpius, Theodore, Lysander y Lorcan estarían en la última. Por lo menos en teoría esas deberían ser las maneras en las que tendrían que estar, pero luego de dos meses ¿Quién sabría?

Al principio todos dudaron si poner a Alessandra con las demás chicas, teniendo en cuenta que la Slytherin podría sentirse incomoda pero durante la tarde parecía que las chicas habrían logrado acoplarse un poco entre todas y las diferencias habían quedado definitivamente en el colegio.

A las 6 los chicos ya estaban en el comedor esperando que las chicas llegaran por fin y pudieran comenzar a cenar, todas bajaron juntas charlando sobre algo y riendo estridentemente, los chicos se dirigieron a tomar asiento al mismo tiempo, Rose al contrario fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua y un poco de limón, cuando regreso a la mesa todos habían tomado asiento y le habían dejado un lugar junto a Malfoy, se mordió la lengua recordando lo que ocurriría si abría la boca contra el rubio y tomó asiento lo más alejada que pudo de él.

Comenzaron a comer y charlar sobre lo que había sido su ultimo años de colegio, la mayoría aún no estaba segura cuales serían sus próximos pasos a dar pero escuchaban atentamente a los que ya tenían una idea segura de lo que querían ser en su futuro y donde querían trabajar algún día. En medio de la cena Rose comenzó a buscar algo por la mesa, necesitaba un poco más de ese delicioso puré de patatas, la buena suerte: el puré estaba al lado de Scorpius y el chico se mantenía enfrascado en una conversación con Lorcan sobre alguna chica del colegio.

Tímidamente Rose lo observó para que el interrumpiera su discurso y le pasara la comida, pero parecía que el chico era inmune a ser observado fijamente durante unos buenos 5 minutos, espero y espero pero al final decidió que tendría que tocar al rubio y llamar su atención, tocó su antebrazo tratando de ser delicada pero en ese momento el chico tenía en sus labios una copa llena de cerveza de mantequilla, el toque extraño hizo que una chispa saltara en su interior y sin preverlo volcó la copa sobre el mismo y de un solo salto se levantó tratando inevitablemente no llenarse del líquido, observó a la pelirroja con una mirada gélida en su rostro y se puso rojo de la furia pensando que lo había hecho a propósito para verle en tan desagradable situación.

―¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Weasley? ¿Es que no puedes ser un poco menos inútil y tener cuidado de donde pones tus manos?

Rose abrió mucho los ojos indignada con lo que le había dicho el chico y de un salto estuvo de pie con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios― No seas estúpido, Malfoy, no lo hice a propósito. Quería que me pasaras en puré de patatas para comer un poco más y no me ponías atención.

―¡Hay maneras de llamar la atención, Weasley. Una de ellas es llamarme por mi nombre o apellido –como te venga en gana- y decirme que es lo que quieres, no tocándome tan bruscamente!

―¡Perdón, rey del drama, pero todo fue un accidente, nunca quise que volcaras nada y les demostraras a todos lo inútil que puedes llegar a ser siempre!

Scorpius levanto su dedo índice y apunto a la pelirroja de manera acusatoria― Estoy seguro, Weasley, que lo hiciste a propósito. No sé cuál es tu problemas pero deberías… ―el chico corto el griterío cuando de algún lado sintió una fuerza en su cuerpo, algo extraño parecía rodearlo y sintió como sus manos y piernas parecían estar atadas aunque ninguna cuerda era visible, se observó las extremidades y luego levanto su vista a los ojos azules de la chica, ellas los tenia desmesuradamente abiertos y lo observaba también con el pavor escrito en cada una de sus facciones. Sin mucha dificultad ambos entendieron que era lo que estaba pasando y observaron a Lysander sentado al lado de su hermano con su varita en la mano fijamente apuntada a ellos, ambos abrieron la boca incrédulos y bajo la mirada de toda la mesa se pusieron totalmente pálidos al comprender que era lo que estaba pasando y preguntándose cuales serían las consecuencias del arrebato que habían tenido.

―¡¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo? ―vociferó el rubio ahora si totalmente molesto a su amigo, no entendía que estaba pasando pero se sentía atado y de alguna manera su cuerpo era víctima de una opresión extraña, no le gustaba para nada la sensación que estaba teniendo.

Lysander se puso mortalmente serio con el grito del Slytherin― No estoy haciendo nada que no deba, Scorpius. Quedamos en el jardín que si volvían a discutir esto iba a ocurrir, pensé que iban a tardar más de media hora en volver a discutir pero veo que no pueden dejar de comportarse como animales entre ustedes dos, así que no me vengas con gritos y acusaciones estúpidas porque se lo tienen bien merecido.

―Vamos, Sander, no seas dramático. Entre Malfoy y yo no estaba ocurriendo nada grave, fue un accidente…

―No me importa, Rose. Ustedes sabían las consecuencias de decirse lo que fuera y eso es lo que están viviendo ahora, acepten lo que ustedes mismo ocasionaron.

Rose cerró los ojos nerviosa y los clavó ahora en Lorcan, el negó con la cabeza y enserio su semblante también, todos en la mesa los miraban fijamente y al parecer ninguno estaba de su lado― ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has hecho? ¿En qué consiste el hechizo que nos has lanzado?

Lorcan suspiró dramáticamente.

―Es algo complicado, verán: es un hechizo de acercamiento, supongo que ambos sienten una presión extraña en sus cuerpos, eso se debe a que están amarrados ―se detuvo y los observó a ambos antes de continuar― cuando uno se aleje más de la distancia elegida ustedes se verán obligados a ser movidos en su contra, es decir, si Scorpius se mueve más hacia un lado y tú te quedas parada serás halada por una fuerza lejana a ti y te arrastrara literalmente por el camino…

―¿Ella no puede hacer lo mismo, no? Es más débil.

―No se trata de fuerza física personal, Scor, el hechizo es así, si tú te mueves más de lo justo ella lo hará y viceversa.

Ambos chicos tomaron aire lentamente asimilando lo dicho por sus "amigos", Rose trató de controlarse y no echarse a llorar como quería hacerlo, no era tan débil como para demostrar su desesperación. Una pregunta se abrió paso por su mente cuando logro tranquilizarse y su cerebro exigió saber la verdad.

―¿Cuánto es la distancia en la que podemos estar?

Lorcan volteó a su hermano y levantó su ceja derecha esperando su respuesta, el rubio rió nerviosamente y ambos implicados fruncieron el ceño.

Lysander se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo― Bueno, cuando aplique el hechizo no pensé en una medida determinada como debería haberlo hecho, así que no estoy muy seguro. Como no aplique medida exacta supongo que estarán a lo máximo establecido: 3 metros.

Rose percibió que su mandíbula temblaba un poco y alejo su silla sin pensar en nada mas, solo había dado un par de pasos cuando Scorpius sintió su cuerpo moverse en contra de su voluntad y se volteó a ella, Rose se giró alarmada y se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, que Malfoy estaba a solo metro y medio de ella. Ambos se voltearon a los gemelos y observaron cómo estos tenían sus bocas entreabiertas.

―¡¿3 metros? ―grito ahora la pelirroja― ¡No seas estúpido, Lysander, estoy a solo metro y medio de Malfoy! ¡¿Qué has hecho?

James se levantó para llegar al lado de su rima y tomarle la mano― Rosie, no te pongas nerviosa, estoy seguro que Lysander arreglara esto ―dijo sus ojos verdes en su amigo― ¿lo harás, no?

―No puedo… ―Rose sintió el balde de agua fría en su cabeza― el hechizo solo se puede retirar después de 50 días a menos que ellos logren hacerlo por sí mismos.

―¿De qué manera? ―la voz de Malfoy sonó de lo más hueca.

―No estoy muy seguro, depende de ustedes realmente entender cómo podrían arreglarlo antes.

Malfoy tomó aire lentamente evitando decir algo que después se arrepentiría, observó a Rose con su cabeza baja y ceño fruncido. Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos hasta que la pelirroja elevó su cabeza con una mirada nerviosa y su rostro pálido.

―¿Cómo vamos a dormir?

Scorpius también empalideció cuando entendió cual sería su final y Lysander por milésima vez en su mente deseo haber tenido un poco más de cordura y no haber aplicado el hecho de manera tan arrebatada― pues… ese es un problema, tendrán que dormir en la misma habitación… y si no logramos mover alguna cama también dormirán en la misma cama…

* * *

><p><em>Solo espero que les haya gustado, trataré de subir lo más rápido posible y dejarlo tal y como me lo estoy imaginando en mi cabecita.<em>

_Espero algun que otro review, recuerden que si ustedes tocan ese lindo link harán feliz a una triste diseñadora v.v_

_Adi Roldán_


	2. Capítulo 02: Primeros Problemas

_Capítulo 02: Primeros Problemas_

―¿Dormir en la misma cama? Lysander, creo que no has entendido lo que va a ocurrir si metes a estos dos en la misma cama, por mucho que sean dos adolescentes hormonales te aseguro que lo último que va a ocurrir será algo sexual, apuesto más porque se liaran a hechizos a la primera de cambio ―declaró Hugo, mirando de uno a otro a los susodichos, Rose se había puesto roja como un tomate tanto de la indignación como de la vergüenza de tener que dormir con Malfoy, más les valía a los gemelos encontrar una manera de que eso no ocurriera.

―El problema está ―comentó Lorcan―, en que las camas están sujetas al piso mediante un hechizo bastante potente y no se pueden mover ni un par de centímetros del lugar, solo podemos rezar para que alguna cama no tenga el hechizo y logremos moverla…

―Pero podríamos dormir en alguna litera, o sea, el arriba y yo abajo o viceversa, ¿no?

―Podrían, Rose, si las literas no tuvieran dos metros de altura. Aunque creo que podríamos buscar otra solución a este problema, ¿Qué les parecería dormir en el suelo, en sacos de dormir o algo así?

―Ni se te ocurra, Lysander ―contestó el rubio, si nunca en su vida había dormido en algo que no fuera una cómoda cama mucho menos lo iba a hacer por estar atado a esa demonio― si por mí fuera que duerma a mi lado, me da igual.

―¿Qué estás diciendo, Malfoy?

―No te sientas ofendida, Weasley, pero yo estoy muy seguro que tu no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo y definitivamente yo no tengo deseo alguno de acostarme contigo, es decir, eres la última persona en la cual he pensado tener sexo así que no te sientas temerosa de algo así ―todos se pusieron tensos de la sinceridad del rubio y más aún cuando vieron la cara roja de Rose, parecía a punto de cometer un homicidio y a Malfoy parecía venirle sin cuidado― simplemente tocará hacerlo hasta que encontremos una manera de eliminar lo que han hecho este par de imbéciles.

―Tranquilo, Malfoy ―tomó la palabra Albus― mejor valora un poco tu vida y recuerda que estas en una casa llena de familiares de Rose antes de abrir tu pico. Debe haber una manera de no tener que dormir tan juntos, ¿hay habitaciones vacías en la casa, no Sander?

―Sí, hay varias en toda la casa pero como no siempre viene muchas gente las únicas acondicionadas para visitas son las 4 de nuestro pasillo y una de la planta baja que utilizaba nuestro abuelo, en la última habitación de nuestro pasillo hay dos camas solamente al igual que en la de abajo, aunque espero que podamos mover las camas de la de arriba para estar pendientes de este par y evitar que corra la sangre de alguno de ellos.

Malfoy dirigió sus ojos gris tormenta a los gemelos y alzó una ceja en un claro gesto amenazante― les aseguro chicos, que si la sangre de alguien va a correr esta noche no será la de Weasley ni la mía, de todos los que estamos en esta habitación ya sabemos quiénes son los más idiotas y los que menos valoran su vida.

Los gemelos trataron de mantenerse inexpresivos pero la amenaza había sido mortalmente seria, Lorcan tragó gordo y Lysander trató de buscar una solución en su cabeza, valoraba mucho su vida para desear una muerte prematura pero entendía como estaría el si alguien le hubiera hecho lo mismo.

James se adelantó en medio de los gemelos y trató de disolver la evidente tensión que había en todo el comedor, necesitaba comer si quería poder encontrar una solución sobre lo que estaba pasando, su estómago vacío era igual a mal humor y pocas ideas― Seamos razonables y maduros, terminemos de comer y luego podemos ir a quebrarnos la cabeza pensando cómo mantener a estos dos en una misma habitación pero no en la misma cama ―caminó a la mesa y tomó asiento sin importarle que alguien le hubiera seguido, todos lo observaron y uno a uno fueron a hacerle compañía hasta que quedaron Rose y Scorpius, la primera suspiró y el segundo caminó a la mesa halando sin querer el cuerpo de la pelirroja, era extraño sentir como sus extremidades parecían halar algo sin la menos fuerza pero sabiendo que lo estaba moviendo, se sentó y Rose tomó asiento a su lado, mas picando la comida que disfrutándola mientras pensaba en una solución, si no encontraba la manera de alejarse del Slytherin iban a ser unas larguísimas vacaciones.

―No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho esto, Lysander.

Suspiró Rose por décima vez desde que se habían sentado a comer y habían terminado por fin la tensa cena, de inmediato pareció que todos sus primos, hermanos y demás habían desaparecido como esperando que los ex prefectos asesinaran a los Scamander y no querían ser testigo de semejante desenlace.

―Aunque no lo creas, Rosie. Nunca fue mi intención hacer que esto te callera de esta forma, entiendo que hice mal en aplicar el hechizo y todo pero lo hecho, hecho esta y creo que ahora solo toca estar buscando una solución a vuestro pequeño problema.

―Como ya te dije durante la cena, Scamander, el problema difícilmente es de Weasley y mío, más bien creo que el que debe temer por su vida son un par de imbéciles.

Disimuladamente Lorcan dio un par de pasos alejándose del rubio, temeroso― no teman, chicos, sé que lograremos encontrar la manera de evitarles este sufrimiento a ustedes, por ahora no queda mucho que hacer ―repitió―, y solo podemos rezar porque alguna cama pueda moverse de su sitio.

En eso llegaron a la última habitación del pasillo de arriba, las habitación en ese pasillo eran 4, a la izquierda habían dos: las de las chicas y los gemelos con Nott y a la derecha la de los chicos Weasley-Potter y la que no habían tomado en cuenta, Lysander abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás dejando entrar a ambos chicos a la estancia, la habitación era exactamente igual que las otras solo que en vez de tener dos literas tenía dos camas matrimoniales. A pesar de la duda de los gemelos parecía que esa habitación no había sido tocada por ningún hechizo y no fue tan difícil colocar una al lado de la otra, dejaron entre cada cama un espacio suficiente para poder caminar en medio pero tan prudente como para que Rose no se sintiera tan incómoda, al parecer a Malfoy le daba igual si ella estaba allí o no, en su caso era todo lo contrario, nunca había dormido en la misma habitación que un chico –primo o no-, solo con sus primas y compañeras de Hogwarts.

―Bien, ahora que logramos arreglar esto pueden ir a traer sus cosas a las otras habitaciones y guardarlas acá, cuando terminen bajen para ver si haremos algo juntos ―agregó Lorcan llegando a la puerta.

―Si ―siguió Lysander― había pensado, hermano; que podríamos darnos un baño en la alberca, no la hemos probado desde que la hicieron más grande ―Lysander siguió hablando de la piscina mientras halaba a su hermano fuera de la habitación dejando a los dos chicos solos, Rose observó la puerta de la habitación hasta que sintió que Scorpius la estaba moviendo hacia la ventana para abrirla y dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco, trató de no mirar al chico pero sabía que estaba caminando de un lado al otro y le molestaba un poco sentir como la halaba de allá para acá.

―¿Puedes mantenerte quieto? Me estas mareando…

Scorpius inclinó su cabeza a ella y asintió aun en silencio, volvió su mirada a la puerta y luego a ella― esta sí que ha sido una buena broma…

―No le veo la gracia, Malfoy.

―Por supuesto que no, Weasley ―Rose frunció el ceño por el tono cortante del rubio y abrió la boca para decir algo, el chico la interrumpió― Vamos, Weasley, no pienso pasar discutiendo contigo todo lo que salga de mi boca, vamos a traer las cosas y tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz por lo menos esta noche, no sé cómo haremos para sobrevivir si de cada hora pasamos casi 50 minutos discutiendo sobre cualquier cosa que el otro diga.

La pelirroja tuvo que aceptar lo que decía su compañero y caminó a la puerta tratando de por lo menos hacer un poco más llevadera la situación, aunque estuvieran así era mejor cooperar que pasar los peores dos meses de su vida discutiendo por cada estupidez que pasara por la mente de ambos.

Luego de 15 minutos sola al lado de Malfoy, Rose entendió que sería un verano definitivamente para el olvido, no entendía como dos personas pensaban tan diferentes en todo momento y esto hacia que estuvieran peleando a cada rato, no podían ni ponerse de acuerdo para que cama iban a utilizar. La pelirroja estaba colorada parada frente a Scorpius con sus manos en su cintura y con sus narices casi rozándose en desafío, ambos se fulminaban con la mirada y el chico hacia poco había comenzado a sentir como gotas de sudor bajaban de su frente con lo acalorado e irritante de la situación.

―Weasley necesito la maldita cama junto a la ventana, con este maldito calor no aguantare mucho tiempo sin morir asfixiado.

―No seas niño, Malfoy, yo la pedí primero y la necesito porque estar al lado de la pared me da vértigo, soy claustrofóbica, baboso.

―No lo eres, Weasley, y no me digas niño si tú te pones a argumentar que la pediste primero.

―¡Si soy claustrofóbica y no me digas inmadura!

―Aprende a callarte un momento, pelirroja y dame la maldita cama…

―Te he dicho… ―la puerta se abrió de improviso y la cabeza de James y Alessandra se asomaron por el pasillo, ambos parecieron perder el rostro nervioso que habían tenido y adoptaron una expresión más tranquila.

―¿Qué tanto hacen, chicos? ―pregunto Alessandra ingresando a la habitación.

―Este engendro quiere la cama junto a la ventana pero yo soy claustrofóbica, necesito tener algo que me permita sentir aire para no sentirme mal y él no quiere ceder.

―Voy a morirme del calor…

―Aunque no lo creas, Malfoy, lo que ella está diciendo es verdad ―ayudó James.

―Scor ―los calló Alessandra―, se un poco caballero y cédele la cama a Rose, si ella dice que es claustrofóbica debes darle esa cama o no podrá dormir nunca, no seas tan niño ―Scorpius abrió la boca totalmente molesto por las palabras de su "querida" amiga y se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, tenía semblante de decir algo pero la pelinegra no le dejó tiempo― Hemos venido, porque vamos a tomar un baño en la alberca y queremos saber si se unirán a nosotros…

Scorpius no contestó aun indignado, Rose giró su rostro a él y suspiró― Malfoy, ¿irás a bañarte en la alberca, si o no?

―¿Qué te importa, Weasley?

―Me importa, baboso, porque si tú no te bañas yo tampoco podré hacerlo. Me da igual si al final decides ir o no, la cosa es que si tú no vas por ende yo no podré ir porque estoy atada a ti.

Scorpius seguía con semblante molesto pero al final asintió, Alessandra y James parecieron complacidos de que uno diera su brazo a torcer y retrocedieron a la puerta― los estaremos esperando allá abajo ―aclaró la morena, empujo con su manos a James al pasillo y se fue tras él, Rose no se perdió el gesto.

Tomó asiento en la cama y al forzar un poco la distancia Scorpius se tambaleo aun de pie, le frunció el ceño molesto por sus brusquedad― ¿Ya pensaste como vamos a hacer para que tú te puedas cambiar para que bajemos a la piscina o como lo hare yo también?

Rose empalideció cuando entendió que hasta para cambiarse debería estar a metro y medio de Malfoy, en ese momento odiaba más que nunca a los gemelos y sus increíbles ideas. Miró todo su cuarto por unos segundos hasta que localizó apoyado en una de las paredes más lejanas un biombo, por lo menos los ayudaría a cambiarse sin sentir la vergüenza obvia de estar al lado de Malfoy prácticamente desnuda, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta para echarle cerrojo, Malfoy se había visto arrastrado detrás de ella en todo momento así que cuando Rose se volteó prácticamente se estrelló contra el pecho del rubio, estuvo a punto de caer sentada en el suelo como efecto del rebote pero alcanzó a tomar los hombros del chico mientras que este la tomó instintivamente por la cintura, la pelirroja elevó sus ojos hacia la cara de Malfoy segura que estaba roja como un tomate y retiró sus manos de sus anchos hombros― Lo siento ―murmuró, avergonzada― estaba pensando que podríamos utilizar ese biombo para cambiarnos sin problemas, tu a un lado y yo al otro y todos tranquilos, ¿ok?

El rubio asintió sin agregar palabra y ambos caminaron al armario para sacar sus respectivos trajes de baño, caminaron al biombo y cada uno tomó un lado siempre asegurándose de no separarse en la medida de lo posible, ninguno dijo nada mientras se cambiaban –lo cual en el caso de Rose fue una total tortura porque sabía que estaba totalmente desnuda en una habitación sola con Scorpius Malfoy y sabía que estaba tardando mucho más que el en colocarse el traje-, cuando ya solo le faltaba atar la parte superior de su bikini se dio cuenta que no podía y recordó que su mamá siempre lo había hecho por ella, carraspeó ligeramente― ¿Malfoy…?

―¿Qué quieres, Weasley?

―Tengo un problema…

―¿Qué?

―No puedo atarme sola la parte superior del bikini, necesito tu ayuda.

Hubo un silencio posterior a su comentario que le hizo preguntarse si el chico había entendido lo que había murmurado― Está bien, camina y te ayudo ―Rose colocó su toalla en la parte de enfrente de su cuerpo para no enseñar nada mientras salía de atrás del biombo, se colocó al lado del rubio sin mirarlo en ningún momento y le dio la espalda para que el chico pudiera atarle las cintas, cuando las manos del rubio tocaron su espalda pegó un respingo por el frio de sus manos y trató de controlar su nerviosismo, la situación no podía ser más bochornosa pero Malfoy –gracias a Merlín- no dijo nada, termino de atarle las cintas rápido y se alejó de ella.

―Gracias ―murmuró, vio como asentía y ambos caminaron a la puerta de la habitación para bajar a la sala esperando encontrar allí a sus amigos, ninguno comentó nada sobre el hecho y una vez estuvieron en la sala con las otras 10 personas todos caminaron a la alberca, por supuesto sin lograr alejarse mucho el uno del otro.

Una vez adentro del agua sus primas hicieron un circulo en el agua y se sentaron a charlar entre todas mientras los chicos se lanzaban a jugar con una pelota, cuando Scorpius se tiró a la alberca de un solo salto Rose sintió que su corazón salía volando de su pecho con el exabrupto, no alcanzó ni a coger aire antes de entrar en el agua, intentó salir para llenar sus pulmones pero el movimiento del agua no la dejaba ubicar a donde era el arriba hasta que sintió que alguien le tomaba su brazo con brusquedad y la sacaba de un solo tirón, tocio fuertemente durante unos segundos hasta que su hermano estuvo a su lado dándole unos golpes en la espalda.

―¿Estas bien?

Rose tocia sin lograr detenerse hasta luego de unos segundos, afirmó con los ojos enlagrimados y miró a su lado a Malfoy serio.

―No lo recordé ―comentó el chico, la pelirroja estaba segura que si el chico hubiera recordado el pequeño hechizo no hubiera hecho un salto tan peligroso así que solo inclino su cabeza a él, Lily se colocó a su izquierda y su semblante preocupado la observó por unos segundos.

―¿Estas segura que estas bien?

―Sí, Lily. Solo me tomó por sorpresa, no me imagine que iba a saltar de esa manera, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Todos se tranquilizaron al ver que realmente el Slytherin no había tratado de matar a la chica y James comenzó a sondear quienes deseaban jugar un poco con la pelota, Rose no deseaba ponerse en movimiento pero notó que el rubio si quería participar así que resignada dijo que ella también lo haría. Fue el juego más brusco en el que había estado –teniendo en cuenta el quidditch y cada caída de escoba que alguna vez experimentó durante su estancia en el colegio-, porque cada vez que Scorpius se estiraba para tocar la pelota y se alejaba más de lo justo la chica se veía impulsada a él y la mayoría de veces terminaba debajo del agua de lo fuerte que era el impulso o con sus manos sobre el cuerpo del rubio; al final hasta Scorpius tuvo que desistir del juego y se acercó a donde estaba Alessandra mientras Lily hablaba con Rose a sus espaldas.

―Te vi bastante cerca del Potter mayor… ―comenzó Scorpius, como quien no quiere la cosa. La chica entrecerró los ojos y su mirada brilló un poco, observó a su amigo y decidió que la sinceridad era la mejor salida para la pregunta del rubio.

―Es bastante guapo, lo admito. La verdad es que estoy tratando de ver si saco algo de nuestra estancia acá, no me importaría tener un par de encuentros con el chico, me imagino que ha de ser un amante para admirarse y tienes que aceptar que esta como quiere, cuando íbamos camino a la habitación de ustedes hice un poco de trampa y me tropecé con el accidentalmente en las gradas, logré tocar lo suficiente para hacerme una idea de la mercancía ―relató pasando su lengua sobre sus labios en gesto coqueto mientras su vista parecía perdida sobre la superficie del agua, finalmente pareció recordar su compañía y aún más al ver la ceja rubia del chico alzada así que decidió cambiar de tema.

―¿Y tú, qué tal lo estás llevando?

―Ya te imaginaras, nos tocó cambiarnos uno a cada lado de un biombo… ―se detuvó, pero luego de pensarlo decidió omitir el detalle del bikini― y luego casi la ahogo por olvidar la pequeña travesura de los gemelos.

La chica soltó una corta risa― No me imagine que iban a hacer algo tan estúpido, y mira que metro y medio no es nada. Con cada movimiento tuyo ella también se ve impulsada…

―Lo sé, no sé qué vamos a hacer y eso que ni le he dicho sobre cómo vamos a tener que bañarnos, no puedo quedarme afuera porque los baños son casi como los de la mansión y entre la puerta y la tina hay unos buenos 5 metros.

―No había pensado en eso… ―susurró la chica― tendrás que entrar con ella al baño y ser un caballero, amigo. ¿Te imaginas lo roja que se pondrá Weasley cuando se dé cuenta de lo que tendrán que hacer cada uno cuando el otro tenga que bañarse o cuando alguno de los dos deba ocupar el inodoro? ―murmuró la chica.

―Ni me quiero imaginar que va a decir, de seguro pensará que soy un pervertido y que voy a tratar de verla o algo así.

Cuando terminó de decir lo último Alessandra no pudo controlarse y estalló en una fuerte carcajada, se cortó de inmediato cuando vio la mirada asesina que el rubio estaba dirigiéndole.

―Lo siento, es solo que trato de imaginar que va a pasar cuando ella se dé cuenta del pequeño problema en el que los han puesto Lysander y Lorcan.

Scorpius giró un poco su cabeza atrás y observó a la pelirroja hablar con su prima sobre algo del colegio, aunque Weasley no era una chica fea –para nada-, no era tampoco su tipo habitual, definitivamente no era una chica que el intentaría vigilar mientras esta se estaba duchando o algo así.

Suspiró, frustrado.

―Bueno, trataré de hacerle saber el asunto de la manera más tranquila posible y rezaré para no recibir alguna patada en una parte demasiado importante de mi anatomía, agradezco a Merlín que venía mentalmente preparado para en estos dos meses no pensar en meter a alguien en mi cama. Por mucho que me gusten algunos fetiches, estoy seguro que no quiero tener público mientras me acuesto con alguien ni mucho menos que esa persona sea Rose Weasley, quien estoy seguro nunca en su vida ha estado al lado de un chico desnudo, ni que decir envuelta en una situación sexual del tipo que sea.

Alessandra sonrió como dándole ánimos y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro― serán dos meses de celibato, chico; o por lo menos 50 días, trata de tomarlos con tranquilidad y no pienses en nada sucio. Imagínate algún día Rosie ―recitó el nombre con evidente burla― se despierta, voltea a tu lado y tú has soñado algo sucio, ya veo su virginal mirada sobre tu… ―Alessandra subió y bajo sus cejas rápidamente y luego dirigió una mirada hacia su entrepierna― seria definitivamente algo demasiado gracioso, necesito que me avises si algún día ocurre para ver su reacción.

―Cállate, guarra. Ni hagas el comentario porque ya me comienzo a imaginar el contexto de ese accidente y mi final sin poder concebir heredero algún día… creo que tendré que tener el mayor cuidado siempre de alejar mi entrepierna de sus pies.

La chica soltó otra carcajada y lo miró burlonamente por unos segundos, estuvieron hablando puras banalidades luego hasta que los chicos se cansaron y decidieron irse a dormir, al día siguiente habían quedado de salir temprano a un lugar que los gemelos querían que todos conocieran.

Rose tardó lo más posible en despedirse de las chicas antes de que Scorpius halara su cuerpo contra su voluntad a la habitación que iban a tener que compartir, una vez la puerta se cerró la chica se quedó en blanco, no sabía que decir y le ponía algo nerviosa estar allí, sola, de noche, con el rubio.

―Bien ―comenzó el chico―, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero tenemos un pequeño problema y no estoy muy seguro de como reaccionaras cuando te lo diga ―la chica alzo su ceja derecha curiosa―. En el baño obviamente esta la ducha, no sé si has visto el baño pero harías bien en acercarte y ver como esta todo allí adentro.

Rose caminó con el chico a su espaldas y abrió la puerta, el baño era absolutamente inmenso. Media por lo menos 7 metros de largo por 4 de ancho, tenía una tina para unas 4 personas con una regadera exactamente en medio y alrededor cortinas de una extraña tela que la chica no supo identificar, a su derecha a no más de un metro había un lavamanos con un gran espejo de por lo menos 2 metros y luego de este el inodoro, en parte de la pared de la izquierda estaba una estantería de vidrio llena de toallas, jabones, etc. Rose no tardo en entender cuál era el problema con el "pequeño" baño. Se giró al rubio y lo miró afectada con la noticia.

―No me pienso bañar contigo a un par de pasos de ti, ni loca ―declaró.

El rubio se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente― haz lo que quieras, yo si lo hare. Entrarás conmigo y te quedaras sentada tranquilamente cerca de la bañera para que yo pueda bañarme sin problemas y si quieres yo hago lo mismo, me da igual.

―Malfoy, eres un impúdico, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que nos bañaremos de esta manera? ―Scorpius soltó una risotada por la palabra que había ocupado la pelirroja.

―¿Impúdico?

―Sí, Malfoy. Nunca en mi vida haría algo como lo que estas proponiendo y aunque me vea obligada a no bañarme durante 50 días no lo haré tampoco, esto es el colmo…

―No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no, Weasley; estoy diciendo que yo lo haré y me bañare tanto si quieres como que no; no me molesta para nada estar desnudo a un par de pasos de ti. Además, sé que no harás intento alguno de acercarte así que no me molesta, en absoluto.

―Claro que no te molesta desnudarte, vives para eso, ¿no?

―No te importa mi vida sexual, Weasley. No seas tan mojigata y acepta la derrota ―salió del baño halando con su cuerpo a la chica y sacó su ropa para dormir, un pantalón de seda y una camiseta blanca sin mangas y volvió a encaminarse al baño sin importarle si la chica estaba de acuerdo o no, colgó su ropa en unos tubos plateados que habían a un lado de la bañera, se metió en ella, corrió las cortinas y encendió la ducha con la pelirroja aún demasiado shockeada para hacer algo más que tomar asiento sobre el inodoro y esperar que el mundo se acabara o bien el chico terminara de bañarse.

Cuando Scorpius terminó su baño salió solo con el pantalón puesto, lo tenía bajo en sus caderas así que Rose pudo apreciar la fina línea de vellos que descendía por su ombligo hasta su pantalón y también los músculos del abdomen del rubio, se puso roja como un tomate y volteó su rostro lejos del cuerpo del chico.

―Cúbrete, Malfoy ―le dijo con la mirada sobre la tina, el chico sonrió tranquilo y con mucha parsimonia se colocó la camisa sobre su cuerpo aun levemente mojado, su cabello rubio goteaba aun del baño así que lo sacudió empeñado en molestar a la chica. Rose respingó y lo miró severamente. Scorpius caminó hasta el lavamanos y sacó su cepillo de un estante, le colocó pasta de dientes y comenzó a lavarse la boca ante la atenta mirada de la chica, Rose espero que terminara y una vez lo hizo procedió a imitar al chico, como su abuela le enseño de pequeña se lavó su boca de manera minuciosa aunque bastante nerviosa al sentir la vista de su compañero siempre fija en ella, ¿es que nadie le enseño que era malo mirar de esa manera a las personas? Apuró un poco el lavado y decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes, cuando su boca estuvo libre de pasta la voz de Scorpius sonó.

―¿Te bañaras?

Pensó durante unos segundos que contestar, sabía que necesitaba un baño para sacarse el olor de químicos de la alberca pero no estaba muy segura de creerle al chico cuando dijo que no pensaba ver nada.

―¿Me juras que no harás ningún tipo de movimiento mientras yo me encuentre adentro de la tina?

Scorpius soltó una fuerte carcajada y se llevó sus manos al estómago dando más énfasis en lo absurdo de la idea de que el chico iba a querer poner sus ojos sobre su cuerpo, aunque no lo quiso sus mejillas se encendieron y se sintió humillada de que Scorpius Malfoy se riera en su cara de esa manera ante la idea de querer verla desnuda.

Cuando Scorpius se tranquilizó un poco retiró un mechón de pelo de su frente― No te ofendas, Weasley; pero como ya te dije antes no tengo gana alguna de ver tu cuerpo desnudo en ninguna circunstancia. Si quieres bañarte, hazlo y no tengas miedo porque no pienso mover un solo músculo mientras estás en la tina.

Rose se indignó aún más de las palabras del chico y en su orgullo de chica se sintió totalmente ofendida de que Malfoy quisiera reiterar de esa manera que ella no le parecía un buen espécimen del sexo femenino y que ni siquiera tenía un pensamiento sexual sobre ella. No contestó nada y salió del cuarto hecha una furia moviendo al rubio, tomó bruscamente su ropa para dormir y regreso al baño. Entró en la ducha como había hecho el chico, colgó su ropa y corrió las cortinas con un tirón lleno de furia, Scorpius escuchó como encendía la llave del agua luego de unos segundos y por alguna razón las yemas de sus dedos cosquillearon con anhelo, como si quiera tomar la cortina y halar de ella para ver qué era lo que escondía Rose Weasley con tanto celo, frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a imaginarse el cuerpo de la pelirroja y decidió prestar atención a otra cosa aunque no pudo sacar de su mente en ningún momento como se vería la chica detrás de esa cortina con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo y deslizándose entre los contornos de su piel.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recordar el rostro de cada chica que conocía con la que se había acostado, olvidó durante un segundo a la pelirroja hasta que oyó la llave de la ducha cerrarse y se volvió a erguir esperando que saliera, tardó tanto que cuando por fin lo hizo el rubio estaba algo molesto con ella.

Pero la mirada que le dirigió le hizo entender que por alguna razón la chica estaba bastante molesta con él, se paso el cepillo un par de veces por su cabello ondulado –Merlín, como milagro del destino había permitido que su cabello no fuera como el de su madre y pareció ser una mezcla entre el cabello de ella y de su padre, creando unas ondas suaves de un pelirrojo un poco mas oscuro-, dejo el cepillo a un lado al finalizar y salió del baño halando al rubio con cada paso que daba hasta su cama, hizo a un lado el cobertor y se metió de un solo salto bajo la sabana, sin dirigirle una sola mirada más cerro sus ojos y lo dejo parado a un lado de su cama. Incrédulo la observo durante un par de segundos hasta que entendió que de verdad había tenido el valor de hacerle un desplante de ese tipo, tomó asiento en su cama y se revolvió el cabello para despejarlo de las ultimas gotitas de agua, se quito la camiseta, la aventó en algún lado de la habitación y cruzó sus dedos para que a la mañana siguiente que se despertara todo hubiera sido una pequeña broma y el efecto hubiera pasado; aunque no tuviera problemas con Rose Weasley definitivamente era la última persona con la que deseaba estar en una situación similar, necesitaba deshacerse de la pelirroja lo más pronto posible.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas, en serio gracias a los reviews y alertas que me han enviado, no se imaginan cuanto me alegraron estos días con la aceptación. Como un regalo de cumple atrasado para mí hago esta nueva publicación y en serio espero que les guste, ya he comenzado a sentir el típico dolor de cabeza de stress cuando comenzas a darte cuenta de el problema en el que te ha metido con las ideas tan locas de mi cabeza.<em>

_Como ven ya comenzaron los disgustos, debemos ser realistas y ver la magnitud del hechizo de los chicos, a partir de ahora Rose y Scorpius tendrán que hacer de TODO JUNTOS, y ya se imaginan. Me estoy haciendo bolas con la de problemas que se me vienen encima pero ya comenzaremos a ver las torturas personales de cada uno._

_Bueno, en serio cruzo mis dedos para que les guste y sigan enviando sus reviews y alertas, gracias a las que me leyeron y comentaron, nos estaremos leyendo pronto._

_Adi Roldán._


	3. Capítulo 03: De películas pornográficas

_Capítulo 03: De películas pornográficas._

Temprano en la mañana Rose se despertó cuando un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana abierta a un lado de su cama, trató de enfocar su mente y entender por qué tanta claridad entraba en la habitación en la que se encontraba. Abrió un ojo y se quedó mirando el cielo de un color beige sobre su cabeza, ni una mancha arruinaba el tenue color en ningún rincón, al centro de la habitación colgaba una gran araña de cristal, era tan fina y resplandeciente que inmediatamente recordó porque el cielo no le parecía familiar y que la respiración que escuchaba a un lado suyo no era nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos preguntándose si aún estaría bajo el efecto del hechizo, giró su rostro en la dirección de la que provenía la respiración pausada del chico y se quedó observando la tez blanquecina de su rostro: sus facciones se mantenían absolutamente apacibles y aunque muchas veces lo había visto tranquilo en el colegio había algo que le decía que el chico estaba profundamente relajado, su cabello al contrario de su padre –había visto al señor Malfoy un par de veces en el andén-, era de un rubio oscuro y lo mantenía sin una sola gota de gel, sus cejas eran finas y del mismo color de su cabello, sus labios delgados se veían relajados y era la primera vez que la chica no los veía con una mueca de burla o indiferencia en ellos, su nariz recta era tan perfecta que durante un segundo sintió un poco de envidia al recordar como la suya era aunque bonita algo chata y finalmente observó sus parpados cerrados, recordó el extraño color de los ojos del chico –también como su pelo, los ojos de Scorpius eran diferentes a los de su padre, mientras que los de este eran de un gris absolutamente claro casi traslucidos los de su hijo eran de un gris más oscuro y alguna que otra vez había notado que parecían tener unas vetas verdes alrededor del iris, claro recordatorio de los ojos verdes de su madre.

Observó el techo mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado el día anterior, tenía curiosidad de si aún estaría bajo el efecto del hechizo o no, pero le daba miedo levantarse y tratar de comprobarlo. Por alguna razón aun recordaba cada palabra dicha por Malfoy en la noche y sentía una pequeña punzada en su pecho porque sabía que al igual que el rubio muchos chicos siempre habían pensado lo mismo y muy dentro de sí se sentía triste por eso. El ambiente en la habitación cambio un poco y un escalofrió bajo por la columna de la chica, sabía que Scorpius había despertado.

Giró su rostro a él nuevamente y pudo apreciar el gris de sus ojos en todo su esplendor, Malfoy se mantuvo en silencio bastante tiempo pensando que era lo más adecuado a decir mientras observaba a la chica mirarlo tímidamente al rostro, optó por hacer lo que cualquier persona común.

―Buenos días…

―Buenos días, Malfoy.

Scorpius se estiró sobre la cama y por alguna razón Rose solo pudo imaginarse al gato de su madre cuando se estiraba luego de haber tomado una siesta, y también se fijó que el rubio no tenía puesta la camiseta blanca con la que se había cubierto la noche anterior.

Sin pensarlo mucho sus ojos se deslizaron por el blanco abdomen, era delgado, mucho, a pesar de eso podía observar como sus brazos eran musculosos, sus pectorales se veían firmes y aun así suaves y si bajaba más podía observar cada uno de los abultamientos que había en su abdomen, el chico estaba tan bien definido como cualquier jugador profesional de futbol, un calor inundó sus mejillas y su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa de lo normal por lo que mejor desvió su mirada del cuerpo del chico antes de tener una taquicardia.

Malfoy tomó asiento y observó las mejillas rojas de Rose― ¿siempre amaneces tan colorada?

Rose abrió solamente un ojo y lo miró tratando de fijar sus ojos en su rostro y no en el pecho blanco, se puso más colorada y nerviosa― Estoy segura que tenías una camiseta anoche, ¿Por qué dormiste sin ella?

Scorpius entendió a que se debía el sonrojo de la chica y tuvo que admitir que se sentía un poco halagado y su ego parecía muy contento pero después entendió que de seguro él era el primer chico al cual Weasley había visto sin camiseta que no fuera familiar suyo en absoluto, decidió explicarse antes de que la chica se quedara ciega de la impresión― Tú te tomaste la cama cerca de la ventana, lo menos que puedes hacer por mí es no molestarte por no querer asarme vivo, es costumbre mía dormir en un lugar helado o dormir sin ropa.

―¿Cuándo dices sin ropa te refieres a sin camiseta o sin nada?

―Si digo sin ropa en sin ropa, pero tratare de evitar que algún día su corazón se detenga al ver un verdadero cuerpo ―sonrió del lado lentamente con malicia y la frente de Rose también se puso roja, la chica mordió su labio y el Slytherin admitió por primera vez en su vida que aunque Rose le era indiferente se había sentido muy bien tomándole el pelo durante un rato y el sonrojo de su rostro aunque parecía confundirlo con su cabello se veía demasiado encantador.

―Por tu bien espero que no lo vayas a hacer, ahora por favor ―suplicó― ponte una camiseta, no necesito estar viendo más de ti que lo normal ―el rubio soltó una pequeña risa ante el tono mojigato que había utilizado, paseó su vista por la habitación y vio su camiseta casi sobre el cabecero de la cama de la chica, una idea maligna cruzó por su cabeza y se levantó dispuesto a hacer sufrir un poco más a su compañera.

Rose observó con ceño fruncido como Malfoy fijaba su vista en ella, durante unos momentos se quedó solamente de pie entre las dos camas observándola fijamente hasta que finalmente puso su rodilla derecha sobre el colchón de ella, la cama bajó un poco con su peso mientras el chico ponía su mano izquierda a un lado de ella casi sobre su mano, se inclinó dejando todo su peso en su mano y se subió totalmente al colchón, gateó hasta quedar casi sobre la chica y se inclinó ligeramente a ella, tembló cuando el cuerpo del rubio quedó parcialmente sobre el de ella sin tocar realmente alguna parte de su cuerpo, se pegó lo más que pudo al colchón, abrió la boca dispuesta a gritar algún insulto pero nada salió de su boca cuando el chico fijo sus ojos en sus labios, sintió una corriente pasando por todo su cuerpo y su corazón chocaba contra su pecho con cada nuevo latido, Scorpius llevó su mano derecha en dirección a su mejilla y cuando creyó que iba a tocarla la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un solo tirón, ambos voltearon a ver quién había entrado encontrando en la puerta la mirada sorprendida de Lily, James, Hugo, Alessandra y Theodore; todos se quedaron de piedra hasta que Scorpius retrocedió un poco tratando de evitar que todos pensaran lo que sabía que estaban pensando.

Alessandra dio un paso dentro de la habitación sonriendo― Bien, y yo que pensé que iba a encontrar un rio de sangre en la habitación, parece que ustedes dos no se llevan tan mal como nos han hecho pensar a todos. ¿Será que habían hecho un plan para estar en esta habitación solos y poder hacer lo que desearan?

Rose se puso totalmente roja al ver la mirada extraña de su hermano y primos sobre ella y no pudo hacer más que tartamudear tratando de explicar la situación― Nos… nosotros… solo… y nada…

Theodore alzó una ceja divertido.

Rose se puso aún más nerviosa.

―Yo solo iba a recuperar mi camiseta ―dijo por fin el rubio, inclinó la cabeza en lugar donde había quedado prendida la prenda.

―¿Y porque dormiste sin camiseta, Malfoy? ―preguntó Hugo totalmente serio.

―Bien, hay momentos en que uno debe aprender a hacer ciertas cosas sin ropa, sino una tarea muy placentera podría convertirse en una tortura ―respondió burlón, Rose creyó morirse al entender lo que el rubio había insinuado y deseó tener a la mano su varita para aplicarle una imperdonable al maldito.

―No crean nada de lo que esta insinuando, yo dormí sola y el también, se los juro.

James fijó su vista detrás de la chica y observó la camiseta― por tu bien Malfoy, espero que sea verdad o tendré un par de palabras contigo en el pasillo.

El rubio soltó una carcajada incrédulo y cuando iba a contestarle al morocho, Alessandra se volteó a este y tomó lugar a su lado― Mmm, que sexy un chico que quiera defender a su primita, eres especial James ―paladeó― mucho. Los chicos como tú me ponen a mil siempre.

Todos en la habitación pusieron atención a lo que había dicho la chica y James solo pudo rascarse el cuello girando sus ojos de sus primos, a los Slytherin y a la chica― Yo solo decía, bueno… Rose…

Scorpius se inclinó de nuevo a Rose y tomó su camiseta esta vez, se la colocó sobre la cabeza y se levantó de la cama― Deja al pobre chico, Ale, lo tienes demasiado nervioso. De todos modos, ¿a que vinieron?

Todos otra vez miraron a la pareja y Theodore recordó porque estaban allí― Ciertamente a ver si aún habían dos vivos en la habitación, pero también a decirles que en media hora bajaremos a comer y dependiendo de cómo estará el clima durante el día los gemelos decidirán si llevarnos a donde habían planeado o no. Los estaremos esperando abajo.

Tomó del brazo a Alessandra y le empujo fuera de la habitación, luego Lily salió de la habitación lanzando una mirada a Rose que claramente pedía explicaciones o detalles, Hugo solo miró con el ceño fruncido al Slytherin y James apenas logró salir casi corriendo cuando Nott cerró la puerta en la cara de él.

―Eso fue… entretenido ―comentó Scorpius, volvió a mirar a la pelirroja― Cambiando de tema, ¿te bañaras o solo me toca a mí?

Rose lo pensó durante unos segundos, ayer Malfoy se había comportado de manera decente mientras ella se había bañado pero su madre siempre le había recitado la frase: nuevo día nuevas oportunidades, y aunque sabía que podría tener alguna sorpresa prefería estar en guardia contra cualquier ataque del chico que pasar más de un mes sin asearse.

Asintió.

―Prometes…

―Ayer no hice nada que pueda hacerte dudar de que me voy a comportar como debo, aunque tengas una de las peores impresiones de mí, no voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras ―Rose asintió entendiendo, los ojos de Scorpius brillaron―, y además estoy seguro de que todo cae por su peso.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se tensó― ¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando?

―Se lo nerviosa que estas cuando me acerco a ti, Weasley ―sonrió con deleite― y sé lo que opinan todas las chicas que están cerca de mí, estoy seguro que no hay una que sea la excepción a esa regla.

―Te tienes demasiada confianza, ¿no?

―Cuando uno sabe que lo tiene, lo tiene.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco por el ego que se manejaba Malfoy, a duras penas debía de caber en su cama si se tenían tan alta estima sobre su cuerpo o su forma de ser, decidió no alimentar más su ego y se levantó para tomar la ropa que utilizaría, el chico la imitó y fue extraño para ambos hacer cosas de tal manera que uno parecía el reflejo del otro, pero era la única manera de no chocar o que uno se viera halado por los movimientos de la otra persona.

Malfoy entró primero dejando su ropa afuera sobre el mueble más cercano a la tina, Rose esperó impaciente mientras escucha caer el agua desde la ducha, comenzó a tararear una canción para distraerse un poco de saber que había un chico desnudo a metro y medio de ella, era demasiado turbador.

El rubio no tardo mucho más en salir de la tina y como el día anterior lo hizo con el torso desnudo y solo llevando una toalla a la cadera, Rose no pudo hacer más que desviar la vista molesta del descaro.

―Malfoy ―le reprendió―, ya te he dicho que no necesito ver más de lo justo de ti.

―Weasley, si a mí no me molesta que me veas así no entiendo porque debe molestarte a ti que yo me presente de esta manera, madura un poco niña y vete haciendo la idea de que por muy pegada que estés a mi no voy a cambiar ninguno de mis hábitos.

Rose cerró sus puños molesta y le dio la espalda para intentar ignorarlo, el chico hizo caso omiso a todo lo que ella estaba haciendo y se colocó frente al espejo para lavarse la boca. Aunque Rose estaba decidida a no poner atención a cada movimiento de él, molesta pensó que si a él no le importaba presentarse así frente a ella mucho menos debería importarle a ella que él fuera un exhibicionista empedernido.

Se giró y se puso a observar cada acción que estaba realizando, esperando hasta que terminara para tomar ella la ducha, el chico se tomó su tiempo lavando su boca, peinando su cabello y haciendo cada cosa que pasara por su mente con tal de enseñarle una lección a la chica –cualquiera que fuera. Durante todo el tiempo que Scorpius estuvo gastando su tiempo en banalidades Rose tuvo que ceder a su curiosidad y se deleito observando el cuerpo del chico, levantado su cuerpo se le hacía aun más fuerte y lleno de músculos, sus brazos se tensaban de manera especial cuando pasaba el peine por su cabello y parecía ser que de un momento a otro la toalla se deslizaría por sus caderas de tan delgadas que las veía, los músculos en su abdomen también parecían haber crecido por la movilidad y por alguna extraña razón sintió que su boca se quedaba seca cuando vio las pequeñas gotas que caían de su pelo deslizarse por el sendero lleno de músculos y los vellos rubios oscuros que bajaban de su ombligo y se perdían dentro de la toalla, las piernas debajo de la toalla también se veían totalmente fuertes, definitivamente el chico tenía un cuerpo del cual presumir y le gustaba hacerlo según había llegado a captar ella.

Sintió que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire por el exhaustivo examen que le estaba dando al chico y su corazón volvía a palpitar rápido y pesado en su pecho, sabía que no debía sentir algo así por Scorpius Malfoy y que era el último chico por el cual necesitaba sentir cualquier tipo de sentimiento, prefería mil veces estar en la ignorancia del cuerpo que tenia ante ella porque al ver de esa manera al rubio sabía que no iba a poder quitarse de su mente algo de ese tipo.

Cuando su vista regreso a sus ojos vio que Scorpius la observaba por sobre el reflejo del espejo, alzó una ceja burlonamente y sonrió del lado de manera demasiado lenta y sexy –seguramente era una sonrisa practicada para hacer que cada chica cayera a sus pies al solo verla-, parecía un lobo que tenia atrapada a la pequeña ovejita.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves, pelirroja?

―Si a ti no te molesta exhibirte desvergonzadamente, Malfoy, a mí también me vendrá sin importancia. Ahora déjame ir a bañarme y tú te quedas cambiándote.

Caminó hacia la ducha sin esperar la aprobación del chico y se encerró detrás de las cortinas antes de ver cualquier cosa más, se baño con los músculos tensos esperando que en cualquier momento Malfoy le hiciera algún tipo de broma inmadura que la dejaría roja pero el chico se mantuvo en sus cabales y espero sin decir nada hasta que la chica salió de la tina totalmente cambiada, se detuvo frente al baño también pasando el peine sobre su cabello y luego lavo sus dientes. Cuando iba a salir el chico no se movió de su lado y ella sintió que su cuerpo lo halaba aunque él no quisiera.

―¿Ahora qué ocurre?

―No es por nada, Weasley, pero quiero ir al baño.

―Estas en el, baboso.

―No me has entendido ―recitó y trató de que por su mirada captara que estaba tratando de decir―, quiero ir al baño.

Rose ahora sí entendió y sintió que el suelo a sus pies se deshacía, después de él "incidente" del día anterior no había tenido ganas de ir al baño en ningún momento y por eso no había pensando en que harían cuando tocara hacerlo, sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas.

―Creo que no hay manera de evitar el bochorno de esto así que solamente ponte de espaldas ―agregó el chico, Rose asintió y no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a hacer caso, se colocó de espaldas al inodoro y pidió algo de misericordia para que por fin acabara la tortura a la que parecía que los estaban sometiendo, o por lo menos a ella.

Cuando Scorpius terminó de hacer sus necesidades Rose se giro a él y se puso más roja, el chico capto― ¿Tu también quieres? ―ella asintió sin decir nada y se movió para tomar el lugar de él, cuando se sentó en la taza con la espalda de Malfoy frente a ella sintió que moría un poco de vergüenza, nunca había hecho algo así en su vida, ni con sus primas.

Aunque Malfoy ya tenía planeado un comentario bochornoso e insano en su cabeza cuando la chica termino de abrocharse su jeans prefirió callarlo cuando observo que ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada llena de vergüenza, a veces las acciones de Rose Weasley eran por demás hilarantes y disfrutaba ver como el castigo para ambos se había vuelto en algo que le produjera tanta gracia.

El desayuno fue normal, la mayoría de los chicos trazaban planes sobre lo que harían en esos dos meses que se les venían encima, gracias a los contactos de el señor Scamander fácilmente podían hacerse de trasladores que los llevaran a todos los lugares que quisieran, siempre y cuando actuaran de manera responsable y adulta, por eso mismo se decidió que la situación de Scorpius y Rose no se haría pública a ningún adulto y que el tema estaría vetado para cualquier curioso, no les serviría de nada que en su primer día vacaciones en la casa de los gemelos los padres cancelaran todas salidas por los juegos infantiles de los rubios.

Como el día había amanecido demasiado opaco los gemelos decidieron que lo mejor era tomarlo tranquilamente y ver una sesión de películas –muggles, por supuesto- en la sala de la casa, el viaje que tenían planeado quedaría para cuando las condiciones fueran adecuadas, todos estuvieron de acuerdo –incluso las serpientes aunque aun no le captaran del todo el asunto del tal teatro en casa- y al terminar la comida los chicos comenzaron a decidir qué película verían, las chicas se hicieron a un lado cuando Hugo les dijo muy amablemente que ellos elegirían porque las chicas no servían para eso.

Cuando se lograron poner de acuerdo, las chicas habían preparado el suelo de la sala con mantas que los gemelos les habían dado, todos se colocaron literalmente unos encima de otros mientras buscaban la mejor posición entre todos, Rose apoyó su espaldas contra uno de los sillones y decidió estar sentada, Scorpius a su lado no logro alejarse mucho así que imitó a la chica a su derecha. James tomó puesto a su izquierda, apoyando su cabeza sobre unas almohadas y luego Alessandra se acostó a su lado, y de manera fluida y sensual apoyó su cabeza sobre el torso del chico y puso su pierna sobre las de él, James se removió incomodo debajo de la chica y carraspeó un par de veces siendo ignorado por la morocha en todo momento, al final se resigno a no decir nada y trato de centrar su atención en la pantalla frente a él.

Todos los demás tomaron lugar en cualquier lado, unos apoyando sus cabezas en los otros o en las almohadas, finalmente los gemelos los callaron "delicadamente" y pusieron una película.

Desde un principio Rose no puso demasiado atención a la trama de la película, parecía que el rubio se había puesto de acuerdo para no mantenerse quieto a su lado y se removía cada poco, al final la chica lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y Scorpius le regreso la mirada desafiante.

―¿Te puedes estar quieto?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y escueto le respondió― No puedo encontrar una posición que no me moleste.

―Acuéstate si quieres pero déjame ver la película tranquila ―alguno de los que si estaba atento a la película les dirigió un audible "shhh" para que se callaran y Lily les aventó una almohada que había a su lado.

Scorpius se acostó a su lado y colocó su cabeza inesperadamente sobre el muslo de la chica, Rose sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y le dio un pequeño golpe sobre la coronilla al chico― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―le susurro más fuerte.

El chico desde abajo dirigió su mirada a ella y le dirigió la sonrisa marca Malfoy que utilizaba cuando quería salirse con la suya al costo que fuera, por supuesto Rose no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil y comenzó a mover la pierna para librarse de la molestia.

―No te muevas ―la regaño el rubio, Rose sacudió la pierna mas fuerte hasta que Malfoy tomó su muslo entre sus manos y aplicó la presión suficiente para que la chica dejara de moverse, el calor se hizo más intenso en el rostro de la pelirroja, la vergüenza se hizo presa de ella al sentir que las manos del rubio estaban en la mitad de su muslo.

―No me manosees.

―No te manoseo.

―Quita tu mano de mi pierna, entonces.

Las manos del rubio se alejaron de ella en ese momento como si estuviera tocando fuego y Rose no pudo más que resignarse a seguir viendo la película sin decir nada al chico en su pierna, finalmente logró prestar atención a la película que estaba viendo hasta que en una de las escenas la protagonista se había metido a su habitación con el chico de turno y se quitó la camisa quedando totalmente en topless en la pantalla.

Pareció que ese fue el detonante en la sala, algunos chicos comenzaron a hacer comentarios típicos de los adolecentes hormonales y las chicas desviaron la mirada algo molestas por la desvergonzada –Lily se paró de un salto y salió de la sala murmurando algo de su habitación-, Alessandra apoyada sobre James levantó la cabeza del torso del chico y mirándolo fijamente le susurró algo, en ese momento James dio un respingo a su lado y no tardó en salir de la habitación como si el mismo diablo le siguiera, Alessandra no dudo en irse detrás de él.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza ante la desfachatez de su amiga y sonrió imaginando el acoso que iba a recibir Potter, en ese momento la escena en la pantalla se calentó aun mas y la chica ya había comenzado a desnudar al otro chico, con una mano lo había empujado sobre la cama al terminar de bajar sus pantalones y en una pose de lo más obvia se apreciaba como su cabeza bajaba y subía sobre la entrepierna del chico -en la clara mamada que le estaba otorgando, a pesar que no se veía nada.

De reojo observó a Rose, la chica trataba de tener sus ojos lejos de la pantalla pero cada tanto volvía una corta mirada y luego la desviaba, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate y sus manos se crispaban alrededor de una porción de sabana.

La mirada inocente y tímida estaban presentes en ella pero la que mas predominaba era la chispa de curiosidad, cuando la chica de la pantalla terminó con la tarea se coloco a horcajadas sobre el hombre y eso fue suficiente para que Rose diera un respingo.

―Malfoy, quiero salirme.

Scorpius volvió su mirada a ella y la miró fingiendo indiferencia.

―¿Y eso a mí qué?

―De verdad quiero salirme, no puedo salirme sin ti.

―Bueno, yo quiero quedarme y acabar de ver la película.

―Ni siquiera te gustan las cosas muggles.

―Pues las películas serán lo primero que me gusten, se les dan muy bien hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Rose se puso aun mas colorada –pero el rubio estaba seguro que de la cólera-, y de un solo se levantó haciendo caer la cabeza del chico al suelo y comenzó a caminar afuera de la habitación halando al rubio en todo el trayecto, quien no podía ni pararse.

Sin detenerse caminó hasta la cocina y la abrió de un solo empujón, se detuvo bruscamente y por fin Scorpius logró tomar pie a su lado. Cuando iba a decirle las respectivas palabras se dio cuenta que Rose parecía petrificada en la puerta, miró por sobre su hombro al frente y se quedó tan de piedra como la pelirroja cuando vio a Alessandra sentada sobre el lavamanos de la cocina con James Potter en medio de sus piernas dándose el magreo del siglo.

Las manos de James estaban debajo de la blusa de la chica –la cual ya la tenía hasta debajo de sus pechos- y las de la chica estaban revolviendo el cabello negro, ambos estaban tan entretenidos entre ellos mismos que no se percataron del público que tenían. Alessandra bajó una mano y con la que aun tenía en su cabello haló su cabeza atrás y se dispuso a besar su cuello, la otra mano llegó hasta la bragueta intentando encontrar un espacio para que su mano entrara y tocar libremente al chico. Rose se volteó dispuesta a irse cuando salió de su asombro y chocó con el pecho de Malfoy, le miró asesinamente y lo empujó con fuerza para apartarlo de la puerta, cuando la puerta se cerró a espaldas de los chicos la pelirroja escuchó un sonoro gemido de boca de su primo, se puso colorada y corrió a encerrarse en el baño que estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta de la cocina, dejando al otro lado de la puerta a Malfoy.

A pesar que Scorpius se sintió algo irritado por tener que soportar el comportamiento inmaduro de la chica desistió de decirle algo y trato de entender cómo se sentiría de abrumada de haber visto por primera vez –seguramente- una escena pornográfica y además de eso haber tenido en vivo el morreo de uno de sus primos, al rato de la cocina salieron Alessandra con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y James con el cabello mas despeinado de lo común, ambos se detuvieron al ver a Malfoy apoyado en la puerta del baño.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Scor?

―Rose esta en el baño, seguramente traumada de ver la escena de la película y además encontrar a su primo de lo más caliente con una pequeña serpiente…

James se puso tan rojo como del cabello de Rose y se rasco el cuello― ¿Nos vieron? ―susurró― ¿En qué momento entraron?

―Cuando estaban de lo mas entretenidos por lo visto.

La chica sonrió con malicia y le acaricio el costado a James, en la miro claramente incómodo y molesto por el descaro de la chica― Ya es tiempo de que crezca, además creo que no en mucho tiempo será ella la que este en estas situaciones ―comentó viendo atentamente al rubio. Scorpius le regreso la mirada sin expresar nada pero James se puso rojo de la furia.

―¡¿Qué esta insinuando? ―Tomó de la camisa al rubio y acercó su rostro a él.

―No está insinuando nada, Potter ―miró amenazadoramente a la chica retándolo a contradecirlo, pero como buena serpiente que esta era se mantuvo callada, sabiendo que de abrir su boca la broma le podía salir demasiado cara―. Como ya les dije ayer lo que menos deseo es tener algo que ver con ella, es atractiva pero no me gustan mojigatas.

James levantó su puño al rostro del chico y en eso se abrió la puerta del baño, Rose salió con las manos hechas puños y le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio― ¿así que mojigata, eh? ―, ignoró a James y se dirigió a la planta de arriba haciendo que con la acción James soltara a Scorpius cuando su cuerpo comenzó a seguir a la chica. Atravesó el pasillo hasta su habitación y cuando entró cerró la puerta literalmente en la nariz del rubio y le aplicó un hechizo para que no pudiera abrirla desde afuera.

Scorpius se frotó la nariz roja por el golpe y sintió nuevamente la presión extraña en su pecho, también un extraño arrepentimiento por haber dicho eso de la chica pero por más que la llamo para disculparse ella no le contesto, tampoco pudo alejarse de la puerta en ningún momento.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas!<em>

_Bueno, luego de un par de días muy duros en la U y de pelear con mi conciencia sobre si seguir el fic o no me he animado a hacerlo, mas que nada por el par de reviews que he recibido, me han alegrado mucho así que un mega saludo a las que han posteado y pues no esta de mas decir que este chap está dedicado a ellas._

_En serio me ha gustado escribirlo y pues me he reido un poco en algunas partes, desde un principio dije que el fic tendría momentos calientes, que aunque aun no sean de Rose y Scorpius pues estaran, poco a poco comenzaran a caer todos xD Tambien aclaro que le he cambiado un poco las características a Scor y pues eso si es decisión mia como parte del fic, siento que aunque sea muy hijo de Draco en alguna parte tambien debe salir que es hijo de Astoria xD_

_Hablando sobre el chap, me ha gustado como quedo, obviamente no puedo omitir que aunque Rose sea una niñaaaaaaa -con todo el sentido de la palabra-, aun así es mujer y peor aun una hormonal xD Obviamente va a sentir algunas mariposillas por el chico -¿quien no?. Tambien tuve que poner lo de ls necesidades en el baño porque de alguna manera va de la mano pero ya les encontraremos una solución a ese pequeño detalle, la cosita era hacer sufrir un poco mas a los chicos. Y vamos con la peli porno, no era porno en si pero asi como el mundo se ha abierto mas a la sexualidad ahora, ¿se imaginan como va a estar en 10 años?. Pues bien, me imagino que en ese momento va a ser de lo mas normal este tema y pues tuve que ponerlo, aclaro que no era porno, simplemente enía sus escenillas xD Mira que los chicos no son degenerados. Y finalmente Scor la cagó, como siempre tenía que hacer algo y pues allí esta, a nadie le gustaría ser llamado mojigato tantas veces y que nadie recalque de esa manera que no gusta de ti v.v simple._

_Bueno, eso es todo de este chap y pues solo dire que esta semana que viene no subire pero lo mas seguro es que la próxima si, a menos que en la U me esten matando, sino pues seguro que si subo. Gracias por todo y pues en serio si te pasas dejame un post, me encantan y me alegran =)_

_Adi Roldán._

_PD.: Vamos que nada cuesta presionar el link, tal vez Scor aparezca a tu lado con una toalla en las caderas, ¿no?_


	4. Capítulo 04: Paz

_Capítulo 04: Paz..._

James buscó a Lily luego de su encuentro con Malfoy y Rose y le conto lo que había ocurrido –omitiendo su "acercamiento" a Alessandra, obviamente-, la chica llamó a Roxanne y entre las dos pasaron la siguiente hora junto a la puerta de la habitación de Rose rogándole que saliera de allí y bajara a almorzar con ellos, primero habían hablado en susurros con ella esperando que eso la tranquilizara un poco pero Lily no tardó mucho en perder la paciencia –fiel al carácter heredado por su madre-, y comenzó a aporrear la madera, la chica en ningún momento les contesto ni hizo el menor ruido haciéndose la desentendida, al final Roxanne observó fieramente al rubio y tomó a Lily de la mano murmurando algo sobre la cabeza llena de aire de los estúpidos chicos.

Scorpius tuvo que tragarse su orgullo entendiendo que tal vez se había pasado un poco y terminó comiendo sentado con su espalda apoyada en la puerta, aunque entendía que había actuado mal no iba a dignarse a pedirle perdón a la chica, si nunca lo había hecho con nadie no estaría rogando por el perdón de ella.

Theo subió después a intentar calmar a la chica, desistió cuando Scorpius le contó porque estaba molesta, le dirigió la mirada típica de cuando en el colegio hacia una estupidez y no dijo nada más, solo tomó lugar a su lado.

Malfoy decidio que si alguien podía entender la situación de su Ale era Theodore, así que le contó la situación en la que había encontrado a la chica con James, Nott permaneció silencioso todo el relato y se tomó un par de segundos antes de comentar.

―Creo que nuestra amiga terminará enamorada.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido y algo ausente por las palabras tan extrañas, esa era la única cosa que no había imaginado que el chico le iba a responder.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―No lo sé realmente pero tengo la impresión de que esto es diferente a lo usual, siempre los chicos han estado detrás de Ale, ellos la siguen a ella y no al revés. Aunque su forma de ser siempre ha sido de lo más espontánea nunca se había dedicado a perseguir a un chico, y por lo que he visto desde ayer es ella la que está poniendo en juego todo con él.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y haciendo memoria se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba en lo cierto, nunca en su vida había visto a la chica detrás de alguien. Siempre la habían acosado muchos chicos y ella siempre andaba huyendo de varios igualmente, le encantaban la variedad en los chicos –aunque había tenido pocos noviazgos serios- pero nunca había ido detrás de uno.

―Es solo un encaprichamiento, Theo; nunca un chico había ignorado a Alessandra, es simplemente su orgullo el que está haciendo que lo persiga.

―Yo veo lo que está pasando amigo y a partir de eso digo lo que creo, espero que tengas razón y no termine enamorándose de él porque estoy seguro que su padre no estará de acuerdo jamás con algo así.

Cuando Scorpius iba a agregar algo más la puerta a su espalda se abrió, él y Theo se fueron para atrás y sus cabezas chocaron una con la otra al estrellarse con el suelo, ambos voltearon arriba y se quedaron fijos mirando a Rose Weasley, la chica tenía una mueca de molestia en el rostro pero ambos notaron que sus ojos estaban bordeados por un aro rojo obviamente de haber estado llorando.

El rubio por fin se sintió mal de lo que había hecho y tomando asiento nuevamente se pasó una mano por el cabello― Weasley, en serio que no… ―se frustró por tener que disculparse por algo que usualmente no lo haría, sabía que la había afectado por lo que dijo― de verdad… ―la chica levantó su ceja con los labios tensos― en serio, lo siento ―logró decir por fin el chico y ambos se miraron fijamente.

―Bueno, se ha disculpado. No seas malita pelirroja y perdónale.

Comentó Theo como quien solo hablaba de una simple broma, la chica no aparto su mirada de los ojos grises del rubio y musito un "No" fuerte, claro y con la voz dura. Nott se calló y con una media mirada le indicó a Scorpius que no podía hacer nada más por él.

―Weasley, no es para tanto…

―Malfoy ―recitó la pelirroja con semblante serio y voz demasiado impersonal para parecer la de ella― tal vez para ti no sea nada y de igual manera te digo que a mí tampoco me importa lo que tu pienses de mí, simplemente estoy harta que en dos días me hayas recalcado lo molesta, insulsa y mojigata que te parezco. Me da igual tus ideas pero no voy a permitir que me humilles de esa forma, la próxima no dudare en hacer que te arrepientas de lo que dices, así que mejor ve teniendo cuidado con cada idea que pase por tu cabeza oxigenada.

La chica le tendió la mano como si no hubiera acabado de decirle un insulto y le hubiera amenazado, y lo ayudo a levantarse, luego a Nott, se puso frente a ellos y comenzó a caminar hacia la planta baja trayendo detrás de si al chico quien observaba a Theo con los ojos desorbitados sin creer lo que había ocurrido, cuando perdió de vista a su amigo al bajar las gradas comenzó a caminar con ella para no perder sus dientes por una caída y la siguió hasta la cocina, donde la chica entró y se acercó a la refrigeradora a buscar comida.

Scorpius se quedó a un par de pasos de ella viendo como sacaba pan, jamón, queso y comenzaba a prepararse un sándwich, se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que estaba haciendo demasiada comida para lo que había visto que siempre comía, tal vez al estar enojada comía más de lo común o necesario.

―¿Por qué estás haciendo tanto, no crees que es demasiada comida?

La chica le dirigió una mirada asesina y enarcó una ceja instándolo a decir algo mas― ¿Estas insinuando que estoy gorda?

Scorpius rodó sus ojos ante la resolución, típico de las chicas pensar que cualquier comentario que hable sobre cantidad y comida quiere decir que un chico está diciendo que la chica esta gorda― No he dicho eso ―declaró.

―Bien, porque estos de acá ―dijo, señalando los últimos dos sándwiches que había preparado― son tuyos.

El rubio se quedó mudo y muy dentro de si se sintió molesto consigo mismo, él había hecho sentir mal a Rose Weasley e incluso la había hecho llorar y la chica le hacía comida, no agregó nada mejor sobre el tema y la observó mientras ella seguía moviéndose por la cocina halando esto y aquello mientras preparaba la comida.

La chica se desenvolvió con una gracia inusual para un mago trayendo todo lo necesario para preparar el desayunador que había dentro de la cocina y que pudieran comer en el, en ningún momento tomo su varita e hizo alguna acción mágica, su madre aunque había cocinado alguna vez para su padre y para él nunca había servido la mesa o hecho alguno de esos trabajos que pudieran denotarse muggles.

―¿Por qué no utilizas la magia para hacer eso?

Preguntó al fin viendo como ella se paraba de puntas para alcanzar dos copas en un estante, él se le adelanto luego de la pregunta y las tomó para dárselas, Rose las llevo hasta la mesa y luego se dirigió luego iba hasta el refrigerador a tomar algún refresco, la chica se inclinó buscando dentro durante unos momentos y Scorpius por muy poco gusto que tenía de ella observó como el jeans se pegaba a su trasero y delineaba unas curvas en las cuales nunca había reparado pero ahora se imaginaba apetecibles.

―¿Para hacer qué?

Preguntó la chica con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador y siguió revolviendo las cosas, el artefacto había sido modificado para que fuera más grande de lo usual y le estaba costando un poco encontrar un jugo de su agrado.

El rubio tardó en contestar mientras seguía observando los atributos de la pelirroja, entendió la pregunta pero demoró unos segundos en decir algo que no demostrara el extraño comportamiento que estaba padeciendo o los pensamientos que estaban pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

―Las cosas manuales, tienes la varita para algo, ¿no?

―No es malo hacer ciertas cosas de vez en cuando, Malfoy, me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas porque me recuerdan parte de mi ascendencia y mi madre desde pequeña me inculcó que la magia es un don grandioso que se me ha otorgado, no un poder.

El chico ni caso le hizo por estar más pendiente de sus curvas, no argumentó nada más y mejor trató de enfriar un poco su mente por los pensamientos que estaban allí. Cuando Rose encontró algo para tomar se enderezo, cerró la puerta del refrigerador y al pasar junto a él tomó su muñeca y lo dirigió a la mesa; él jamás dijo nada y aunque Rose comenzó una breve platica con él se limito a contestarle en monosílabos mientras pensaba en el cuerpo de la chica, nunca había tenido pensamiento de algún tipo de ella y no le gustaba saber que no podía controlar su cabeza, no quería sentirse de alguna manera dominado por ella y sabiendo que estaba durmiendo con ella en la misma habitación –solos- no lo ayudaba, necesitaba una distracción de algún tipo antes de hacer algo que le aseguraría una dolorosa castración.

Comió despacio mientras ella seguía hablando de lo que fuera, la verdad la cabeza le estaba doliendo un poco por la perotada incontrolable que tenia la pelirroja, hablaba de todo y comentaba cada pensamiento que pasara por su mente en algún momento, en cambio Scorpius entre limpiar sus pensamientos y las palabras de Rose había comenzado a sentir que su cabeza explotaba, por eso cuando Lily entró a la cocina buscando a su prima se sintió reconfortado.

―Chica, por fin te encuentro. Nott me dijo que andabas por acá pero no me imagine que con Malfoy.

Rose suspiró y sonrió con resignación― No puedo alejarme de él, ¿recuerdas?

La chica frunció el ceño― La verdad no lo recordaba, necesitaba hablar contigo.

―Pues no se puede, Potter ―Scorpius sonrió deleitándose de molestar a la chica― Si quieres decir algo tendrás que hacerlo conmigo acá, de otra manera no hay solución.

Lily sonrió maliciosamente― Malfoy, puedo decir lo que quiera contigo acá o no, únicamente no lo hago por respeto a Rose y porque se lo penosa que es. Pero está bien, ¿Qué estaba pasando esta mañana entre Malfoy y tú?

Rose se puso colorada por su prima y pego su vista a la superficie del desayunador― No estaba pasando nada ―susurró.

―¿Me estás diciendo que los encontramos en tu cama a los dos, con el casi sobre ti mayormente sin camisa y tú de lo más colorada que te he visto en mucho tiempo y no estaba pasando absolutamente nada? ¡Vamos, Rose! Soy despistada pero no estúpida.

―Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Lily. No sé que pretendía Malfoy pero hasta momentos antes de que ustedes llegaran el estaba dormido en su cama y yo en la mía.

Lily suspiró decepcionada de su prima mayor― Creí que no aguantarías con él una noche sin acercarte, por Merlín, Rose.

―¡Lily!

―No hay pero que valga: ¡Malfoy esta como quiere y él lo sabe! ―Rose le dirigió la mirada amenazadora heredada de la abuela Mollie logrando intimidar un poco a la chica― está bien, me voy. Solo necesito saber cada detalle, supongo que se bañaron hoy, ¿no?

Lily logró salir por la puerta antes de que el tenedor de Rose quedara clavado entre sus cejas.

―La pequeña Potter es muy sincera y descarada, ¿no?

Rose volvió a mirar al chico quien apreciaba la puerta con sumo interés y no paso por alto el perfil demasiado pensativo que tenía, la mirada inmediatamente le recordó a la que siempre ponía su primo James cuando estaba trazando un plan de conquista. Se sintió inmediatamente molesta por el pensamiento de Malfoy intentando algo con su prima y sin espacio a mucho haló su brazo para llamar su atención.

―Ni se te ocurra, Malfoy. No pienses en poner ni una parte de tu dedo en mi prima, nunca.

El chico la observó intrigado por el tono feroz con el que se dirigió a ella y alzó su ceja buscando la respuesta.

―¿Qué pasa si me interesa de alguna manera? No es para nada fea y siempre me ha parecido una chica de lo mas espontanea y enérgica.

Sonrió apreciativamente y el brillo de picardía volvió a sus ojos, Rose sintió que su irritación crecía un poco mas― Ni se te ocurra ―declaró, se levantó tomando su plato aun con medio sándwich en él y lo llevo hasta el lavatrastos dispuesta a ignorar al chico por pensar en su prima de alguna manera, aunque no entendía muy bien si lo que sentía era enojo o indignación.

Cuando terminó de ordenar todo se detuvo a media cocina –Scorpius lo agradeció porque le había tocado estar detrás de ella en todo momento mientras se movía de un lado al otro, sabía que estaba molesta y no entendía porque así que mejor había guardado silencio, lo miró― Vamos a ver qué están haciendo los demás ―prácticamente le ladró.

El rubio asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la planta alta.

* * *

><p>Rose y Scorpius buscaron por todas las habitaciones que los gemelos les habían dado a alguien pero no encontraron a ninguna persona allí, salieron de ese pasillo y se dirigieron a una habitación los chicos habían dicho era el salón de juegos, abrieron la puerta y se quedaron parados observando todo adentro.<p>

La habitación eran extremadamente grande, y tenía en una de las paredes del fondo 5 maquinitas de juegos, al otro lado una mesa de ping pong y en el centro de la habitación una de billar, todo para terminar con una barra colocada a mano derecha. Los chicos se habían repartido entre las mesas y todos estaban haciendo algo diferente, los rubios estaban parados con James, Alessandra y Theodore al lado de la barra y los chicos escuchaban atentamente a la pelinegra.

―…salir esta noche, ¿no es buena idea?

―¿Qué es lo que están planeando? ―pregunto el rubio caminando hasta ellos.

―Les estaba diciendo ―contó Alessandra―, que tengo unas tremendas ganas de salir esta noche a bailar a algún lado y quería saber si los gemelos tienen alguna idea de una discoteca que no esté muy lejos de acá en donde no tengamos problemas para entrar con los menores.

Scorpius se puso a su lado― Estoy de acuerdo con Ale, es una buenísima idea y nos ayudaría a todos a despejarnos un poco de el colegio por fin y también podríamos conocernos un poco mas entre todos, ¿No Ale? ―le pregunto dándole un pequeño codazo a la chica, Alessandra sonrió maliciosamente y dirigió su mirada seductora a James.

―Bien ―comenzó Lorcan― hay un lugar que no está muy lejos donde podemos entrar sin problemas, mi padre es bastante amigo del dueño así que nos conoces muy bien y nunca nos negarían la entrada.

―Mi hermanito tiene mucha razón ―siguió Lysander― ¡Chicos! ―Todos los demás que estaban jugando en las maquinas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron al grupo― Hoy en la noche iremos a una discoteca que Lorcan y yo conocemos, no esta muy lejos de aca y como mi padre es amigo del dueño todos prodremos entrar sin problemas, ¿les parece?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y las chicas hicieron un circulo para comenzar a parlotear sobre los vestidos que utilizarían en la noche, Lily se veía bastante emocionada con la idea de salir, aunque Rose no lo encontró algo tan extraño si se sintió desubicada con su primita, nunca la había visto tan efusiva con algo asi.

―Parece que a Lily le gusta mucho la idea de salir, ¿no? ―le comento Roxanne a su lado, Rose se giro a ella y asintió― supongo que tiene algo que ver con Sander, ¿no Lil?

La menor Potter la observo sin demostrar nada― No se de que me estas hablando.

―Vamos, Lil, todas aca sabemos que sientes algo por Sander, hemos visto como le miras ―susurro bajando un poco la voz para que los chicos a sus espaldas no escucharan el comentario, Rose miro fijamente a su primita, la cual ya no se sonrojo sino que las miro sin pudor.

―Si quieren la verdad me gusta y se que no soy indiferente para el, veremos que pasa ahora en la noche ―termino de agregar. Rose reconoció en esa sinceridad a su prima, Lily Luna Potter nunca había sido mojigata ni penosa, ella decía las cosas tal como eran y siempre se habia encargado de tomar el toro por los cuernos, razón por la cual siempre habis sentido mucho respeto por ella. Lily no se dejo vencer por Roxanne y remato― deberías aprender de mi, Roxy, y acercarte a Lorcan antes de que alguien te lo quite.

Roxanne si se puso colorada y solo bajo la mirada, eso era algo que Rose no se había esperado.

―¿O sea que ustedes dos están coladas por los gemelos? ―sonrio Alessandra― pues no hay que esperar mucho y debemos prepararlas a todas para esta noche.

―Y a ti para James, ¿no? ―solto la pelirroja.

Todas observaron fijamente a la pequeña serpiente entre ellas, el ambiente había cambiado un poco con el comentario― No voy a negarlo, Rose. Se que nos viste y solo voy a decir que tu primo me gusta, mucho.

―No dire nada de que salgas con mi hermano, Ale, pero mas te vale ue no le ocurra nada o sino allí si hablaremos serio ―Lily estaba a un paso de la chica y espero a que asintiera para quitar su pose de hermana protectora, sus facciones se suavizaron y sonrio radiente otra vez― Esta decidido, ¡vamos a ir todas muy guapas!

Todas rieron por el cambio brusco de la chica y después se acercaron a los chicos a seguir hablando sobre los planes de la noche.

* * *

><p>Como no habían padres ni adultos que estuvieran molestando ni regañándolos o esperándolos en casa se pusieron de acuerdo en irse a las 10pm de la casa para no regresar tan entrada la madrugada pero aun asi disfrutar mucho, no habrían problemas con el pase al local porque las chicas se maquillarían para parecer un poco mayores y con la altura de los chicos no había duda de que alguno fuera menor de edad.<p>

Como la discoteca era para magos –aunque igualmente había entrada para muggles-, se aparecerían directamente en la sala de apariciones, los que eran menores se irían con algún mayor de edad y como eran bastantes podían pasar porque cada uno se había aparecido individualmente.

En la tarde disfrutaron un poco de tranquilizarse en la alberca nuevamente y esta vez Rose tuvo la buena idea de vestirse ella dentro del baño y Scorpius fuera de este, también le dijo que el baño que estaba en la planta baja era pequeño y uno podía entrar a él y hacer lo necesario sin alejarse más de lo que debían aunque el otro estuviera afuera de la puerta, con esto ya no tendrían que pasar por el bochorno de la mañana aunque en lo de bañarse si no había nada que hacer, no había solución en este caso pero la cortina seguiría siendo suficiente.

A la hora de la cena todos se sentaron a comer aun con los trajes de baño y luego de eso dispusieron tener las siguientes 3 horas libres para hacer lo que cada uno deseara y para alistarse, luego de eso irían rumbo a la discoteca.

* * *

><p>Las chicas sin Rose subieron rápido a la habitación a ver que se pondrían de ropa, comenzaron a tomar vestidos de todos los colores pero definitivamente la que se sacó el premio fue Alessandra, cada vestido que iba sacando era incluso más corto que el anterior, ninguno bajaba de los 5 dedos sobre la rodilla y el más corto haría sonrojar a cualquier chica, era un milagro que con ese no se viera una porción de la ropa interior.<p>

―¡Ale! ¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa?

Los ojos de Lily brillaban de emoción al ver cada vestido, tenía una variedad impresionante de colores y de todo tipo de telas y acabados, era como estar en la tierra de los sueños. Alessandra sonrió radiante― Mi madre ama viajar y siempre que va a un nuevo lugar me trae un vestido, ¿quieres que te preste alguno? Digamos para impresionar a cierto rubio.

Lily asintió sin pensárselo mucho y la chica le extendió un vestido azul eléctrico, era diminuto, strapless y le quedaba a medio muslo; la chica lo tomó y se acercó al espejo imaginándose como se vería con el puesto y que diría Lysander. Sin esperar a que Roxanne tomara nada de su maleta también Alessandra se acercó a ella y le entregó un vestido rojo sangre, no era tan descarado como el de Lily pero se entallaba perfecto en cada lugar donde debería y con las curvas de la chica se vería espectacular. Luego Ale tomó uno tan negro como su cabello y que definitivamente no dejaría nada a la imaginación, le quedaba tan corto que no podría agacharse pero siempre había sido su arma femme fatale y aunque nunca lo había utilizado estaba segura que esa noche podría agradecerle la atención de cierto chico.

Finalmente tomó un vestido verde esmeralda y salió de la habitación para entregárselo a Rose, sabía que le tomaría varios minutos hacer que accediera a llevarlo pero le quedaría perfecto y por algún loca razón su mente desde el día anterior había maquinado que la pelirroja podía ser una buena pareja para su mejor amigo y había notado que al parecer no se era indiferentes, solo necesitaban una pequeña ayudadita.

* * *

><p>Rose estaba leyendo un libro sobre su cama mientras Scorpius tomaba una siesta en la suya, le había dicho que necesitaba una cerradita de ojos para estar listo para la noche y aunque al principio ella también había intentado dormir no lo había logrado, al final decidió leer un poco mientras daban las 9 de la noche.<p>

Unos pequeños golpes en su puerta la hicieron quitar la atención del libro en sus manos, lo puso a un lado― ¿Si?

Ale abrió levemente la puerta y metió su cabeza por la abertura, tenía los ojos cerrados― ¿Están decentes?

Rose negó con la cabeza y moduló un si tieso y extraño, la pelinegra abrió un ojo y sonrió, entró de un saltito a la habitación y sin pedir permiso se sentó en la cama de la chica.

―Era solo una broma ―declaró― Vine a preguntarte si ya tienes pensado como iras ahora por la noche.

La pelirroja pensó durante unos segundos y repasó mentalmente la ropa que tenía en esos momentos en su poder, no había nada que podría servirle ni por cerca porque nunca pensó que irían a salir por la noche o algo así― La verdad no vine preparada, pero iré con un jeans y alguna camisa que tenga por allí.

Alessandra le dirigió una mirada extraña que podía pasar por indignación y le colocó una pedazo de tela en las manos a Rose― Me lo imaginaba, te he traído este vestido y no quiero que me digas que no lo usaras o que no se te ve bien, es perfecto para ti y me gustaría mucho que te lo pusieras. Mi madre me lo regalo en navidad pero me quedaba largo, como tú eres más alta que yo creo que te quedara perfecto.

Rose lo tomó y lo levantó para verlo mejor, el color era su favorito y aunque no sabía cómo le quedaría agradecía que Alessandra hubiera pensado en ella― Gracias, me lo pondré.

Ambas sonrieron y Alessandra se levantó de la cama de un salto nuevamente, parecía que todo lo hacía de manera tan enérgica― Bien, son las ―observo su reloj de muñeca― 8 de la noche, hay que empezar a arreglarnos si queremos quedar perfectas, ¿quieres que te venga a maquillar?

Rose frunció el ceño levemente― No pensaba maquillarme ―explicó, la pelinegra la miró fijamente durante un par de segundos y luego comenzó a reírse suavemente.

―Vendré a maquillarte a las 9 y media, Rose. No sé cómo harás pero no escaparas de mi tan fácilmente en esto, cuando venga te quiero ver con el vestido ya puesto y lista, así solo te maquillo y podremos irnos.

Se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin hacer más comentarios, Rose miró la puerta durante un rato pensando en Alessandra, Lily y Roxanne había sido siempre muy cercanas a ella pero ambas sabían cómo Rose odiaba maquillarse aunque fuera un poco, por eso nunca en su vida habían insistido en las fiestas ayudarla a arreglarse, ahora la pelinegra no solo la había convencido de ponerse un vestido –que veía corto-, sino que además pensaba maquillarla.

Dejó el vestido a un lado y tomó el libro de su mesa de noche, no sabía cómo sería la noche pero con Malfoy pegado a su lado no podría ser tan bueno, sin pensar en que el chico seguramente quería estarse ligando a cualquier chica que pasara por su lado. Se irritó al pensar en el poco respeto que le tenía si hacia algo así, pero allá el. Solo esperaba que si ella quería regresarse temprano el accediera y no la obligara a quedarse allá.

* * *

><p>Scorpius se levantó exactamente a las 9 de la noche, en la habitación solamente estaba encendida la chimenea y la pequeña lámpara de la mesa de noche –muggles obviamente-, se giró a Rose, que aun leía el libro.<p>

―¿No te vas a alistar?

La chica pego un saltito con el libro en manos y volteo a mirarlo, se encogió de hombros levemente― No me tardo mucho en agregarle ―contestó escuetamente.

Scorpius se sentó en la cama y la observo― Eres la primera chica a la que le oigo decir eso ―declaró.

Rose solo se sentó recta en la cama y luego se levantó― Ni siquiera tengo que buscar vestido, Alessandra me trajo uno más temprano y me dijo que tenía que vestirlo ―señaló el bulto de tela verde a un lado sobre la cama, el chico asintió y se paró al lado de la chica.

―Quiero bañarme antes de cambiarme.

―Yo también.

Ambos caminaron hasta el baño y se metieron, Rose se bañó primero para secarse su cabello mientras Scorpius lo hacía luego de ella. La chica salió con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y Scorpius con una en sus caderas, Rose por supuesto se puso colorada al recordar que había olvidado el vestido sobre la cama, se acercó a tomarlo de la cama y luego siguió a Scorpius hasta el ropero de donde él tomó un jeans bastante casual y una camisa negra.

Temprano habían halado el biombo hasta la puerta del baño para que Scorpius se cambiara detrás de él mientras Rose estuviera dentro del baño y habían decidido dejarlo así, la pelirroja dentro del baño se colocó el vestido y luego se miró al espejo, el vestido era strapless, totalmente pegado a su cuerpo y le llegaba unos buenos diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla, y aunque nunca se había vestido de esa manera se dio cuenta que se veía bastante bien y se sentía… sexy con él.

De igual manera tomó la bata que estaba colgada en un perchero en el baño y se enrolló con ella, salió cuando Scorpius estaba colocándose la camisa, el chico como siempre se dejó los botones sin abrochar y solo salió del biombo halándola con él, en ese instante Lily, Roxanne y Alessandra entraron a la habitación sin pedir permiso trayendo consigo bolsas de maquillajes de todo tipo.

Pasaron de largo junto al rubio y tomaron el brazo de Rose para sentarla en la cama, Scorpius no pudo hacer nada más que tomar asiento a su lado.

Alessandra lo observó frunciendo el ceño― No me agrada que Estes aquí ―le soltó de sopetón.

―No puedo hacer nada ―contesto el chico irritado.

―Está bien, pero no digas nada y quédate calladito, necesitamos trabajar para que todo salga bien.

Scorpius durante la próxima media hora fue testigo de cómo las chicas caminaban como locas por toda la habitación trayendo y llevando tarros, pinceles, brochas, etc.; no entendía que tanto hacían pero unas venían y llevaban, al final se echó atrás en la cama y cerró los ojos para esperar que las chicas estuvieran listas.

* * *

><p>―¡Terminamos!<p>

El gritito de Alessandra lo despertó de la pequeña siesta en la que había caído, abrió los ojos y se sentó para mirar a las 4 chicas de la habitación: Alessandra fiel a su palabra estaba increíblemente guapa, el vestido negro era tan pecaminoso como la chica y su rostro estaba pintado resaltando sus increíbles ojos azules, Lily vestía de azul y el color le quedaba de muerte, Roxanne también estaba muy bella y más parecía que la chica de la tarde se había vestido de diablita, pero Rose… esa definitivamente no era Rose, la chica tenía el cabello suelto, el vestido verde le entallaba de maravilla y se notaba cada curva del cuerpo –esbelta y curvilínea, pero lo que lo mataba eran sus piernas- y finalmente su rostro se veía… diferente, estaba maquillada más que nada en los ojos pero su mirada era de lo más cautivante.

―¿Y bien?

Scorpius busco su lengua y asintió apreciativamente― Todas se ven increíbles ―afirmó. Las chicas comenzaron a dar saltitos tomadas de las manos –menos Rose, claro- y después Alessandra las detuvo y agregó.

―Esta noche estamos de cacería, ¡Cuidado chicos, aquí vamos!

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola chicas!<em>

_Logré hacer el capítulo y pues no se como estaré en los próximos días así que me decidí a subirlo, aclaró que el chap si está algo soso pero está es la calma antes de la tempestad -o en este caso, de lo bueno-, así que paciencia que en el próximo pasaran cosas buenas xD_

_Como prometí salieron a la luz mas romances, no los tocó mas profundamente porque para eso hay mucho fic por delante así que por ahorita solo enclareso las parejas, los chicos que no tienen ligue aun pronto pronto tendrán, solo espero que comprendan que para hacer un buen fic tambien deben haber chaps que preparen el terreno y tambien quiero tomarme mi tiempo para pensar que se viene._

_El chap está declarando que Rose es MUY buena, Scor muy baboso y Lily definitivamente muy sincera xD Tengo la idea de que aunque Rose es mojigata y todo lo que querramos tambien es linda, no es esta belleza sexual pero tiene lo suyo y ps no decepciona, es una chica bonita, tranquila y mojigata xD_

_Scor está buenísimo y tambien los demas chicos, vamos que son magos y no son feos xD_

_Por último solo pido paciencia porque como dije publique para no verme en problemas pero comenzaré a trabajar ya con el siguiente chap para lograr algo bueno, aunque he subido uno por semana puede que me tome mi tiempo si no sale todo como quiero y sino pues nos estaremos viendo pronto._

_Gracias por todos los review, he tenido una buena cantidad y en serio me alegraron de manera extraordinaria cada día que me llegaban al correo, a las que no tienen cuenta les agradesco por acá y les pido que sigan alegrando mis días, porque despues de un duro día en la U de verdad ponen una mega sonrisa en mi rostro!_

_Nos estaremos leyendo pronto._

_Adi Roldán._

_Nuevamente les pido reviews y seguramente Scor aparesca en tu baño con una toalla en las caderas y está vez se le caerá xD_


	5. Capítulo 05: Roces incitadores

_Capítulo 05: Roces incitadores_

Las luces azules y violetas vibraban y creaban el ambiente perfecto dentro de la discoteca, la música estaba en volumen alto y era casi imposible hablar. Scorpius estaba sentado al lado de Rose en una mesa de la zona VIP que los Scamander habían logrado conseguir con los contactos, prácticamente acababan de llegar al lugar y la pelirroja comenzaba a sentir en su cabeza los estragos de la música tan alta.

Un par de segundos antes Alessandra se había llevado a bailar a James, para de paso, alejarlo de su hermana y que no sacara su vena de sobreprotector mientras la chica hablaba con Lysander, Lily que siempre se había caracterizado de ser una buena estratega se había sentado al lado del chico y cada vez que le iba a decir algo se acercaba a él y se aseguraba de susurrarle en el oído, desde el otro lado de la mesa Rose miraba incómoda a Lily con Sander y Roxanne al lado de ellos hablaba con Lorcan un poco más alejados pero cada poco la chica agitaba su cabello en actitud claramente provocativa. Malfoy a su costado se había dedicado a vaciar la botella de vodka –muggle- que habían pedido y miraba a la pista donde Alessandra bailaba bastante pegada con James y también en donde Nott ya bailaba con una morena espectacular. Albus y Hugo se habían ido directo al bar a la llegada y la pelirroja se imaginaba que ya estaban ligando con alguna chica.

Volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, incómoda con el vestido –el cual se le había subido tanto que estaba segura no faltaba mucho para enseñar la ropa interior-, Scorpius cada tanto miraba de reojo las piernas blancas y largas, sabía que estaba incomoda con el vestido que le había prestado a su amiga pero admitía –aunque le hubiera costado en un principio- que podría agradecerle a Ale el gesto.

Tomó la botella nuevamente y en un vaso sin utilizar sirvió la bebida luego de llenarse el suyo propio, después lo puso frente a las narices de la chica para llamar su atención.

La chica observó el vaso durante unos segundos y frunció el ceño graciosamente.

―No tomo…

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco por algo que se había imaginado mucho antes de servir la bebida y no lo retiro de la vista de la chica, sino que tomó su mano y lo depositó en él.

―Imagino que no, pero deberías.

―No quiero, gracias ―contestó posando nuevamente el vaso en la mesa frente a ellos. El chico volvió a tomarlo.

―Te reto…

Rose chocó su mirada con el rubio y lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos, había probado el líquido y sabía lo que hacía, también sabía que era estúpido aceptar la apuesta pero si había algo que no podía dejar pasar era eso, un reto.

Sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Scorpius tomó el vaso de su mano y se lo empinó de un solo trago, el líquido bajo por su garganta quemando levemente, lo tragó sin mayor esfuerzo y al haber terminado volvió a ponerlo sobre la mesa. Aunque Scor quisiera disimularlo, era obvio que no había creído que la chica cedería y se sintió extrañamente atraído por lo temeraria que se había visto Rose.

La chica le sonrió sin quitarle la mirada de encima y luego por sobre su hombro se quedó observando algo, el rubio sintió que alguien estaba tras de él, giró un poco su cabeza y alcanzó a ver la silueta de un chico alto –aunque no tanto como el- y de pelo oscuro, el recién llegado lo miro por unos segundo pero al ver que no estaban sentados tan cerca ni nada se fijó en la pelirroja y le sonrió― Hola Rose, mucho tiempo sin verte. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo un rato?

La chica trato de contestar la sonrisa de el con una sonrisa obviamente forzada y negó suavemente con la cabeza― No puedo ―contesto, y para sorpresa del Slytherin una pequeña mano temblorosa se entrelazo con la suya, como para dar énfasis a la respuesta― vine con alguien.

El chico se vio claramente decepcionado pero se recompuso, le dirigió una clara mirada arrogante al rubio y luego volvió a dirigirse a Rose― Está bien, estaré aquí toda la noche por si te animas ―le dirigió una mirada llena de intenciones y se alejó.

Rose soltó la mano de Scorpius y evitó la mirada del chico.

―¿Quién era él?

La chica ignoró la pregunta de Scorpius y se dedicó a volver a llenar su vaso de vodka y de un solo trago lo hizo desaparecer por completo, no quería darle explicaciones al chico sobre un suceso estúpido de su pasado pero sentía que la mirada de Scorpius estaba puesta sobre ella y no se iba a quitar de allí.

Giro su rostro a él, seria― No es asunto tuyo, así que no insistas porque no voy a decirte nada.

El chico iba a contestarle cuando una chica se paró exactamente frente a él y en un gesto puramente practicado y antiguo metió su mano entre los cabellos rubios del chico y después la bajo hasta su cuello. Rose miró a la fulana con sorpresa pero ella no se dignó a dirigirle la más mínima atención siquiera.

―Hola Scorpius ―el casi ronroneo con el que se dirigió a él creo un malestar extraño en el estómago de Rose haciendo que prestará más atención al intercambio, el chico solo asintió como saludo pero ella no espero a mas para tomar asiento literalmente en las piernas del chico y se acercó a su rostro para hablar con él.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa Lily observaba lo que estaba pasando, le pidió un trago a Lysander y cuando el chico se alejó de la mesa ella fue a tomar asiento al lado de Rose.

―Deberías de decirle algo, Rosie. No vas a estar a su lado toda la noche viendo cómo se liga a cada chica en la discoteca.

―Es su problema, Lily, no el mío.

―Creo que realmente no merece la pena que estés aquí sentada viendo como hace que las chicas caigan a sus pies y lo zorras que son algunas.

―Realmente poco me interesa lo que deje o no de hacer, olvídalo.

La chica le dirigió una mirada desconcertada y se levantó de su lado, se alejó de la mesa rumbo hacia la barra donde Lysander estaba hablando con la bartender.

Rose de reojo observó como Scorpius a su lado trataba de hablar con la chica mientras parecía esquivar los intentos de ella de besarle, al final el chico apoyo su espalda totalmente en el respaldo del asiento y tomó las manos de la morena para alejarlas de su cuerpo.

Intercambio un par de palabras con la chica mientras la miraba serio, ella pareció quedarse un poco shockeada con lo que fuera que le había dicho y se levantó de un salto sin dejar de mirándolo fieramente.

El se limitó a observar como la morena se alejaba del lugar sin volver a dirigirle una mirada más, pero claramente enojada pues sus puños iban apretados y se movía a paso rápido, sabía que Rose a su lado lo mirada sorprendida y curiosa.

―¿Qué le dijiste?

El rubio la volteó a ver y se quedó con su mirada fija en ella, sonrió de lado burlonamente― No es asunto tuyo ―bromeó haciendo alusión a la respuesta que ella le había dado anteriormente―, pero si tanto deseas saber le dije que no necesitaba una babosa pegada a mi cuerpo en este momento y que quería que me dejara solo.

Rose abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la crudeza del chico, el se limitaba a mirarla burlonamente― ¿en serio le dijiste eso?

―Si ―le contestó a la chica descaradamente, aunque Rose estaba de acuerdo que la actitud de la chica no podía ser para algo más que lo que había hecho el chico tampoco estaba de acuerdo que hubiera sido de manera tan cruda.

―No le hubieras dicho eso, tal vez…

―En Hogwarts ella fue novia mía, como por dos semanas pero lo fue. Terminé con ella porque la encontré en la cama de un amigo mío luego de la última vez que nos acostamos, definitivamente no quiero tener nada que ver con ella.

La chica se quedó pasmada por lo que le decía Scorpius, ni tanto por saber lo zorra que era la chica sino más bien porque el rubio en su cara le estaba diciendo que se había acostado con ella. Por alguna razón se sintió estúpida por haber tratado de reprender al chico por lo que le había dicho a la morena y sintió que su estómago volvía a sufrir un vuelco a la visión de los dos juntos, si volvía a encontrar a la chica en cuestión bien podría decirle que tuviera un poco más de dignidad y también podría agregar la palabra zorra en algún lado.

El chico volvió su mirada a la pista de baile y luego se giró a la pelirroja― No vine aquí a sentarme toda la noche, Weasley; y dado que no hay otra opción por el hechizo… ¿vamos a bailar?

* * *

><p>La chica lo miró intrigada por el ofrecimiento y estaba segura que si no tuviera un par de grados de alcohol en la sangre seguramente se hubiera negado, pero nada perdía con bailar con el chico y divertirse un ratito. Asintió y lo tomó de la muñeca llevándolo ella a la pista de baile.<p>

Lysander estaba sentado en la barra viendo fijamente a su gran amiga de la vida, tenía un año de no verla y había extrañado cada segundo las travesuras que hacían siempre que estaban juntos, con la edad al contrario no habían cambiado los hábitos sino más bien se habían vuelto cómplices en cuanto a cubrirse las espaldas y luego contarse lo que hacían.

April, la chica, había sido amiga de los rubios desde que habían estado en pañales prácticamente –ellos porque ella era mayor que el par por 3 años-, y eran como hermanos, ambos estaban tratando de ponerse al día, se contaban a una velocidad torrencial todo lo que habían hecho desde el verano pasado cuando se habían visto por última vez. Lysander se mantenía apoyado en la barra mientras enfrente de él April buscaba sonsacarle al chico si estaba de conquista en ese momento o si nadie había captado su atención, antes que Lysander pudiera mencionarle a la pequeña Potter pareció que April había recordado algo importante y se puso seria.

―Hace un par de días me encontré a Erika por acá, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme por ti y me dijo que te diera esto si venían este verano ―le extendió un pequeño papel doblado meticulosamente, el chico lo miró por unos segundos y dudoso lo tomó, de reojo observó si Lily aún seguía sentada en la mesa o si había ido en su busca.

―¿Qué más te dijo? ―preguntó al cerciorarse que no estaba cerca.

―Quiero saber qué es exactamente lo que paso entre ustedes dos.

El rubio volvió a fijarse si Lily estaba aún lejos y decidió a contarle a su amiga lo que había ocurrido cuando vio que hablaba seria con Rose― ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado un día antes de irnos de regreso a Londres, Lorcan y yo vinimos acá y ella paso toda la noche conmigo?

El chico espero el asentimiento de la chica para continuar― La cosa es que mis padres se habían tenido que regresar como una semana antes a Londres, y como ella tenía la idea que mi hermano y yo éramos 2 años mayores de lo que somos me dijo que nos fuéramos a mi casa y yo accedí, nos acostamos y al día siguiente yo tuve que irme a Londres tal como estaba planeado, se echó a llorar como 2 horas enteras y estuvo suplicándome que me quedara un par de semanas más, al final se puso insoportable y yo solo pude… ―el tono de Lysander se fue desvaneciendo por la mirada nerviosa que había aparecido en el rostro de April, la chica miraba por sobre su hombro a algo o alguien.

El giró levemente su cabeza y vió a Lily parada detrás de el con la mirada más infernal que alguna vez le había dirigido.

―Erika, ¿no?

―Lily… ―la llamó apurándose a tomarla por la muñeca, ella se desligo del agarre con facilidad y le sonrió fríamente.

―No te preocupes, cariño, tú estás solterito, ¿no? ―le dirigió una mirada de los pies a la cabeza y se alejó de él perdiéndose entre la multitud apiñada en el centro de la pista de baile.

* * *

><p>Albus había perdido de vista a Hugo casi inmediatamente que ambos se alejaran de la pista, no entendía que le estaba pasando al chico pero se mantenía más taciturno de lo normal y parecía demasiado pensativo, ante esto se había ido a sentar en la barra en la parte que estaba más alejado de la pista de baile.<p>

Una mano suave se posó en su hombro y él se giró a ver quién le había llamado, a su espalda una chica pequeña y delgada lo miraba, su pelo era de un negro profundo y sus ojos eran tan cafés que también llegaban a verse negros por la oscuridad del lugar, vestía un jeans apretado y una camisa que dejaba su espalda destapada y le llegaba un poco más arriba del ombligo, enseñando su vientre plano y un piercing. Su piel era blanca y su rostro parecía el de un ángel.

―Jennifer, hola ―la chica que era compañera suya de curso en Hogwarts sonrió, a diferencia de él ella iba a Slytherin, pero siempre le había parecido que la chica no encajaba en el perfil de las serpientes, su voz era suave al igual que su carácter.

―Hola, Albus. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Los Scamander nos invitaron a su casa de verano durante dos meses, ahora los chicos decidieron traernos acá para pasar un poco el rato e integrarnos más entre todo ―la chica lo miró claramente extrañada―, andamos con Malfoy, Zabinny y Nott.

La pelinegra soltó una risa suave y melódica entendiendo el punto del chico, luego hizo un puchero tan gracioso como encantador― Lorcan y Lysander no me avisaron, que maleducados de su parte.

―¿Los conoces?

―Eran de mi casa y mis padres son amigos bastante cercanos del señor Scamander, nuestra casa de veraneo está a solo 3 millas de donde ustedes se están quedando ahorita, le diré a mi madre que me deje ir con ustedes para no estarme aburriendo más en mi casa ―el chico asintió emocionado interiormente, la chica siempre le había parecido interesante y guapa, le encantaba su forma de ser.

―Dile, no creo que los gemelos se molesten.

La chica asintió y tomó asiento a su lado― Me gustan los mojitos, ¿sabes?

El chico se puso rojo y la miró tímidamente― Lo siento ―llamó con su mano al bartender más cercano y ordeno el mojito de la chica, para el pidió una botella de whisky de fuego.

―Tienes unos ojos de un verde precioso, me encantan ―Albus se desubico por el comentario más extraño que le habían hecho en toda su vida y se rasco el cuello nerviosamente, la chica le sonrió radiante y agitó su cabello.

―No seas tímido, cariño, por lo menos si esta noche quieres tener algo de suerte.

* * *

><p>Alessandra pegó aún más su espalda al pecho de James, ambos bailaban pegados y las manos del chico se mantenían en los huesos de la cadera de la chica, ambos se movían sensualmente al compás de la música y cada poco la chica apretujaba su cuerpo aún más con el chico, James sintió una corriente con el último roce del trasero de la chica en cierta parte de su cuerpo que definitivamente no era de piedra así que en un movimiento rápido la dejo de frente a él nuevamente para alejar el cuerpo venido seguramente del infierno y que no se avergonzara a sí mismo en plena discoteca.<p>

El chico le sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Alessandra tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de tanto bailar, él la miro fijamente detallando los ángulos en el rostro de la chica, era una chica muy bonita.

En un gesto que Ale no esperaba James tomó su mano entre la de él y fijó su mirada en ella, se la llevó a los labios y depositó un tierno beso en ella, la chica siguió el gesto y sintió que un estremecimiento le bajaba por la espalda. Cuando el chico regresó su mano al costado de su cuerpo sin soltarla miró fijamente su rostro, no con lujuria ni deseo, solo fue una mirada de lo más penetrante y estaba segura que ningún chico alguna vez la había mirado como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo James.

El inclinó su cabeza y ella sintió como si un cable la halara para ponerse de puntillas, sus narices se rozaron y James se aseguró de repetir el roce las suficientes veces para hacer que ambos se desesperaran, luego lentamente terminó de acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la boca de la chica y le dio el beso más romántico que alguna vez en su vida Alessandra había experimentado.

* * *

><p>Theodore Nott era un chico que se jactaba de 3 cualidades, eran 3 cosas que lo identificaban a la perfección y eran parte inherente de si: era una persona muy astuta, cualidad por la cual había entrado a Slytherin y que aunque mucha gente pensara que no la tenía no era el caso, sabia como hacer que todo saliera como él deseaba y siempre con la astucia que lo correspondía; era racional, entendía que debía hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible y siempre pensaba cual era el camino más apto para lo que deseaba; y finalmente amaba a las mujeres, no importaba la altura que tuvieran, el color de cabello, color de ojos, no importaba nada, si tenía esa chispa seductora de toda mujer hormonal y llena de vida él las seguía.<p>

También se jactaba de una larga lista de mujeres y que en toda su vida solamente 3 le hubieran rechazado alguna vez: Jaime, su mejor amiga de la infancia –una chica preciosa que él había intentado besar a los 12 años y la chica había huido de el-, Alessandra –aunque no le molestaba porque sabía que si la chica hubiera accedido a estar con él no serían tan amigos como en ese momento- y Aimée, una chica preciosa, piel canela, ojos color miel y un cabello café cenizo claro. La chica lo había hecho salivar desde la primera vez que la había visto 3 años antes y nunca había podido olvidar su gusto por ella. El motivo por el que lo había rechazado era la distancia.

Aimée era educada, de buena cuna e hija mayor de una de las familias de magos más legendarias de la Riviera Francesa. Había estudiado en Beauxbatons toda su vida, la veía 3 veces cada año pero disfrutaba cada segundo en que miraba su rostro. Había pensado que este verano no podría verla por visitar a los gemelos pero su sorpresa había sido que había tenido un vistazo de ella en la pista de baile, ella con su hermana menor y una amiga más, mientras el bailaba con la morena de infarto.

Theo como un pensador astuto y racional no perdió su tiempo en deshacerse de la morena y caminó en la dirección en la que había visto desaparecer a las 3 chicas.

Los ojos de Aimée brillaron con alegría y reconocimiento cuando el chico se paró frente a ella, de un solo salto rodeo la mesa y lo abrazó fuertemente, luego se alejó de él y le dirigió una mirada apreciativa.

―¡Theo!

El acento francés de ella no era notorio para nada porque casi desde que había aprendido a hablar sus padres se habían dedicado a que tuviera un tutor inglés y que la chica hablara la lengua como si fuera la natal y también cada año se dedicaban a visitar a los amigos ingleses que tenían.

Theo saludo a Audrey –la hermana de Aimée, 1 año menor que ella- y a la amiga de las chicas, Rachel, una chica de alta alcurnia entre las familias de magos ingleses, se había graduado 2 años antes que ellos.

Aimée invitó a Theo a tomar asiento con ella mientras las chicas se alejaban a traer al novio de Rachel en la barra, la chica sonrió tomándolo de la mano– Creí que este año ya no podría verte, no sé si te has enterado pero me vine a estudiar a Londres y no había podido comunicarme contigo ni con tus padres.

El chico la miró escéptico, esa era la noticia que menos se hubiera imaginado recibir en ese momento– ¿Estás viviendo acá? ¿Con quién?

–Estoy sola, mis padres me consiguieron un apartamento en la zona norte de Londres, aun no me he establecido bien porque Rachel nos invitó a mi hermana y a mí a venir acá durante estos dos meses y el apartamento está siendo remodelado por mi madreen este momento, luego será oficialmente mío.

–Nunca creí que tus padres te dejarían salir del país sin ir ellos contigo o con la escolta que siempre te acompañaba allá en Francia.

La chica aumentó aún más su sonrisa y Theo comprendió que estaba que no cabía de la alegría de estarse independizando poco a poco luego de vivir amarrada a sus padres– Por alguna razón piensan que como acá mi familia no es tan conocida ni nada tengo menos peligro de verme secuestrada que allá en Francia, tienen la impresión de que tu país es mucho más seguro que el nuestro y yo no me opuse obviamente. Pero bueno, ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

–Los padres de unos amigos tienen una casa cerca de acá y nos invitaron a pasar los 2 meses con ellos, por lo menos hasta que tengamos que tomar nuestros rumbos y decisiones del futuro, por ahorita nos encontramos disfrutando.

La chica sonrió y sus ojos miel brillaron intensamente– Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para andar todos juntos.

El chico se inclinó hacia ella y susurró– Por supuesto que sí, Aimée. Nada me encantaría más que pasar los días a tu lado.

* * *

><p>Hugo Weasley a diferencia de lo que muchas personas creían nunca había sido como sus padres, no era impulsivo como Ron ni estudioso como Hermione; al contrario siempre fue racional pero sin clavarse a extremos en un solo tema y para hacer ciertas cosas antes estudiaba el terreno, era tan astuto como valiente, aun recordaba como en su ceremonia con el sombrero seleccionador había dudado durante unos segundos en que casa colocarle, había debatido en su cabeza la mejor decisión, le había dicho que su destino era estar siempre en la frontera entre lo moral y lo inmoral –algo que nunca le había contado a nadie-, y que aunque su futuro podía ser más prometedor en Slytherin lo pondría en Gryffindor para que aprendiera a elegir de la mejor manera, el no había mencionado palabra y desde entonces siempre se había mantenido firme en sus ideales pero dentro de lo enseñado por sus padres, aunque a veces su mente disfrutara discutiendo con su conciencia.<p>

Desde hacía más de un año se encontraba de novio de Taylor, una preciosa chica de ojos verdes, pelo rubio y tal y como a él le gustaban las chicas no era delgadísima sino muy curvilínea, tenía justo el cuerpo que el adoraba. Como le había dicho a los gemelos antes de salir hacia la discoteca la chica –Gryffindor y de su curso- llegaría ese día mas noche a la casa de los chicos a pasar con ellos y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado con ella Hugo tenía la esperanza de por fin llevar la relación a otro nivel; gracias a su pequeña parte Slytherin –y a la chispa de valor Gryffindor de ella- había logrado convencerla de que le dijera a sus padres que iría a la casa de una amiga y luego les dijera que se iría a la casa de otros amigos a pasar el resto de las vacaciones.

Estaba nervioso, sabía que era bastante difícil que ella se arrepintiera de la decisión y le dejara plantado, pero lo que lo mantenía en un estado en que su estómago parecía darse una lucha con sus otros órganos era porque entendía que ocurriría –o más bien que buscaría el que ocurriera- una vez ella estuviera allí y lo que implicaría la decisión de ella.

Desde que habían comenzado su relación habían vivido aventuras, discusiones, alejamientos y ahora se encontraban en un momento de comprensión invaluable, aunque el pelirrojo aún estaba pequeño sabía lo que quería en su vida y Taylor era una parte inherente de su futuro, no tenía pensado dejarla ir de sus manos mientras fuera su decisión y no le exigiría más de lo que ella quería darle, sabía que en el momento en que la había invitado a pasar con él las vacaciones también le había declarado cuáles eran sus intenciones en la penetrante mirada que le había dirigió antes de que ella le diera el sí.

Apuró la segunda copa de la noche y decidió que ocurriera lo que ocurriera en el verano, le ayudaría a ver si Taylor y el podían formalizar más la relación y ser un poco más felices con la formalidad.

* * *

><p>Lily iba pasando a un lado de la pista cuando la chica posó sus ojos en una de las parejas que bailaban dentro de ella, el cabello rubio de Scorpius resaltaba con las luces moradas y azules y que decir de su prima con el cabello tan rojo, ambos estaban bailando y el chico ya tenía sus manos en la cadera de Rose y la chica claramente no tenía ninguna intención de alejarse de él.<p>

Cuando logró salir un poco de la sorpresa de ver a su prima tan cercana a Malfoy, un chico absolutamente guapo se paró frente a ella y le tendió la mano, la chica la tomó sin vacilar y él la acercó comenzando una serie de movimientos incitadores y rítmicos, la pequeña Potter le sonrió mientras acercaba y alejaba su cuerpo de él siguiente el ritmo de la música.

La mano del chico se posó en la espalda de Lily y él se inclinó cerca de su oído– ¿Cómo te llamas?

La voz varonil fue absolutamente grave haciendo que la chica se acercara más a él hasta pegar totalmente su cuerpo al del chico, se puso de puntillas por la estatura de él y acercó sus labios al lóbulo de él.

–Lily, ¿Y tú?

–Charles –le contestó el en un susurro bajo y suave, cuando Lily se disponía a preguntarle su edad y de paso tal vez acariciar con sus labios el lóbulo del chico una mano la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la alejó del pecho musculoso de Charles, la pelinegra observó con el ceño fruncido a Lysander y cuando abrió la boca para reclamarle por ser tan inoportuno el rubio le plantó un beso para sorpresa de ella.

* * *

><p>Scorpius podía entender que el alcohol causara acciones que obviamente sobria Rose Wesley no haría pero también sabia y estaba seguro que él era un chico guapo y cualquier chica quería tener algo con él y si no era así era porque la chica en cuestión seguramente era ciega, pero ignorando los hechos obvios nunca en su vida se imaginó que Rose Weasley, la tímida pelirroja de Gryffindor que no hacía más que estudiar en el colegio y dedicar su tiempo a jugar quidditch fuera la chica con la cual estuviera bailando en ese momento y más allá de eso, estuviera haciendo movimientos tan provocativos.<p>

Al principio el baile había comenzado como algo no tranquilo pero si con las distancias necesarias, Rose había bailado con el sin acercamiento y él ni había pensado poner una mano suya sobre el cuerpo de la chica, la situación cambio cuando alguien empujó a Rose desde detrás y Scorpius la detuvo por la cadera, la pelirroja le sonrió en agradecimiento y no se alejó de él ya, sino que simplemente comenzó a bailar dejando que las manos de él estuvieran en su cadera sin problema y varias veces ella colocando su mano en el pecho de él.

Poco a poco y con el trascurso de los minutos pareció que Rose perdía el sentido del juicio o más bien los prejuicios y comenzaba a soltarse un poco más con él, se contorneaba, se rozaba con él y aunque al principio se ponía colorada con los roces después solo le comenzó a sonreír pícaramente.

Luego de los roces accidentales vinieron los planificado, con estos Scorpius si perdió el sentido de lo que estaba pasando y no podía hacer más que apretar las caderas de la chica y pasar su mano por la espalda baja de ella, ella comenzó a moverse más sueltamente y lo hizo de una manera que pocas veces había visto a alguien, definitivamente no era una bailarina de tubo o algo así pero sabía moverse y también sabia rozarse con él y eso era todo lo que podía decir.

El corto vestido se subía cada vez que ella se movía de más y el como buen hombre que era no podía evitar mirar fijamente sus piernas, pero cuando la chica colocó una mano en su nuca y prácticamente se sentó a la pierna de él que estaba en medio delas suyas entendió que la pelirroja sería su perdición, también sabía que no podía luchar contra el calor que le estaba causando en su interior y que por más que lo deseara no iba a poder detenerla si ella se decidía a acercarse a él.

La chica movía sus caderas al compás de la canción que resonaba por toda la discoteca y por primera vez Rose se sentía bien, plena, liberada; las luces la mantenían en un estado paralelo al mundo y le daban la libertad de moverse como ella quisiera, su cuerpo en algún momento había comenzado a calentarse mientras se pegaba cada vez más al chico frente a ella, no sabía ni entendía que la estaba incitando a comportarse de esa manera pero le encantaba, su mano estaba en la nuca de Scorpius y con ella se dedicaba a enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos del chico y a acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando Scorpius por fin se animó a subir sus manos de su cadera hasta una altura bastante cercana a sus pechos el aire le falto, su mente embotada pareció regresar un poco a la tierra y la ayudo a soltarse del abrazo tan íntimo que estaba compartiendo con el rubio, le sonrió a Scorpius y entrelazo sus dedos con él para llevarlo hasta la barra, se inclinó sobre ella dando un perfecto enfoque de su escote al bartender y con voz suave le pidió un par de tequilas, Scor la observó desde atrás y con su mirada puesta solamente sobre el trasero de la chica, estaba tan inclinada hacia adelante que una imagen demasiado erótica y sexual llegó a su mente con ella en esa misma posición: Rose en la discoteca obviamente vacía y el acercándose a ella desde atrás y levantando la fina tela sin el mayor esfuerzo, el aire le falto; el vestido delineaba las curvas e incluso se notaba su ropa interior, el chico salivó literalmente cuando notó que la prenda dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de las nalgas de Rose, la vista no podía ser más espectacular.

Cuando estaba decidido a mandar al diablo cualquier cosa y cumplir su deseo de poner su mano en la curva ella se giró a él y le entrego el pequeño shot de tequila, chocó el suyo propio con el de él y de un solo trago lo hizo desaparecer.

Scorpius la imitó sorprendido por la nueva faceta de la pelirroja, cuando termino el shot lo puso en la barra detrás de ella y se le quedo mirando, ella había tomado asiento en uno de los bancos altos que estaban alineados alrededor de la barra y una sonrisa incitadora llego a sus labios, el rubio se acercó un poco más a ella y terminó casi parado entre las piernas de la chica –por lo menos en lo que el vestido le dejaba abrirse-, Rose paso su lengua sobre sus labios lentamente y eso fue todo lo que falto para que ella pusiera su mano en las solapas de su camisa negra y de un jalón lo acercara haciendo que sus labios chocaran para comenzar a danzar en un beso frenético y consumidor.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola chicas!<em>

_No saben como me siento de feliz de haber podido publicar hoy, desde el fin de semana tenía el chap pero además de que lo he leido y releido no había tenido tiempo de subirlo, a mi en lo personal me ha gustado como ha quedado y solo les pido que no se pongan ya a pensar que todo es color de rosas, no es así obviamente y ya vimos que cada persona tiene su pasado, y aunque pasado pisado, a veces no es asi._

_Obviamente no hay enamoramiento de la nada ni lo habrá, por ahorita nos quedaremos en alborotamiento hormonal xD y exceso de alcohol :D en serio mi mente esta procesando como seguir a una velocidad vertiginosa, me siento abrumada de escribir las escenas tan rápido y a veces es algo desconcertante._

_Con respecto al chap pues lo normal, la llegada, las parejas y los problemas xD Lysander tuvo un pequeño traspie en su conquista pero lo reformó, no? Aunque creo que lo que mas ame fue a James, el chico es un amor y si se dan cuenta bien al leer lo que escribí el dice que Ale le parecé bonita, increíble, en donde vivo los chicos acostumbran a decir que una chica esta buena cuando quieren con ella pero sin respetarla y cuando una chica esta bonita es porque si va serio. _

_Apareció una nueva chica que puede que sea algo fuerte en la vida de Albus, vamos a ver como se desarrolla eso y Hugo relató lo que esta viviendo el, algun chico tendría que tener una relación larga y de tiempo y creo que eso le da un giró algo inesperado, veremos que pasa mas adelante con Theo y la francesita y auqnue en este chap no mayor cosa de Roxanne y Lorcan puede que en el próximo se venga algo bueno con ellos xD _

_Creo que eso es todo y ahora si digo con seguridad que la otra semana no hay chap, entro en parciales el lunes y se vienen pesados v.v por mi carrera la mayoria (por no decir todos) van hechos desde mi casa y eso no me dará tiempo de tomarme un respiro v.v Simplemente prometo que la siguiente si habrá y lo haré con el mayor esmero de todos porque si siento que me la he puesto díficil yo sola xD_

_Solo espero su comprensión como siempre, apoyo, críticas y mas que nada REVIEWS! xD_

**_Si me dejas un review y si aun Scor no aparece con una toalla en las caderas en tu baño seguramente la próxima vez que vayas a una discoteca aparesca, baile contigo muy pero muy sensualmente toda la noche y luego te plante el beso de tu vida._**

_Adi Roldán_


	6. Capítulo 06: Sorpresas

_Capítulo 06: Sorpresas._

Scorpius besaba a Rose como si no iban a vivir lo suficiente para ver el amanecer, la chica mantenía presionadas sus caderas con sus rodillas y revolvía su cabello frenéticamente, el era consciente que su cuerpo comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco con las caricias de la pelirroja.

Sus manos se mantenían en la cintura de ella mas por costumbre que por deseo, no sabía que iba a pasar si subía sus manos un poco mas y rozaba los senos de la chica, las palmas le picaban por lo que deseaba hacer pero no quería que ella se alejara de él y llegado a este punto era mejor que no fuera a arrepentirse o a ponerse a analizar qué era lo que estaban haciendo.

Sintió que en medio del beso ella bajaba una mano desde su cabello, pasando por su espalda y la metía en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón tratando de acercarlo aun más a ella pero la tela de su vestido ya no permitía más acercamiento, pareció que eso la hizo salir del ensueño y se alejo de él.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y se miraron por demasiado tiempo, una extraña atmosfera se creó alrededor de ellos y Scorpius trato de poner su mente en blanco porque sabía que mas allá de este morreo no esperaba nada esa noche, mucho menos de alguien como Rose Weasley, la chica no era de las que se besaba con cualquier tipo y ni siquiera estaba seguro que había compartido la cama ya con alguno.

Ella frunció el ceño y adoptó una mirada perdida y vidriosa– No me siento muy bien –le susurró y sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara la chica tuvo una arcada lo suficientemente fuerte para impulsarse al frente y se detuvo en el pecho del rubio, el chico supo inmediatamente lo que vendría a continuación y sin importarle mucho quien los viera se apareció en el baño de su habitación en la casa de los Scamander y sin esperar nada inclino a la chica en el inodoro –definitivamente el viaje le había complicado aun más el estómago-, Rose solo se apoyo en él y comenzó a expulsar todo el alcohol que había consumido en la noche.

* * *

><p>Hugo llego a la casa pasada la 1 de la mañana, no había recibido la llamada que esperaba en toda la noche y por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo, sentía su cuerpo engarrotado y tenso por la espera de Taylor, cuando había visto que su billetera estaba sin nada de dinero observó su reloj con la vista algo desubicada y se dio cuenta que ya pasaban de las 12, un extraño sentimiento inundó su cuerpo y por primera vez en su vida estaba bastante molesto, no había recibido ninguna noticia de su novia y la única manera en que eso ocurriera era que ella le fuera a dejar plantado.<p>

Habían quedado de acuerdo de que ella llegaría a la casa de los gemelos a las 10 de la noche y que luego de dejar sus cosas se iba a ir directo a la discoteca a buscarlo, por lo menos ese había sido el plan y siendo ya más de la medianoche podía dar su brazo para decir que la chica no había tenido el valor al final de llegar.

Subió la escaleras con el mayor desgano del mundo y se dirigió a la habitación que estaba en el pasillo al lado del que los habían dejado el día anterior –los gemelos le habían pedido a un elfo domestico que preparara una habitación para Taylor mientras ellos iban a la discoteca, se quedo parado durante varios latidos frente a la puerta y solo observo fijamente la madera, finalmente su mano se elevo, tomo el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos, lo giro y abrió de un solo empujón la puerta.

Se quedo estático en el marco mirando adentro del cuarto, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por la figura que estaba dentro, Taylor parada a un lado de la cama en un vestido strapless demasiado corto para considerarse tal totalmente pegado a cada curva y por alguna razón al chico se le imagino que lo estaba esperando, la había encontrado colocando unos frascos de los que salían diferentes fragancias en el colchón de la cama y según parecía estaba preparándose para algo.

La chica lo observó y su cara se coloreo graciosamente mientras se enderezaba y luego tomaba la parte baja de la falda y trataba de bajarse un poco el vestido, Hugo sintió que su boca salivaba mientras observaba las piernas desnudas de su novia y sus senos totalmente marcados en la tela blanca, era obvio que no andaba sujetador. Intento regresar la razón a su mente y tratar de entender que hacia ella allí y porque no había ido a buscarlo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? Te espero hace casi 3 horas en la discoteca y no llegaste nunca.

–Lo siento.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Ella desvió la mirada hacia la cama y luego al suelo, Hugo entendió que la chica tenía demasiada vergüenza para contestarle y aunque por su mente paso una idea que le encantaba podía asegurar que por más que le agradara estaba equivocado.

Se acerco a ella despacio y cuando sus cuerpos casi se tocaron tomo el mentón de la chica y le levanto el rostro hasta que se miraron fijamente, el ya no la dejo que mirara a otro lado y frunció el ceño para que le contestara.

–Yo sabía… entiendo lo que tú quieres… y estaba…

Agitó sus manos como buscando la manera de expresar lo que pensaba sin morir del bochorno pero ya no encontró la manera de continuar, se paso una mano por el cabello y decidió echar todo por la borda– sé lo que quieres y porque me dijiste que viniera, entiendo que tenemos más de un año de estar saliendo y que estas esperando que yo esté lista.

Hugo frunció el ceño mientras la veía de manera diferente y extraña, decidió que en este punto era mejor sincerarse con ella y contarle la verdad, como siempre había sido el caso– Se lo que te di a entender cuando te invite y acepto que lo hice con ese propósito, pero si no estás lista por mí no hay problema, puedo esperar lo que haga falta para que tú no te sientas presionada.

–No me siento presionada pero no quiero que te vayas de mi lado por esto.

–Taylor, con eso me estás diciendo que te sientes presionada… –Hugo tomó sus manos entre las suyas y sintió que la seriedad que quería transmitir en ese momento le bajaba totalmente el alcohol de la sangre– te amo y no voy a obligarte a nada, si aun no estás lista yo lo aceptare y no me molestare, nunca. No quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando a algo cuando no es eso lo que quiero, cuando tu estés lista daremos ese paso, si aun no lo estas lo entiendo. Solo voy a pedirte que por favor no te pongas ropa así si quieres que mantenga mis manos lejos de ti –agregó para alejar un poco la tensión de ambiente.

Ella sonrió levemente y lo miro fijamente por varios segundos, luego susurró– Estoy lista.

Hugo podía asegurar que literalmente su corazón había dejado de latir y la garganta se le quedo absolutamente seca, le tomó un par de momentos aclarar su garganta y buscar su voz– ¿estás segura?

–Sabes que si no lo estuviera no me hubiera puesto esto jamás y mucho menos hubiera venido a preparar la cama, quiero esto tanto como tu pero tengo miedo.

Hugo simplemente la miro, tomó una mano pequeña entre las suyas, la halo levemente para acercar a la chica a él y le beso suavemente el cuello, trazo una lluvia de besos desde el cuello hasta la comisura de la boca de la chica y cuando llego a sus labios se alejo ligeramente para volver a mirarla a los ojos– Sabes que te amo y que nunca haré nada para lastimarte, no quiero que hagamos algo y que mañana estés arrepentida por haber dado el paso.

–Lo quiero –repitió la chica, Hugo sentía la lucha interna entre su conciencia y sus deseos, llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en esto pero era este el momento en que aun podía poner todo en perspectiva y medir si era la mejor decisión.

Ella vio la duda en el rostro de su novio y decidió que no quería eso de él, le amaba y era momento, tomó la mano del chico con la suya y la llevo hasta la altura de uno de sus senos, vio en sus ojos la lujuria de lo que estaba pasando y sin pensarlo más coloco su mano cerca de la entrepierna del chico y lo beso.

* * *

><p>Lily apoyó su cuerpo aun mas en el de Lysander y luego separo su boca de la del chico, desde muy pequeña siempre había visto a Lysander como un chico guapo y lindo, siempre había sido bueno con ella y cada vez que su madre visitaba a sus padres él se encargaba de llevarle dulces de miel, sus favoritos.<p>

Había pasado toda su vida admirando al chico, su forma de ser, de comportarse y especialmente como su mirada se suavizaba cuando la veía a ella, siempre se dijo a si misma que cuando se enamorara iba a ser de un chico como Lysander pero nunca imagino que iba a tener la oportunidad de tenerlo a él, sabía que era sueño de pequeña pero ella lo quería y luego de ese beso no iba a dejarlo ir.

El rubio entrelazo sus manos y luego la alejo de la pista de baile, cuando estuvieron fuera del revoltijo de personas se acerco a ella– ya son casi las 2 de la mañana, vamos a buscar a los demás y vayamos a casa.

Ella asintió y Lysander comenzó a caminar rodeando la pista de baile sin soltarle la mano, al poco encontraron a Albus en la barra hablando con una chica increíblemente bonita.

–Hermanito, al fin te encontramos.

El chico se giro a ellos y de manera demasiado penetrante observo las manos unidas de los dos, luego vio fijamente a Lily al rostro y luego a Lysander, la chica notó esto y se apresuro a desviar la atención de ellos.

–Hola, tu eres del colegio, ¿no?

–Sí, Jennifer –hizo un leve movimiento a modo de saludo para ella y luego se giró al gemelo– Sander, tiempos sin verte, cariño.

–Hola, Jenny. Creí que estas vacaciones no vendrían por acá ni nada, se suponía que tus padres se irían a Italia la semana siguiente y jure que ibas con ellos.

–Sigue siendo el plan, ahorita mismo le estaba diciendo a Albus que sería buena idea que me una a ustedes y mejor decido no irme a Italia, ya me tiene aburrida ir al mismo lugar siempre y pienso que la puedo pasar mejor aquí –le dio una fugaz mirada de reojo al chico de ojos verdes y sonrió.

–Me imagino, ¿Quién no se aburre de ir a Italia? –le contestó con sarcasmo el rubio, ella sonrió.

–Bueno, la persona que ha ido más veces de las que puede contar obviamente si, ¿no te parece buena idea que quiera irme a la casa de ustedes el resto de las vacaciones?

Lily frunció el ceño un poco desubicada por lo que estaba diciendo la chica, aunque nunca había tratado con ella no sabía si era de fiar o no dejar que se fuera a quedar con ellos y se acercara a Lysander.

–Disculpa, ¿conoces a sus padres?

La serpiente percibió la nota molesta en la voz de Lily y sonrió pícaramente, para alejar un poco los pensamientos de la otra chica decidió aclarar detrás de quien se encontraba en ese momento, llevo su mano al muslo de Albus y la movió para que la chica captara.

–Sus padres y los míos son amigos de tiempos, y no te angusties, Lysander es como mi hermano –Lily había seguido con la vista el movimiento de la mano de la chica y simplemente miró a su hermano, el chico parecía un poco incómodo por lo que estaba haciendo Jennifer frente a su hermana pero no dijo nada, ella aparto la mano y se puso de pie– Bueno, creo que yo mejor me voy, seguro mi hermano ya me dejo aquí botada por haberme perdido –le dio un abrazo a Lysander, un beso en la mejilla a la chica y luego se giró a Albus, se inclino a él y le dio un beso demasiado cerca de su boca, luego se enderezo– adiós, chicos. Mañana llego por tu casa Sander.

Los 3 observaron por donde se perdió la pelinegra y luego Lily y Albus se miraron fijamente– ¿Estáis de novios? –presionó el chico inmediatamente, Lily que no iba a dejar pasar el tono molesto de su hermano le encaró.

–¿Estas tu con ella?

Ambos se miraron retadoramente hasta que Lysander trato de desviar la pelea– No peleen, niños.

Albus lo miró fieramente en ese momento– Tu cállate, Lysander. Si me entero que uno de tus dedos toco a mi hermana más de lo prudente vamos a tener un par de palabras y puede que un par de golpes.

El amenazado levanto las manos en señal de paz– Cálmate, chico. Me conoces de la vida y sabes que nunca le haría nada a tu hermana.

Ambos se miraron durante un par de segundos y finalmente Albus cabeceo ligeramente– Mas te vale, aprecio mucho tu amistad para tener que convertirme en tu asesino.

Lysander asintió y le dio una palmada en el hombro al chico– Es hora de irnos pero no sabemos donde están Roxanne y Lorcan ni James y Ale, supongo que Nott ya está con alguno de ellos.

–Hace algunos minutos vi a Lorcan saliendo con Roxanne, me imagino que ya están en la casa con los demás, creo que solo nosotros tres estamos acá.

–Bien, vámonos ya.

* * *

><p>Alessandra estaba en el baño de su habitación, se miraba reflejada en el espejo vestida con un camisón corto de un tono rosa piel bastante traslucido, no mostraba nada pero se podía notar su cuerpo en el. Aunque había dejado de ser virgen a sus 15 años –en una de las clásicas borracheras en las que había participado con Scor y Theo- nunca había sentido el nerviosismo que en ese momento su cuerpo estaba experimentando, James la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta sentado sobre la litera que antes había compartido con Rose. Luego del beso que se habían dado en la discoteca el chico había seguido bailando con ella dándole cada poco besos suaves en sus labios, no era el James que había besado en la cocina de la casa y no sabía cómo comportarse, nunca había tenido citas ni había estado interesada en chicos como él, normalmente siempre había sido perseguida por chicos que se caracterizaban de picaflores y que no sabían mantener una relación estable, más bien solo esperaban llevar una chica a la cama y todo acababa, nunca había tenido problemas con eso porque jamás había deseado atarse a nadie.<p>

Su estomago parecía tener millones de duendecillos de cornualles volando dentro de él y sus piernas no se sentían tan seguras, por primera vez en su vida Alessandra no sabía cuál era la manera en la que debía actuar con un chico porque sabía que James le había dicho muchas cosas con ese beso, menos que deseaba acostarse con ella en ese momento.

Tomó aire y agarró el pomo de la puerta, nunca había tenido miedo o dudas sobre un chico y no comenzaría en ese momento, salió del baño y observó a James acostado sobre la cama con sus piernas de fuera en el suelo, se acercó despacio y vio que él estaba con los ojos cerrados pero no parecía dormido, se recostó a su lado y el chico abrió los ojos.

–Te has tardado.

–No sabía que iba a pasar.

James la miró confundido

–¿Dónde?

Ella le miro fijamente y puso su mano derecha sobre el torso del chico, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ayer me acerque a ti y trate de seducirte y has sido el primer chico que me ha ignorado de alguna manera, no quieres acostarte conmigo pero ahora has pasado toda la noche a mi lado.

El la miro entre aturdido y extrañado pero una pequeña sonrisa llego a sus labios– Alessandra, eres una de las chicas más bonitas que he conocido y claro que quiero acostarme contigo, pero no quiero hacerlo porque sí, me parece que mereces mas.

–No soy virgen y nadie nunca había tratado de hacer algo más conmigo que tener relaciones, no sé qué es lo que te hace diferente que todos los demás hombres, incluso Theo quiso tener algo conmigo antes de ser amigos.

–Aunque eres muy interesante, de verdad no quiero saber ese tipo de detalles sobre ti. Desde ayer me di cuenta que eres especial y no quiero solo decir que quiero acostarme contigo, que ocurra y no pasemos de allí, quiero que me cueste ganarlo y que descubra mucho mientras lo intento.

Alessandra alejo su mano del pecho del chico y se acurruco a su lado mirándolo fijamente, no lo entendía, nunca en su vida había deseado que alguien le dijera esas palabras y siempre había pensado que eso no ocurría mas allá que en las obras de teatro a las que su madre la había llevado a Paris, sintió que su mente trataba de entender lo que James le estaba diciendo pero no podía creer que fuera verdad todo, no era normal que un chico de la edad de ellos dijera eso.

–Pero es que no lo entiendo…

–No debes hacerlo, solo necesito que me hagas difícil que lleguemos a acostarnos y quiero que llegado a ese punto no me olvides.

Alessandra entendió el mensaje debajo de eso y se decepcionó, sabía que era lo que él quería de ella y era algo que ella no iba a darle– No me voy a enamorar de ti, James. No es algo que deseo que ocurra y no va a pasar.

James se sentó y giro su rostro para mirarla, sonrió del lado suavemente y con una mano le acaricio el cabello– No creo que sea algo en lo que tengas mucho que decir, voy a trabajar por esto y lo voy a conseguir, cuando me propongo algo no lo dejo hasta que lo logro y ahorita eres lo que deseo porque sé que puede ser algo especial –se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso en la frente y abandonó la habitación dejando a la chica sorprendida y extrañada.

* * *

><p>Lorcan estaba apoyado sobre Roxanne, con su mano derecha detenía las manos de la chica sobre la cabeza de esta mientras que con la izquierda evitaba que su cuerpo se posara por completo sobre ella, ambos se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en ellos.<p>

Roxanne paseaba sus manos por el torso blanco del ojiazul, momentos antes había desabrochado la camisa del chico y la había enrollado hasta sus brazos dejando el pecho blanco al descubierto, disfrutaba de volver a colocar sus manos sobre ese cuerpo, ella ya estaba en ropa interior y decidió que era momento de que Lorcan perdiera totalmente la camisa y sus pantalones.

Comenzó a removerse para alejar el cuerpo masculino del suyo y cuando logro soltar una de sus manos empujó el pecho de Lorcan hasta que el chico entendió que ella quería tomar el control, se dejo hacer por ella y terminó con su espalda sobre el colchón y con ella sentada sobre su vientre, sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Apoyó sus manos sobre los músculos delineados de él y se inclino para besarle el cuello, sus manos viajaban por todos lados hasta que se elevo un poco la pelvis y llego al botón del pantalón, lo soltó rápido y descendió sobre su cuerpo llevándose consigo la prenda, cuando volvió sobre su recorrió lista para retirar la camisa por completo la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

James quien estaba al lado de Lysander, ambos bajo el marco de la puerta los observaban con los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas, James estaba pálido y su mano apretaba fuertemente el pomo de la puerta.

–¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Roxanne no puedo hacer nada más que halar la manta que estaba sobre la cabecera de la cama de Lorcan y se envolvió con ella, sentándose a un lado del chico acostado sobre la cama.

–¡Váyanse de aquí! –les chilló.

–¡¿Y dejarlos solos? ¡Ni loco! –la chica se puso colorada y se levanto de la cama para poder gritarle un poco más cómoda a su primo, justo en ese momento pareció que la casa decidió entrar en vida –seguramente atraídos por los gritos de su primo mayor- y Lily, Alessandra, Theo y Albus aparecieron detrás de los otros dos y miraron a la chica con la manta sobre su cuerpo y a Lorcan en la cama sin pantalones.

–¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué gritas? –Ale había tomado lugar al lado de James y observaba a Roxanne con Lorcan al otro lado de la habitación.

–Yo opino que es bastante obvio lo que estaba pasando antes que Potter comenzara a gritar –contesto Theo, James inmediatamente se volvió fúrico al chico y le miro con odio, Lily dio un paso dentro de la habitación.

–Roxanne…

La chica miró a su prima.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ambas primas se miraron, Roxanne acomodo un poco mejor la manta alrededor de su cuerpo y miro seriamente a Lily, sus mejillas se colorearon pero levanto su barbilla con orgullo.

–Chicos –Lorcan por fin abrió la boca y abandonó la cama alcanzando los pantalones que estaban en el suelo y poniéndoselos para cubrirse un poco– tranquilicémonos un poco.

–¡¿Quieres que me tranquilice? ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo? –vociferó James.

–Cálmate, James –le contestó Roxanne tratando de calmar a su sobreprotector primo y que no atacara al rubio.

–¡¿Qué me calme?

–James, tranquilízate un poco para que ella te diga que está pasando, no levantes la voz –Alessandra a su lado pasó su mano sobre su bíceps y lo aferro para no dejarlo dar un paso más dentro de la habitación.

–Lo que pasa es que… –comenzó Roxanne, Lorcan la miro diciéndole que se callara y no agregara nada mas, ella le ignoro dispuesta a por fin dar a conocer algo que nadie había sabido nunca– Lorcan y yo ya hemos estado juntos.

Un silencio pesado cayó en la habitación mientras todos miraban a la parejita, Lorcan se adelanto hasta el lado de la chica y le tomo la mano con la que no detenía la manta en su cuerpo, James al ver el gesto se puso rojo y dio un paso adentro pero Alessandra le enterró las uñas en el brazo para que no avanzara mas.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Albus.

–Lorcan y yo estuvimos juntos hace un año cuando nos reunimos en las vacaciones en la casa de los abuelos, fue algo que paso en los primeros días que estuvimos allí y decidimos que nunca le íbamos a decir a nadie porque sabíamos que iba a ser cosa de problemas, yo sabía que tu, James, iba a ser el que peor reaccionara con la noticias, siempre has sido demasiado sobreprotector.

James pareció comenzar a experimentar una apoplejía mientras los demás miraban incrédulos a la parejita.

–¿O sea que están juntos?

–Hasta ahorita –explicó Roxanne.

–¡Ah! –James fingidamente pareció calmarse un poco pero su tono de voz era extraño y punzante– o sea, están de novios de hace un par de horas y han decidido que para celebrar la ocasión van acostarse.

La chica pareció tener un tic en el ojo por el tono de su primo mayor, con lo ultimo si elevo la barbilla obstinadamente– Para tu información aunque creo que no es de tu incumbencia, Lorcan y yo hemos estado acostándonos durante todo este año en el colegio cada vez que se nos venía en gana.

James se adelantó como un torbellino en la habitación mientras Alessandra intentaba detenerlo, solo Lily cuando se tiró literalmente sobre el logro que el chico dejara de caminar hacia el gemelo– Te pregunte, Lorcan. Te dije que no te quería cerca de mi prima mientras no fueran novios o algo, siempre me dijiste que así seria –le acusó.

El chico solo lo miró fijamente y al final Albus entro para ayudar a su hermana a sacar a su primo, el mayor no dijo nada más y se fue molesto escaleras abajo.

Los demás se quedaron en la puerta viendo a los ahora novios, Lysander camino hasta su hermano gemelo– Felicidades, chicos. Me molesta un poco que nunca me hayas dicho nada, hermano. Pero me alegro por ustedes, ahora chica deberías irte a tu habitación, porque si James viene y estas aquí te matara.

Ella entrecerró los ojos molesta– No.

–Roxy –Lorcan le apretó la mano– es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que James se sienta aun mas traicionado por mí, se que hicimos mal al no decirles nada, especialmente a él.

Ella hizo un puchero y se retiro de la habitación dando un portazo a su salida para demostrar su enojo, sin dirigirle una mirada más a ninguno de ellos.

–Bueno, la hicieron, nunca creí que James podía ser así, tal vez por Lily pero no por su prima, creí que no se llevaban mucho.

Lorcan se retiro el cabello de la cara y suspiro– La sobreprotege mucho, siempre fue así y por eso no dijimos nada. Lily siempre ha estado más protegida por Albus y James se ha dado el papel de cuidar de Roxanne porque ella no tiene realmente hermanos que hagan eso por ella.

–Bueno, no pueden hacer nada ya, vámonos a dormir y mañana hablare con él para que se tranquilice un poco.

Theo miro a Ale extrañado por el comentario pero decidió no preguntarle porque ELLA podía hacer que el Potter entrara en razón, mejor lo dejaría pasar por el momento. Todos abandonaron la habitación y cada quien se fue a dormir por su lado.

Esa noche James no regresó a su habitación ni tampoco lo hizo Albus, y seguramente si James hubiera ido a ver a Rose como había sido su plan al principio le hubiera dado por completo la apoplejía al ver que la chica estaba duermiendo en la misma cama que Scorpius y mas aun con las fachas con las que lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rose abrió uno de sus ojos inmediatamente sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su cabeza, sentía su cráneo pesado y un extraño sabor en la boca, una nueva arcada la invadió y ella se levanto rápido directo al baño, llego corriendo y cuando se inclino al inodoro pero nada salió de su estomago se dio cuenta que a su lado tirado en el suelo estaba Scorpius, no tenía muy buena cara –ella suponía que porque lo había despertado de esa manera y lo había arrastrado hasta allí, literalmente- y la veía con algo de molestia.<p>

–Lo siento.

El chico se puso de pie a su lado– ¿Qué paso?

–Mi estomago, me dio la impresión que iba a regresar algo.

–No creo que eso sea posible, con lo que vomitaste ayer por la noche tenía la idea de que no quedaba nada dentro de él.

Rose se puso roja y le miró escandalizada– ¿Vomite anoche?

El chico tomó un vaso de una de las repisas que estaban sobre el lavamanos y lo lleno de agua, luego se lo extendió a la chica– enjuágate –Ella lo tomó algo extrañada e hizo lo que él le había dicho– Anoche, luego del morreo del siglo… –Comenzó y si ayer en la noche Rose casi le había vomitado encima a Scorpius ahora el chico se encontró lleno de agua en la cara, la chica había escupido todo en el perfecto rostro del rubio.

Ella comenzó a pedirle disculpas mientras Scorpius volvía a acercarse al lavamanos y lavaba su rostro en el, levantó su mano derecha para callarla al terminar y camino afuera del baño directo a acostarse nuevamente en SU cama, fue en ese momento en que Rose notó que la cama de Scorpius estaba intacta y nadie había dormido en ella, sus mejillas se pusieron aun mas rojas cuando se dio que ella solo estaba en ropa interior, antes que el chico lograra llegar a la cama ella halo una de las sabanas y se envolvió con ella.

–¿Qué paso anoche?

El rubio la miro enigmáticamente y le sonrió de lado juguetonamente– definitivamente haces ruidos que no le había escuchado a ninguna chica, me dejaste sorprendido.

Rose sintió que moría un poco dentro de ella, tomo asiento en los pies de la cama y miró al chico con tortura– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, ahora que no tienes un vaso de agua en tus manos y que se que no vas a escupirme nada te explicare: luego de que bailamos en la pista y me enseñaste que no eres tan mojigata como creía me halaste para tomar un par de tragos, aunque decir un par seria más bien poco. Luego del primero decidiste violar mi boca, aunque no es que yo me opuse ni nada, y cuando te alejabas pedias otros par de shots de tequila, estuvimos así más o menos una hora y yo no te detuve tampoco, eso fue mi error. Lo bueno vino cuando luego del último diste la arcada más extraña que he escuchado y no tuve más opción que aparecerse directo en el baño y agradezco eso porque sino mi camisa ahora estaría llena de vomito.

»Cuando terminaste tuve que lavarte la boca prácticamente y luego de eso me halaste en dirección a la cama mientras te sacabas el vestido, para mi decepción te quedaste en ropa interior. Me miraste desde la cama y admito que eso me alegro un poco nuevamente y más aun cuando me dijiste que me acercara –Rose ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, consternada.

–¿Nosotros…?

–Déjame continuar. Cuando me acerque a ti comenzaste a desabrocharme la camisa, torpemente por el alcohol pero me encanto, luego te hiciste a un lado para que me acostara contigo y cuando estaba listo para besarte y hacerte perder la razón seguramente, me dijiste las buenas noches, comentaste algo de no morir del calor y me dejaste en la oscuridad. Simplemente decepcionante.

–¡Qué vergüenza!

–Deberías sentirla, mira que dejarme así luego del espectáculo que dimos en la discoteca, nadie lo había hecho nunca. Sin contar la experiencia del baño, fue de lo peor –la chica se tiró adelante y ocultó su cabeza contra el colchón, iba a morir o mejor aún se suicidaría.

–Lo siento, ¡Deberías haberme dicho que no tomara tanto, con qué cara te veré ahora y lo peor es que ni puedo esconderme de ti!

Scorpius soltó una pequeña risita y tomó posición en la cama– Tranquila, Weasley. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer que te avergüence aun mas, definitivamente eres toda una conquistadora.

La chica solo musito un par de sonidos entrecortados contra el colchón y el rubio sonrió.

* * *

><p><em>Contra todo pronóstico aquí esta el capítulo!<em>

_Hola chicas!_

_Luego de una semana cansada y llena de decepciones y alegrías me di cuenta que es mentira que no voy a escribir cuando tenga tiempo xD si tenía 5 minutos los utilizaba para esto xD_

_Aclaro y hablo sobre el chap: la primera parte era obvia y tenía que ocurrir, de alguna manera el alcohol tragado por Rose tenía que ser desechado y pobre Scor que casi se ve afectado por ellos, lo mas gracioso es que solo lo dejo con ganas xD Lo de Hugo es porque la relación de el es aun extraña para todas y yo lo entiendo, en el próximo intentare relatar un poco sobre la chica y hasta ahorita lo que sabemos es que Hugo esta coladito po ella, bien por el :D Lily esta comenzando con Sander y veremos como va eso, ya recibio el chico la amenaza obvia. Lo de James y Ale ha sido extraño escribirlo, me ha gustado porque se ve que de alguna manera la chica ha sido utilizada la mayor parte de su vida y eso le ha pasado factura, James no la ve asi como buen Potter que es y se esforzara por llegar a ella, con esto mismo James es el típico sobreprotector -ni me pregunten como se pondrá con lo de Sander y Lily- pero por ahorita esta molesto, mucho, porque Lorcan le mintio y se paso ya tuvo que ver con Roxanne, luego de su escena con Ale es obvio que el chico no cree que lo que estan haciendo estos dos es lo ideal. _

_Y la última escena me encanto xD Scor tenía que hacer pasar mal rato a Rose por lo de la noche anterior, le conto lo que paso y todavia le reclamo porque lo dejo con ganas, con estos dos aun todo viene en broma y veremos como se desarrolla y si llegará a algo o que, por lo visto ambos si se tienen ganas pero ni Scor ha estado con una chica así, ni Rose ha hecho cosas de ese tipo xD_

_Este es el primer fic que he escrito en que no se que ocurrirá, estoy igual que ustedes con respecto a lo que se viene, me ha costado estar jugando con tantas parejas al mismo tiempo pero CREO que lo estoy logrando, cualquier cosa diganme que yo las tomo en cuenta, por cierto: NO SE SI ROXANNE TIENE HERMANO, SI TIENE HAGAMOS DE CUENTA Y CASO QUE NO ES TAN SOBREPROTECTOR COMO JAMES xD y como no esta presente no hay nada que hacer._

_Espero en serio reviews, por que esta semana si me he puesto mal de ver tan pocos, pense que iban a ser mas asi que he estado triste, agradesco de corazón a las que se han molestado en comentar y les pido apoyo por favor, porque con eso yo veo si vale la pena continuarlo. Este va dedicado a las que estan tan ocupadas como yo pero no me abandonan xD que melodramática xD_

_Nos estaremos leyendo pronto._

_Adi Roldán_


	7. Capítulo 07: ¿No sientes curiosidad?

_Capítulo 07: ¿No sientes curiosidad?_

Lily entró como un torbellino a la habitación de Rose y Scorpius, los chicos aun estaban en la cama dormidos; la primera vez que Rose se había levantado y había arrastrado a Scorpius hasta el baño eran las 6 de la mañana pasadas, luego de que Rose volviera a tener un poco de cara para mirar al rubio se había puesto el pijama que estaba bajo su almohada y como el chico no había querido moverse de su cama ambos se habían quedado en la misma –por supuesto, luego de que Rose hiciera el drama del siglo.

Lily caminó hasta los pies de la cama y se quedó observándolos, su prima estaba hecha un ovillo a la derecha mientras que el chico estaba acostado boca arriba con sus brazos bajo su cabeza, ella estaba vestida con un pijama de short y camiseta pero lo extraño era ver a Scorpius solamente con su jeans, el pecho del chico estaba totalmente desnudo.

La pequeña Potter se acercó hasta el lado de su prima y le tocó el hombro con el fin de despertarla, gracias a Merlín la chica tenía el sueño más liviano que le había visto a una persona y dio un salto del susto, abrió los ojos inmediatamente y ubicó a la otra pelirroja.

–Primita –saludo la intrusa, por el tono de su voz Rose entendió que su prima tenía algo que decirle que no la haría sentir muy cómoda.

Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y bostezó– Buenos días.

La chica sonrió ampliamente y Rose se dio cuenta que Lily había amanecido esa mañana en pie de guerra y que no la iba a dejar salir tan fácilmente de la nueva idea que se le había cruzado por la cabeza, sino todo lo contrario– Se nota que son muy buenos –la chica levanto ambas cejas en actitud burlona.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Eso mismo quiero saber yo. ¿Qué está realmente pasando entre Scorpius Malfoy y tú?

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Rose, estas en la misma cama que él, el se encuentra solamente en jeans y su camisa esta a un lado de tu cama como si hubiera sido tirada allí y no con delicadeza, ¿se acostaron?

La cara de la pelirroja se puso roja y le pegó un suave golpe a su prima en el abdomen, tomó asiento y volteo la mirada al chico dormido a su lado asegurándose de que no fuera a escucharlas ni de broma, luego regreso su atención a Lily.

–Ayer tome más de la cuenta –declaró, los ojos de su primita se abrieron de sorpresa y abrió levemente la boca.

–¿Ustedes realmente…?

–¡Claro que no!

La decepción obvia lleno el rostro de la más pequeña y ella tomó asiento en la cama al lado de su prima– Y bien, ¿Qué paso?

–Nada, solo que ayer tome demasiado y casi le vomite encima, me trajo a la casa y luego de eso me dormí. Realmente estoy segura de que no paso nada entre nosotros dos.

Rose trato de mantener una expresión pétrea ante la mentira que había dicho, no sabía con qué cara le podía contar a su prima que no solamente le había quitado ella la camisa al rubio sino que prácticamente había violado la boca de él en la discoteca.

–¿Por qué esta él en tu cama, entonces?

–La verdad no lo sé, no recuerdo nada luego de que me invito a bailar, se que luego de eso le dije que fuéramos a tomar un poco pero nada de cuando vinimos a la casa.

La chica miro extrañada a su prima quien nunca en su vida había sido tan descuidada con el alcohol o lo que había hecho con algún chico, Rose no era mojigata pero tampoco tenía deslices de ese tipo, siempre había sido cuidadosa en cuanto a lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, recordó porque estaba allí y decidió mejor ya no hacer sentir mal a su prima favorita.

–Tengo algo que contarte.

–¿Qué paso?

–Lysander me ha besado, anoche.

Rose abrió los ojos de par en par y abrazó a su prima menor con fuerza, la chica siempre había estado colada por el gemelo y durante los últimos dos años había sufrido cada vez que había visto al chico con alguna de sus compañeras.

–Felicidades, pero eso como paso, ¿lo sabe James?

La chica borró su sonrisa ante el comentario de su hermano mayor– ayer paso algo, bueno te cuento: en la discoteca escuche algo sobre Lysander y una tipo ex novia con la que se acostó –Rose frunció el ceño– la bartender del lugar es bien amiga de él y le estaba preguntando sobre esta chica con la que estuvo el año pasado, el le estaba contando y yo lo escuche todo. Le dije un par de cosas y luego me fui de allí, un chico llamado Charles me invito a bailar y de la nada Lysander me aparta de él y me dio el beso de mi vida, fue bastante grosero con el otro chico pero me dejo sin habla.

–Es tan típico de Lysander algo así, me alegro por ti primita. ¿Qué otra cosa paso anoche?

–Cuando vinimos por fin de la discoteca ya solo había quedado allí Sander, Albus y yo, no sabemos en qué momento James se vino con Alessandra ni Roxanne con Lorcan o ustedes dos, la cosa es que al venir Lysander le iba a decir a James sobre nosotros y se lo llevo a su cuarto, supongo que cuando abrieron la puerta James se llevo la peor imagen del mundo. No sé realmente en qué situación estaban pero cuando nosotros llegamos a ver qué estaba pasando Roxanne estaba a un lado de la cama de Lorcan en ropa interior y el solo en bóxers y su camisa suelta, James se puso furioso y la tomó a gritos con ellos. Recuerda que desde que Fred se ganó la beca para irse a estudiar fuera del país él le prometió que cuidaría de Roxanne siempre. Lo peor vino cuando Roxanne admitió que Lorcan y ella se acostaron hace un año en la casa de los abuelos y que desde entonces se han estado acostando en Hogwarts –Rose se cubrió la boca con su mano y miro sorprendida a Lily, nunca había pensado que Roxanne ya tenía algo con Lorcan y mas dado el tiempo que lo habían mantenido oculto.

–¿Cómo esta James?

–Albus y yo nos lo llevamos pero al final me dijo que me regresara y él se quedo con James, ninguno de los dos regreso a la habitación ayer y según se aun está muy afectado y molesto.

–¿Qué estaba pensando Roxanne?

–No lo sé, pero ahora si se ha pasado, no creo que James pase su enojo tan rápido dado el caso de que es ella, todos somos hermanos casi Rose, como nuestros padres crecimos juntos y hemos vivido cerca gracias a ellos, no sé que estaba pensando, ha sido tan egoísta de su parte.

Rose miro a su prima menor y sabia que lo que estaba diciendo era más por el dolor que estaba viviendo su hermano que porque realmente pensara eso de Roxanne, la chica era todo menos egoísta y si había ocultado su "relación" con Lorcan a ellos había sido por algo.

–No digas eso, Lily. Ella nunca ha hecho algo que pueda ser egoísta y realmente es su vida, tiene el derecho de guardarse todo lo que quiera, te apuesto que si fueran tu y Lysander no hubieras corrido a contárselo a tu hermano.

La Potter bajo la cabeza considerando, su prima tenía toda la razón del mundo pero no por eso tenía que estar bien lo que había hecho Roxanne– de igual manera lo que ha hecho no ha sido de la manera que debería y no tendría que comportarse como si la ofendida es ella cuando no es el caso.

–Lily, déjame hablar con ella y veré porque hizo lo que hizo, pero como te digo es cosa de ella y es su vida, nosotros no podemos hacer nada contra eso.

–Ok, pero igual necesito que me ayudes a hablar con James, no la está pasando nada bien y eso no es justo.

–¿Qué le pasa a James?

–Albus no logró tranquilizarlo y se la ha pasado lanzando maldiciones a Lorcan, con esto Sander ni loco le dirá algo de nosotros y no quiero que luego también se sienta de alguna manera traicionado por nosotros dos solo por lo que ha ocasionado Roxanne.

–Lily, no le eches la culpa, ponte en su lugar y piensa realmente si es tan fácil llegar donde tu hermano y decirle que te estás liando con alguien, recuerda como son de sobreprotectores todos nuestros primos y hermanos, cada uno se lleva un premio en lo que es que algún chico se acerque a nosotras. James siempre ha sido el más sobreprotector de todos.

–Lo entiendo, pero no me gusta que mi hermano sufra.

–Lo sé… ¿Qué hora es?

–Las 11 de la mañana casi.

–Bien, dame 30 minutos, me bañare y me cambiare, luego bajare y podremos ir a buscar a James para hablar con él y solamente yo hablare con Roxanne. Por cierto, ¿Sabes donde esta mi hermano?

–Esa es otra cosa que venía a decirte, nadie lo vio salir de la discoteca ayer y no sabemos si esta en algún lado de la casa tirado, en la habitación de los chicos no está –la pelirroja asintió tratando de mantenerse tranquila; luego de encargarse de los ánimos de todos en la casa iría a ver que le está pasando también a su hermano, desde el día anterior lo había visto taciturno y extraño, tenía que saber porque estaba así.

–No importa, dame los 30 minutos y luego vamos a intentar calmar a tu hermano y todo lo que está pasando en esta casa –la chica asintió y se dirigió a la puerta un poco más tranquila sabiendo que su prima mayor podía ser la que tranquilizara a James.

Rose se llevo ambas manos al rostro y le pidió a Merlín paciencia para todo lo que se venía sobre ella, no solo debía tratar con James un asunto con el que ella estaba segura estaba literalmente sobre las paredes sino además con una Roxanne de lo mas terca, la chica no aceptaría estar en un error y se aferraría a que no habían tenido otra opción, además tenía que saber que le estaba pasando a su hermano y por fin debía tratar con Malfoy, con quien luego de lo de anoche se sentía en un terreno demasiado extraño.

Hablando del rubio se giro a él y lo observó dormido en su cama, su piel blanca era simplemente perfecta, el torso y abdominales del chico seguramente le habían costado duras horas de trabajo y entrenamiento, aceptaba que era guapísimo y ni ella era tan hipócrita para negarlo, menos aun después de lo que había pasado anoche, debía alejarse de él porque por muy guapo que fuera Scorpius Malfoy no se dejaría caer en su red ni después terminar arrepentida de muchas cosas. Ayer por la noche había notado que no solamente le gustaba el chico sino que por alguna razón parecía volverse más inhibida alrededor de él y no quería imaginarse como terminaría eso.

Acerco su mano a él y sacudió levemente su cuerpo– Malfoy…

El chico se giro dándole la espalda y murmuró algo– Malfoy –nuevo empujón, esta vez mas fuerte.

El rubio orientó levemente su cabeza a ella para tener una mirada de la chica– ¿Me vas a vomitar encima esta vez, para compensar haber fallado anoche? –Rose se sonrojo y le pellizcó suavemente en el brazo, el chico pareció tener otra idea en su mente en ese momento y se sentó de un solo en la cama mientras la miraba pícaramente– ¿Continuaremos lo de anoche? –la mirada de la pelirroja se tornó escandalizada y negó agitando fuertemente su cabeza, Scorpius suspiró sabiendo que su idea había sido demasiado ideal y nada real– ¿Entonces qué pasa? Estoy bajando la resaca, Weasley.

–Necesito que te levantes, por favor. Tengo que –levantó su mano lista para enumerar las tareas que tenia– hablar con James, hablar con Roxanne, ver donde esta mi hermano y antes de todo eso bañarme, debemos salir de la cama ya.

–¿Por qué debo ir yo también? No es justo –aunque Rose disfrutó un poco del extraño puchero que le estaba haciendo el chico no podía ceder ante esto, necesitaba arreglar un poco las cosas entre su familia.

–Debo hacerlo y tú no puedes alejarte de mí, por favor.

Scorpius entendió que algo estaba pasando y asintió lentamente, la chica agradeció el buen gesto del rubio y la tregua que le estaba otorgando. Lo tomo de la muñeca y halo de él para dirigirse al baño luego de tomar su ropa y obligarlo a él a tomar la suya, no andaría por la casa con el chico sin bañarse. Scorpius entendió que Rose Weasley no solo era extraña y un poco mojigata sino que podía pasar por madre, la chica tendía a ser bastante mandona.

Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a tener problemas por el hechizo de los gemelos Rose no se anduvo con cosas en el baño, entró sin decir nada y se metió al baño sin mirarlo siquiera –como siempre hacia para darle la mirada clásica de que estaba apenada.

Scorpius notó cada gesto y cuando la ducha estaba cayendo y las cortinas habían sido corridas decidió averiguar que ocurría– ¿Por qué debes hablar con tus primos y que es eso de que no sabes dónde está tu hermano?

La voz dentro del agua salió algo extraña pero Rose sabía que Scorpius tendría que ir donde ella iría y que de igual manera se enteraría de todo, lo mejor sería contarle lo que sabia y tal vez el chico podía decirle algo útil.

–Lily vino hace pocos minutos y me conto que ayer por la noche pasaron algunas cosas en la casa, al parecer alguien decidió darse de parejita cariñosa y James los descubrió…

–¿Tu primo nos vio?

–No a nosotros, estúpido; además entre nosotros dos, no ocurrió nada.

–Sigue diciendo eso y tal vez te lo creas…

–¡Malfoy!

–¿Qué?

–Cállate… bueno, la cosa es que Roxanne y Lorcan han tenido ya algo y parece que James los descubrió –la voz de Rose se extinguió poco a poco y el chico se acerco bastante más a la cortina– en la cama.

–¿Teniendo sexo?

–¡Malfoy!

–¿Qué?

–Olvídalo… aun no estaba pasando nada pero dado que ninguno de nosotros sabíamos nada de esto mi primo se puso furioso y casi escapo a matar a Lorcan según se –Rose iba a seguir cuando el rubio la volvió a interrumpir.

–¿Me estás diciendo, que ustedes no sabían que ellos dos se estaba liando desde hace un año?

Un silencio pesado cayó en el baño y Scorpius se extraño que la chica no dijera nada, no se imagino que la cabeza de la pelirroja se asomaría por en medio de las cortinas del baño y que la chica lo miraría como si quisiera matarlo– ¡¿Tu sabias que ellos se estaban…?

–Mmm, si. Lo que no entiendo es como ustedes no, o sea, tu prima ha estado llegando regularmente casi a nuestra casa todo este año y siempre en busca de Lorcan, ya nos parecía muy raro todo y una vez Lysander y yo los encontramos en una situación bastante comprometedora aunque ellos dijeran que solo estaban buscando algo dentro del invernadero.

–Por Merlín.

–Te seguiré contando Weasley, pero hazme el favor de detener bien la cortina aunque a mí no me molesta la vista –la cabeza de Rose volvió a desaparecer y la chica espero– Realmente no hay mucho más que contar, pero ¿Por qué hablaras con tu primo, prima y porque tu hermano no está aquí?

–Bueno, James esta enojadísimo con Roxanne y Lily esta que la mata porque por su culpa Lysander no le pudo decir que ellos están en algo, por definirlo de alguna manera, y nadie sabe donde esta mi hermano.

–Ah, ok. Bueno, será divertido ver que está pasando realmente.

La pelirroja bufó dentro del baño y comenzó a aplicarse el shampoo en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Lily los esperaba en el comedor, miró al rubio por unos segundos y abrió la boca para decirles algo cuando Rose la interrumpió– el hechizo, y según me ha dicho arriba tanto él como Lysander sabían que algo estaba pasando entre Roxanne y Lorcan.<p>

–Lysander me dijo que no sabía nada.

–Tal vez no con seguridad pero lo intuía.

Lily miró por unos segundos a Scorpius como analizando lo que le estaba diciendo pero al final no iría a discutir con Lysander por algo de lo que el chico no había estado seguro, asintió y encamino a la pelirroja y el rubio en dirección a donde estaba su hermano, fuera de la casa.

James estaba apoyado en la pared de una casita de materiales que estaba fuera de la casa grande, el chico miraba fijamente el agua de la alberca, no pareció reparar en las 3 personas que se acercaban a él hasta que los tuvo a un lado, levanto la cabeza achinando un poco los ojos por el sol del mediodía y les lanzo una mirada no muy amistosa, especialmente a su prima.

–Sé lo que vas a decirme, Rose, y no estoy para escucharlo, mucho menos frente a Malfoy.

–James, no debes ponerte así por algo que no está en tus manos, Roxanne es casi una mujer y sabe lo que esta y no haciendo, debes darle el beneficio de la duda y dejarla hacer su vida tranquilamente.

–Rose, eres la menos indicada para esto. Aun no te he dicho nada sobre lo que vimos en tu habitación con Malfoy la otra mañana, pero si sigues así tocaremos el tema y no quiero que me digas que no ocurría nada.

Rose frunció el ceño por la brusquedad de su primo, y aunque quisiera mucho a su prima no iba a pagar lo que ella había causado.

–A mi no me estés contestando así, James. No olvides que yo también te encontré a ti con Alessandra en la cocina y no te he dicho nada, ¡no tienes derechos a reclamar algo que ni tú cumples!

–¡No es lo mismo!

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú eres un chico? –Rose respiraba agitadamente, miraba a James como nunca le había visto y la actitud de machito que se estaba cargando en ese momento la había puesto molestísima. James estuvo a punto de contestarle que si pero imaginando que la chica era igual a su madre estaba casi seguro que lo mejor era callarse.

–No es lo mismo –repitió más calmado.

–Realmente no, porque Lorcan es un amigo que conocemos casi desde que nacimos, Alessandra tiene de hablarte ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos días? No es justo, James. Roxanne es una chica grande y sabe lo que está haciendo, lo único que te estás ganando con esto es el enojo de ella y que todos nos sintamos incómodos, yo solamente he venido a tratar de calmarte un poco pero no recordaba lo testarudo que eres –se dio la media vuelta y tomó bruscamente el brazo de Scorpius para halarlo hasta la casa nuevamente y entrar a buscar a Roxanne.

Cuando ingresaron a la casa el rubio alcanzo a ver a Theo sobre la mesa del comedor pasando su mano sobre las frutas frescas que la decoraban, según parecía trataba de elegir una. Rose inmediatamente caminó hasta donde estaba el chico, el giro su rostro a ellos y sonrió, por lo menos hasta que vio que la cara que tenia la pelirroja definitivamente no era de alegría por verlo, sino mas bien parecía que venía encabronadísima y que el seria con el que se descargaría.

–¿Qué te pasa, pelirroja?

–¿Qué te importa, Nott? ¿Sabes donde esta Roxanne?

El chico la miro medio ofendido pero no dudo en contestar– ¿la pelirroja de Lysander o Lorcan?

–Nott…

El rubio se adelanto hasta quedar frente a su amigo para que la chica no le matara y trato de apurarlo un poco para que la chica no perdiera totalmente la paciencia– Theo, Rose no está muy contenta que se diga y necesita ir a hablar con su prima, la de Lorcan.

Theo observó a Rose por sobre el hombro del rubio y le sonrió– lo siento, pelirroja, pero ustedes son increíblemente parecidas entre todas y aun tiendo a confundirlas un poco, íbamos a ver una película con Ale, Lorcan y la pelirroja con la que le encontramos en el cuarto.

La chica no espero mas y se encamino a la sala-cine de la casa, la puerta estaba abierta así que solo entró y camino directo hasta donde estaba sentado su prima diciéndole algo a Lorcan, el gemelo guardo silencio cuando la vio entrar pero no le dijo nada, Rose decidió que aunque el asunto fuera de ambos ella solo hablaría con su prima, que James se arreglara con Lorcan– Necesito hablar contigo.

–Vamos ver una película, Rose.

–No te lo estoy preguntando, Roxanne. Ahora –la mirada de su prima mayor no daba duda alguna de que si la chica no salía en ese momento con ella tendría serios problemas luego, se levantó y se dirigió con ella a la puerta.

Antes de salir de la sala Rose se volvió al rubio y le puso la mano sobre el pecho– a solas, Malfoy. Necesito que te quedes aquí mientras yo hablo con ella al otro lado de la puerta –el chico estaba a punto de negarse pero la pelirroja suavizo su semblante y su voz para suplicarle– por favor, Scorpius.

El chico asintió lentamente y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>–Roxy, ¿Qué paso?<p>

Roxanne no logró sostenerle la mirada a su prima mayor y la dirigió al suelo, Rose conociendo a su prima tan bien como lo hacía inmediatamente entendió que si la chica había ocultado todo no había sido con mala intensión o por egoísmo, sino que por miedo.

–No era mi intención que se dieran cuenta así, Rose. Sabes cuantos los quiero a cada uno de ustedes y en especial a James por haberse hecho cargo de mi y realmente me duele que se hayan dado cuenta así y que especialmente el se lo haya tomado de esta manera.

–Sabes porque lo hace…

–Entiendo que lo hace porque Fred no está aquí pero no por eso debe comportarse de esa manera, acepto que ayer realmente no estaba en mis cabales y que podría haber evitado que se enterara de esa manera y podríamos haberlo dicho antes pero Rose, ha pasado un año. No es como si fuera bueno de igual manera.

–Si no hubieras esperado tanto nada de esto estaría pasando.

–No hay nada que hacer, solo espero que James me perdone y no este así, sabes que toda mi vida casi he sentido cosas por Lorcan y le adoro desde hace mucho pero tampoco pienso perder a James por él, aunque me haga infeliz la decisión que tome.

Rose suspiró sabiendo que su prima tenía toda la razón en ese momento, le tomó la mano con delicadeza y fijo sus ojos azules en los de ella– Debes disculparte con él, lo sabes, ¿no?

–Lo sé.

–Eso espero –la chica abrió la puerta y llamó a Scorpius, se despidió de su prima y espero a que entrara antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba a la habitación en la que se había quedado su hermano la primera noche. Al entrar no había nadie y la cama de Hugo estaba tan intacta como había quedado el día anterior, la chica salió del cuarto con el chico siempre detrás de ella y entro al de los gemelos y Nott, Lysander estaba saliendo en ese momento del baño.

–¡Rose! ¡Scorpius! ¿También vienen en plan de hacer cositas para seguir causando más drama en la casa?

La chica sonrió por la broma del gemelo y Scorpius soltó una media carcajada.

–Solo busco a mi hermano, Sander.

El rostro del gemelo se puso levemente pálido y la duda lo invadió por varios segundos– Rosie, se donde esta pero… –volvió a callarse y se le quedo mirando por varios latidos, Rose le hizo una seña con su mano para que apurara la información– el… no está solo.

–¿Quién está con él?

Lysander pareció intentar encontrar la manera de huir de la mirada penetrante de la chica, era obvio que estaba preocupada por su hermano menor pero no estaba tan seguro de que estaría tranquila luego de que le dijera donde se había quedado y con quien, ni seguramente que había hecho– su novia. Taylor.

–La de su curso.

–Sí.

–¿Hace cuanto son…?

–No lo tengo realmente claro…

–Bien, ¿Dónde están?

–Siguiente pasillo, primera habitación a la derecha.

* * *

><p>Luego de todo lo que había pasado en la casa en las últimas horas la pelirroja decidió que lo más sensato sería tocar la puerta antes de encontrarse con una escena que la podía traumar de por vida o que en el mejor de los casos la dejaría ciega, cuando escucho el "pase" de su hermano tomó aire y abrió la puerta, el chico estaba parado al lado de la cama en medio de la habitación arreglándola, estaba totalmente vestido –gracias a Merlín-, aunque el chico se veía igual que el día anterior había algo alrededor de él que era diferente.<p>

–Dicen que ayer por la noche nadie te vio salir de la discoteca ni saben en qué momento viniste a la casa, ¿estuviste bebiendo?

–Si, pero no para no saber lo que hacía.

–¿Qué paso entonces?

–La cosa es que… –la ducha del baño de la habitación comenzó a caer, la chica miró a la puerta y luego se acercó aun más a su hermano.

–¿Taylor?

–Te he hablado de ella, Rose. Es la chica con la que me has visto casi todo el año pasado, ayer vino desde la casa de una amiga y se quedara con nosotros un par de semanas.

–¿Ella y tu…? –Scorpius observó como las mejillas de la pelirroja se coloreaban y entendió que estaba tratando de preguntarle al chico, su hermano también se puso rojo de la vergüenza, ambos actuaban de manera tan mojigata que el chico no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada ante la escena, ambos lo miraron asesinamente y pareció que la novia de Hugo decidió que ese era el mejor momento para salir del baño con una toalla cubriéndola buscando algo, la chica venia musitando un "¿sabes donde deje mi…?" cuando alcanzo a ver a Rose y Scorpius.

Todos parecieron quedarse sin aire en la habitación –menos el rubio, por supuesto-, la pelirroja observaba a la novia de su hermano mientras ella le devolvía la mirada colorada de la vergüenza, Scorpius dio un paso sin dudar hasta la chica– Scorpius Malfoy –se presentó con un asentimiento de cabeza, luego miro de reojo a Rose– ella es la hermana de tu novio, Rose –la pelirroja pareció salir un poco del trance con este último comentario y asintió levemente.

–Taylor –murmuró la chica, su voz era suave y tranquila– yo solo vine… y nada ha pasado… –agregó rápidamente.

Rose tuvo su respuesta sobre lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación por la noche por la misma chica, decidió que dado que no sabía que les podía decir sin hablar de mas, una salida rápida era la mejor opción y luego tendría una conversación –bastante bochornosa- con su hermano menor– Nosotros nos vamos, tu dejaras que ella se bañe sola, Hugo –tomó la mano de ambos chicos y los halo fuera del cuarto, a su hermano lo soltó al llegar a la salida del pasillo– luego hablaremos –y sin mirarlo una vez más siguió caminando con destino a la habitación que compartía con el rubio.

* * *

><p>Rose atravesó la habitación rápido y se tiró en la cama abrumada, parecía que su familia se había puesto de acuerdo para volverla loca; su prima había decidido que era buena idea ocultar su relación de casi un año con Lorcan, la discusión con su primo por el suceso y finalmente su hermanito… nunca había imaginado algo así de él, de él menos que nadie.<p>

Scorpius la había seguido y estaba sentado a su lado mirándola fijamente– ¿Por qué te pones así?

–¿No has visto a mi hermano? ¡El estuvo… y luego ella!

–Es normal, Weasley.

–¡Tiene 16 años! Debería estar haciendo algo de acuerdo a su edad, jugando quidditch o buscando cualquier cosa que no sea hacer _eso._

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza preocupada, el rubio se recostó en la cama mirándola, la pelirroja sintió el movimiento y giro su rostro mientras abría los ojos para mirar al chico.

Scorpius pareció pensarse que decir o hacer, luego poco a poco invadió el espacio de la chica, espero un par de segundos y oriento su cuerpo sobre ella para cubrirla con el de él lentamente– ¿te imaginas lo que estaban haciendo Roxanne y Lorcan? ¿Tu hermano y esa chica? ¿Nunca has sentido ni un poco de curiosidad?

La pelirroja endureció su semblante sabiendo que estaba tratando de hacer el chico, había notado como acercaba su cuerpo a ella y ya se había repetido muchas veces que no iba a dejarse llevar– No, Malfoy. Aléjate.

El chico levantó su mano derecha y la deslizo desde la sien de la chica hasta sus labios, el dedo índice se movió en la parte superior de su labio inferior delicadamente, la chica tomó su mano con la propia impidiendo que el chico siguiera tocándola, Scorpius acercó su cuerpo aun mas ella y sus bocas quedaron demasiado cerca para el gusto de Rose– ¿Realmente, no sientes curiosidad? –le susurró sobre sus labios, el aliento del chico chocó directamente con la boca de la pelirroja, se relamió los labios y aunque sabía que luego se arrepentiría desde el fondo de su ser elevo levemente su cuerpo del colchón pero aun sin juntar sus labios con el chico.

Scorpius no perdió la oportunidad e inmediatamente unió sus labios con los de la chica, apoyo su cuerpo poco a poco sobre el de ella mientras comenzaba a profundizar el beso, la intensidad del mismo fue subiendo gradualmente mientras el rubio trataba de hacer que la pelirroja estuviera menos tensa.

Rose sentía como las palmas de sus manos picaban por volver a enredar sus dedos en el cabello del chico, nunca nadie se había atrevido a incitarla de esa manera, por alguna razón Scorpius Malfoy no solo la incitaba a hacer cosas que normalmente no haría sino que sacaba a la luz su lado más oculto y la hacía pensar en cosas que definitivamente no quería tener en su mente.

Scorpius finalmente se movió de su posición en el colchón y se colocó exactamente sobre ella quedando en medio de ambas piernas, sin romper el beso buscó a tientas la parte trasera de las rodillas de la chica y llevo ambas piernas alrededor de su cadera para recortarse mas cómodamente sobre ella, sus cuerpos se mantenían totalmente pegados y el chico sonrió en medio del beso cuando la pelirroja se animo a llevar sus manos a su cabello, el cambio el ángulo del beso para hacerlo más profundo y aprovecho el momento también para deslizar sus manos de las rodillas de la chicas por sus muslos, cadera hasta posicionarlas sobre su cintura, apretó levemente incitándola a ser más salvaje.

No se decepcionó cuando ella no solo hizo presión con sus manos para acercar aun mas su boca a la de él sino que también con sus piernas le halo aun más cerca, un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo cuando sintió que su entrepierna quedaba exactamente en el punto deseado.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja lo invitaba a recorrerlo con sus manos hasta que se cansara pero ahora ella no estaba bebida ni por cerca, si ayer no se había animado a tocar más de lo que debería mucho menos lo haría así, subió las manos de la cintura por el contorno del cuerpo de la chica rozando medianamente los senos de ella y luego las deslizó por los brazos de ella hasta sus manos, las tomo llevando una a cada lado del cuerpo de ella presionándolas sobre el colchón y comenzó a besarla más fieramente.

Pareció ser ese el punto de quiebre total de Rose y para sorpresa de ambos la chica apretó sus piernas más fuertemente, un gemido escapo de la boca de los dos cuando Rose sintió el abultamiento en el pantalón del chico sobre ella, el beso pareció disminuir un poco su intensidad y Scorpius se encontró acoplándose el al ritmo de chica, un nuevo apretón de piernas sacó un nuevo gemido esta vez mas fuerte en la pelirroja, Scorpius se animo un poco con este ultimo y fue él quien empujo su entrepierna con la de ella para volver a sentir el roce, el último gemido de Rose con esto fue demasiado excitante.

Su mano derecha aun presionaba contra el colchón la izquierda de ella, Scorpius sentía el calor en todo su cuerpo y era insoportable, siendo consciente de que estaba sobre terreno peligroso entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y llevo la mano de la chica en medio de sus cuerpos, la acerco poco a poco a su entrepierna, cuando Rose logro rozar el dorso de su mano con el abultamiento de Scorpius su respiración se intensifico y tuvo que separarse de él para mirarlo fijamente con los ojos abiertos, ambas miradas se cruzaron y los dos parecían mantener el aire.

Scorpius soltó la mano de Rose para que ella siguiera si lo deseaba, cuando la chica se animó y colocó la palma totalmente abierto sobre el jeans el rubio cerró los ojos, cuando iba a mover nuevamente su mano la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente, la chica pensando que era alguno de su familia le empujo con todas sus fuerzas para tirarlo fuera de ella y de paso la cama.

–¡Scorpius! –gritó una voz femenina y cantarina.

En la puerta parada estaba Aimée, la francesa amiga de Nott, y detrás de ella una morocha impresionante, el chico la miro con sorpresa desde el suelo.

–¿Audrey?

–¿Audrey? –repitió la pelirroja sentada en la cama.

La chica llego casi flotando al lado del chico y se agacho para abrazarle presionando sus senos con el de manera muy sugestiva, la pelirroja la miro paralizada, cuando la morocha se separo de el por fin pareció reparar en ella– ¿Quién es ella, Scor?

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la pelirroja quien ya estaba comenzando a sentir una extraña molestia en su interior mientras su cabeza trataba de identificar a la chica con alguien del colegio, no le parecía nada conocida, la morocha frunció el ceño y miro del rubio a ella y luego su mirada se torno altanera.

–Yo soy Audrey, ex novia de Scorpius.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola chicas!<em>

_Perdon por haber tardado pero tuve un bloqueo total extraño xD igualmente escribi pero no se, esta raro el chap xD Me ha gustado pero siento que hay drama por todo lado y ahora viene aun mas, es de ver como sale todo ahorita que aparecio alguien que desde ya digo si tuvo cierta importancia en la vida de Scorpius, veremos como se lo tomo Rose v.v_

_El chap esta clarito asi que no dire nada mas allá de la escena de RxS, me encanto escribirla, espero que algunas que me habían pedido acercamiento queden felices y que ya podamos aclarar como sigue todo, Rose parece estarse animando y se esta poniendo guarrita xD a ver como le sale todo porque si es medio santurrona la chica, Scor debe haber estado feliz hasta que aparecio esa muestra de pasado pero a ver si le molesta tanto o si deja a un lado valiendo a la pobre chica v.v en el proximo chap contare un poco sobre ellos dos y diremos bien quien es esta nueva chica, quien aclaro es la hermana de la francesita de Theo xD_

_Nos estaremos leyendo pronto, agradesco de todo corazón los reviews del chap pasado y me ha encantado seguir recibiendo alertas de muchas chicas a pesar de que el fic ya tiene su tiempito :D_

_No olviden dejarme un par de palabritas para alegrarme el día como siempre y nos estaremos leyendo pronto._

_Adi Roldán_

_¿Tengo que aclarar que me ocurrirá si me dejas un review? Pistas: tiene que ver con una cama, Scor y una mano muy caliente xD tu decides que tan caliente esta la mano. _


	8. Capítulo 08: Cediendo

_Capítulo 08: Cediendo_

Pareció que el tiempo se congelaba un poco en la habitación mientras las chicas se medían, Scorpius observaba a ambas, una a su lado y la otra sentada en la cama, le parecía surreal lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, desde cuando Audrey estaba en Londres o mejor aun en la casa de los gemelos.

–Ella es Rose Weasley –la castaña se giró al chico cuando el contesto por la pelirroja, levantó una delineada ceja y tomó la mano del chico.

–¿Y ella es…?

El chico miró de su ex novia a la chica sobre la cama quien solo se limito a observarlo y no agregar comentario, regreso su atención a Audrey– una compañera del colegio.

La sonrisa de la francesa no podría haber sido más grande que si la hubieran nombrado la chica más bella del mundo, volvió a abrazar al chico y se aseguro de susurrarle en su oreja lo mucho que le extrañaba, Aimée que aun estaba desde la puerta camino hasta llegar a ellos y Scorpius rápidamente alejo a la chica de él para saludar a la otra chica.

–Aimée –dio una leve cabezada y luego se levanto ayudando a la menor -quien se tomo el tiempo de seguir ahorcándolo mientras la levantaba.

–Hola Scorpius.

–¿Hace cuanto están en Londres? –preguntó mientras volvía a alejar a la chica de su cuerpo.

–Hace un par de días, Scor. Acabamos de venir a la casa con invitación de Theo pero estábamos a punto de comer y estoy bastante segura que ustedes dos también estaban en algo. Vamos Audrey –La hermana menor miro a la mayor como si quisiera matarla, ambas se retaron con la mirada un par de segundos y cuando pareció que la chica menor iba a refutar lo que había dicho su hermana ella solo levanto la mano y tomando su muñeca la saco de la habitación, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta miro a Rose y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa sonriéndole sinceramente– Aimée, mucho gusto.

La pelirroja solo asintió y ambos chicos volvieron a quedarse solos.

Scorpius observó por un par de segundos la puerta y luego tomó asiento en la cama, se acostó boca arriba y tapo sus ojos con una de sus brazos. Rose a su lado solo lo había observado mientras veía la expresión frustrada del rubio y según lograba captar ella –aunque realmente no entendía que había pasado-, parecía que la visita había sido no solo inesperada sino indeseada.

–Malfoy… ¿puedo pregunt...?

–No –le contestó cortante pero sin dirigirle una mirada, la chica cerró la boca con fuerza y le dirigió una mirada fulminante al chico.

Scorpius sintió la vibra extraña en la habitación pero no retiro su brazo de sus ojos mientras pensaba todo lo que había pasado hacia más de un año.

En la fiesta organizada por sus abuelos maternos para las navidades antepasadas habían ido muchas de las familias influyentes de Londres y algunas francesas –por la relación que tenían los Greengrass allí-, aunque Scorpius ya conocía al matrimonio Dómine y sus hijas nunca se imagino que su vida cambiaria totalmente al final de esas vacaciones.

Theo y el sabían que ambas chicas tenían casi su misma edad, esa noche por primera vez había visto a Audrey, chica con la que había jugado de pequeño como lo que era, una mujer, la actitud risueña de ella, era bastante maliciosa pero lo que más le había atraído de ella eran sus ojos, eran de un verde tan extraño que parecían los de un gato y sus ojos adquirían una mirada tan felina y picara que lo había vuelto loco.

Al día siguiente su madre –amiga cercana desde niña de la Sra. Dominé- los había invitado a tomar el té un par de días después y había pasado toda la tarde con la chica, al final habían quedado de escribirse durante todo el momento que estuvieran ambos en el colegio hasta que volviera a verse en las próximas vacaciones.

Mientras finalizaba su sexto año ella había pasado a ser una gran amiga y confidente, poco tiempo después se dio cuenta de que era una chica con la que quería tener algo, cuando volvió a verla al regreso del colegio le había pedido que fuera su novia.

Aunque Scorpius siempre había sido reconocido entre su familia como un chico taciturno y educado, su padre estaba seguro que su hijo era como él había sido en el colegio y que seguramente ya había tenido muchas relaciones variadas a sus 16 años, lo extraño fue cuando Scorpius se presente en medio de la sala de té agarrado de la mano con Audrey y ambos habían dicho que estaban saliendo.

Dos semanas antes del regreso de la familia de Audrey a Francia la chica le había ido a buscar a su habitación, se habían besado por mucho tiempo y al poco ella le había comenzado a desvestir suavemente, esa tarde Scorpius comprobó con cierta molestia que a pesar de sus recién 16 años cumplidos la chica no era virgen, como él tampoco lo era y por eso no le había dicho nada, además que ese día había sido simplemente feliz.

Cada día de esa semana Scorpius se había tratado de conocer en todo aspecto a su novia pero parecía que ella tenía la tremenda habilidad de dejarlo sin ropa -antes de que pudieran profundizar mucho en un tema- mientras lo besaba sobre lo que fuera.

Lo peor había sido cuando 3 días antes del regreso de ellos Audrey le había tomado la mano con suavidad y lo había alejado de la sala principal de su casa, cuando habían llegado al jardín lo había llevado hasta una parte bastante oculta en donde ellos se habían dedicado a pasar el tiempo e incluso en una calentura se habían acostado allí. La chica se había girado a mirarlo y por primera vez Scorpius había visto una mirada diferente en ella, ella se había acercado a besarle suavemente en los labios y luego se había separado para con un insípido "No puedo seguir siendo tu novia" le había dado la última mirada y se había retirado de lugar dejándolo parado mirándola irse.

Scorpius por primera vez en su vida sintió que alguien le golpeaba verdaderamente, ahora era ilógico que la chica reapareciera de esa manera y se comportara así con él.

Scorpius pareció regresar de sus recuerdos y recordó que Rose aun estaba a su lado sobre la cama, lentamente retiro su brazo de su rostro y observo la mirada molesta de la chica, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido.

–Weasley, no necesitas saber nada de ella o de mi pasado.

La chica no le contesto y se limito a darse la vuelta mirando a la puerta, Scorpius observo su perfil sintiéndose un poco mal por haberla tratado de esa manera cuando sabia que ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Sintió una mano tomando su muñeca y como de un tirón el chico halaba su cuerpo a ella, luego la miro fijamente– Lo siento, es solo que hay cosas de las que no me gusta hablar y que no son necesarias mencionar, no te conteste así por hacerte sentir mal ni nada, es que no quiero hablar de ello.

Rose le miro un par de segundos y asintió soltándose del agarre, el volvió a taparse los ojos cuando tuvo lejos el cuerpo de ella.

Rose observo la pose del chico y su mirada bajo por la camisa de él, cuando llego al botón de su jeans sintió el calor subir por su rostro cuando recordó que era lo que estaba pasando antes de que las francesas entraran a la habitación, se alejo de él lo más posible y tomo el libro que había dejado la noche anterior sobre su mesa de noche.

Mientras trataba de centrar su atención en el libro pero sintió que le era imposible, parecía que cada fibra de su cuerpo sentía al del chico.

Entendía que los besos de Scorpius eran increíbles y que sabía lo que hacía, no había duda de eso pero cada vez que él se había acercado a ella sentía que su sentido común desaparecía, daba su brazo entero porque eso era lo que había pasado minutos antes.

Lo peor era que la situación no solo se había mantenido en que se dieran un par de castos besos, su mano picaba de cuando Scorpius había tomando su muñeca y la había dirigido a su pantalón, aunque había tenido un novio formal el verano pasado no era como que había llegado a algo demasiado serio ni mucho menos había vivido lo que le estaba pasando ahora, parecía que sus hormonas estaban en constante explosión dentro de su cuerpo y tenía miedo de que no fuera a durar mucho sin caer en la tentación de dejar que Scorpius Malfoy la desvistiera.

* * *

><p>Una semana había logrado vivir Rose huyendo de el rubio, cada vez que él se acercaba a ella aunque fuera para pasar a su lado temblaba y daba un salto lejos de él, el problema era que no solamente ellos estaban pasando un momento extraño sino que toda la casa parecía estar en un constante ambiente incomodo.<p>

Lily aun no se animaba a decirle a James lo de Lysander y el chico andaba con un humor de perros porque los primeros dos días que había intentado abordarla un poco para besarla siempre aparecía alguien y como la chica tenía miedo que fuera James se había alejado lo más posible de él y ahora no había mucho acercamiento.

La mayor parte de la semana también Hugo había desaparecido con su novia y James se pasaba el tiempo refunfuñando por lo bajo cada vez que veía a Lorcan, Alessandra había intentado bajar un poco los ánimos pero con el paso de las horas haya desertado de tratar de mantener calmado al chico.

Theo trataba de acercarse a Aimée y la chica se mantenía tratando de alejar a su hermana de Scorpius.

Albus simplemente no se metía con nadie y tenía un par de días encerrado en la sala de películas con la chica que Lily le había visto en la discoteca, ella había llegado al día siguiente de las francesas y extrañamente no se había alejado de él pero cada vez que alguien se acercaba a averiguar que estaban haciendo ellos estaban sentados viendo una película.

Para el almuerzo todos se sentaron a comer luego de arrastrar a Albus a la mesa y a todos los demás enfurruñados, cuando estaban por terminar de comer –no sin varias discusiones y desacuerdos- Rose se levanto para tomar una botella mas de refresco, como Scorpius se había levantado con ella creyó que la iba a acompañar pero cuando Scorpius camino hacia el baño y ella hacia la cocina ambos quedaron alejados por unos buenos 3 metros y medio hasta la sus cuerpos se detuvieron por que los dos avanzaban en direcciones contrarias.

Todos en la mesa los miraron fijamente y los chicos se miraron entre ellos, nadie dijo nada hasta que Lysander se levanto de la mesa y llego hasta ellos– ¿Qué han hecho?

–No lo sé –susurro Rose– no habíamos podidos alejarnos más de el metro y medio antes.

Aimée al lado de Theo en la mesa hablo– Eso iba a pasar con el hechizo…

Todos se giraron a ella y James abrió la boca por fin para algo que no fuera refunfuñar– ¿Por qué paso? Creí que la medida siempre seria la misma.

–No es así, la medida esta paralela a la relación de los hechizados–la mayoría puso cara de no saber de que estaba hablando la chica así que ella decidió explicarse–, cuando hay acercamiento entre ellos la medida ira cediendo aunque no superara los 5 metros.

Pareció que el tiempo se detuvo en el comedor mientras todos volvían a mirar a Rose y Scorpius, James adquiriría un color rojo en su rostro pero Hugo se le adelanto– ¿Acercamiento de que tipo? ¿De qué está hablando, Rose? ¿Es que tu y el…?

–Cállate, Hugo. No ha pasado ni va a pasar nada.

–¡¿Entonces que está diciendo ella?

–Calmante, Hugo. Con Malfoy solo nos estamos llevando un poco mejor y ya no discutimos, ustedes han sido testigos de eso.

Todos parecieron dubitativos de la respuesta de la chica pero nadie le refuto nada, Rose volvió a dirigirse a la cocina lo mas dignamente que pudo pero sentía su corazón retumbar en su pecho mientras el rubio iba detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Aunque Alessandra no entendiera muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de James estaba harta de que se la pasara como un amargado por la casa, ese mismo día por la noche se acerco a Lysander para trazar un pequeño plan que seguramente podría beneficiar a todos en la casa y por fin cambiar el humor del chico.<p>

En la noche James estaba en una habitación para el solo luego de que Lysander lo echara de la suya por haberlo escuchado resoplar cuando Lorcan llego a buscarlo a la habitación de ellos, el chico simplemente había tomado sus cosas y las había ido a tirar a la habitación frente a la que actualmente estaba utilizando Hugo.

Mientras estaba acostado sintió un escalofrió bajando por su columna que lo despertó levemente, no se levanto de la cama para volver a dormirse cuando sintió un toque suave deslizándose por una de sus piernas, como siempre había dormido sin nada más que su pijama, el roce se volvió un poco más insistente hasta que se dio cuenta que se trataba de una mano, cuando acerco su otra mano para detener el avance unos labios suaves le dieron un beso que por ms que hubiera deseado no podía detener.

Un cuerpo se sentó sobre el suyo y el chico no pudo hacer nada más que girarse levemente para quedar boca arriba mientras el cuerpo femenino tomaba una posición más orientada a él y pasaba sus manos una y otra vez por el pecho.

Poco a poco su cuerpo fue despertándose al igual que sus manos y no pudo hacer más que llevarlas hasta el cuerpo sobre el suyo, sintió la curva pronunciada de unas caderas que sabía bien marcadas y la dureza de los huesos, la chica sobre él se separo levemente y a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana logro observar el perfil de Alessandra, la chica respiraba entrecortadamente luego del beso y sus labios estaban un poco mas llenos. Levanto una mano con delicadeza y la llevo hasta la mejilla de ella para tocar la tersa piel de su rostro, la chica le sonrió y volvió a inclinarse a él, poco antes de llegar hasta los labios en la detuvo.

–No, Ale.

La chica volvió a acercarse y el intento nuevamente esquivarla pero ella le tomo el rostro entre sus manos, ambos se miraron y el noto por fin que Alessandra estaba seria– Quiero esto, siempre en el colegio envidie a esa chica que tenias por novia en séptimo año y luego no te vi por un año, ahora quiero reclamar algo que quería fuera mío antes.

–No quiero que nos acostemos así.

–Pero yo si lo deseo –ella no trato de presionar mas pero James observo la mirada determinada y un poco fuera que tenía en ese momento la chica, ella volvió a intentar acercarse y esta vez el no le impidió que lo hiciera.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron el beso no fue tan tranquilo como el primero y parecía que la chica trataba de provocar alguna reacción en James, pero él no necesitaba eso.

Sin mucha insistencia sintió como ella la levantaba y los hacía girar para que ella quedara baja a él, no se separo en ningún momento de ella y cuando la espalda de Ale estuvo totalmente sobre el colchón el chico se dedico a perderse en el beso.

Las piernas de la chica no tardaron mucho en atarse a su cadera y con un apretón lo acerco y comenzó a rozarse con él, James se alejo mientras cerraba los ojos por lo que la chica estaba haciendo con él y sobre el hombro de ella apoyo su frente en el colchón sintiendo que el ambiente se ponía aun más caliente al escuchar a la pelinegra gimiendo suavemente en su oído, sus manos fueron al camisón que ella estaba llevando y que ya estaba hasta la cadera de ella, lo subió un poco mas hasta sentir la piel de la cintura bajo sus manos, siguió subiéndolo hasta que por fin tuvo su alcance los senos de la cica y se dedica a tocarlos delicadamente por los costados mientras su rostro comenzaba a dirigirse lentamente hasta llegar a sus clavículas y comenzar a besarlas.

Ale sintió como su cuerpo terminaba de encenderse y decidió que no podía mas, sus manos alejaron a James mientras levantaba la camisa de él para poder tocarlo libremente, el chico se puso de rodillas mientras ella maniobraba con su cuerpo y luego para sorpresa de él ella tomo su camisón y lo retiro totalmente.

El cuerpo frente a él apareció en todo su esplendor y bajo la luz de la luna la chica se veía simplemente preciosa, Ale tomo su mano derecha y la halo hasta su boca para comenzar a besar yema por yema desde su dedo meñique hasta el índice y luego de esto paso de cada uno hasta que beso el índice, cuando lo separo levemente de su boca lo bajo por su mentón, cuello, clavícula y dirigió la mano hasta su seno.

James había observado todo el proceso con la boca entreabierta y cuando su mano rozo el pezón de la chica no pudo hacer más que abalanzarse sobre ella y comenzar a besarla frenéticamente mientras con sus manos soltaba el cordón que ataba el pantalón del pijama a sus caderas.

Se alejo solo levemente para retirarlo y luego se acerco a retirar la ropa interior de ella. Alessandra puso su mano sobre su pecho y lo empujo para dejarlo acostado sobre ella, se subió al cuerpo del chico y se sentó sobre su abdomen dejando que James sintiera la parte más cálida de su cuerpo sobre él, el chico parecía demasiado adormecida por ella y cuando estaba seguro que nada podía ser mejor que eso sintió que la pelinegra elevaba levemente su cuerpo sobre el suyo y tomaba su miembro en su mano, lentamente deslizo su mano en toda la longitud y lo acaricio suave.

La respiración de James adquirió aun más velocidad y fue en ese momento que la chica decidió acabar la tortura de ambos, de improviso tomo asiento sobre el llenándose completamente del chico, ambos gimieron fuertemente por la unión y cuando paso la sorpresa inicial Alessandra comenzó a mover su cuerpo arriba abajo mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

* * *

><p>Scorpius y Rose aun estaban despiertos, la pelirroja estaba sobre la cama leyendo un libro y el chico estaba sobre su cama solo mirando al techo, cuando la escucho pasar una página más se giro levemente a ella.<p>

–¿Qué has estado haciendo?

La chica dirigió sus ojos a él, extrañada– ¿De qué estás hablando? Estoy leyendo.

Scorpius se acostó sobre su costado y apoyo su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo– Sabes de qué estoy hablando…

–La verdad no, Malfoy –le contesto un poco bruscamente la pelirroja.

El chico levanto una de sus cejas y luego se paró de la cama, recorrió los pasos que lo separaban de la cama de la chica y cuando coloco una rodilla sobre el colchón Rose dio un salto y se alejo instintivamente de el– ¡Eso! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué lo haces?

La chica se coloreo levemente pero le sostuvo la mirada– No he hecho nada.

El chico dio un avance más largo casi hasta rozarla cuando ella se alejo y quedo al borde del colchón, ambos se miraron sin decir nada, Scorpius tomo asiento.

–¿Por qué haces eso?

–No quiero que me beses –le susurro finalmente, Scorpius trato de entender porque le estaba diciendo eso y entrecerró un poco los ojos– no sé qué me pasa cuando me besas pero no quiero saberlo, no me gusta.

–¿Mis besos o lo que sientes?

–Nada, Malfoy. No soy una muñequita a la que tienes loquita y que va a hacer lo que quieras, no soy así.

El chico se encogió de hombros con despreocupación– Por eso te beso.

Rose ignoro un poco el hecho de que Scorpius se acomodo mejor en la cama y acerco un poco su cuerpo a ella, continuo– No me gusta, Malfoy. No confió en mi cuando te estoy besando y no me gusta pensar que no se cual es el límite contigo –la chica miro hacia la pared contraria, Scorpius se acerco otro poco más a ella y sus cuerpos casi se rozaron–, no quiero que te acerques a mi así, me molesta.

El rubio acerco su mano al mentón de Rose y aunque ella tembló levemente por la mano, aunque Rose fijo sus ojos en la boca del chico por unos segundos pareció que su cerebro por fin reacciono y se alejo nuevamente de él. Se levanto de la cama y cuando estaba a unos pasos del baño –sabiendo que de nada le servía porque el chico venía detrás de ella por el hechizo-, Scorpius la tomo del brazo y la giro bruscamente antes de apretarle la cintura con sus manos y hacerla caminar hasta aplastarla entre su cuerpo y la puerta del baño.

* * *

><p><em>Chicas.<em>

_No saben como lamento la tardanza y se que esto no es lo que esperaban, he tenido una semana de muerte y tenía una leve idea de esto ya ants pero creo que no la he concretizado bien v.v no escribiré mucho porque ando muerto mi brazo derecho, esta semana me han puesto 3 inyecciones para dolres musculares y ando mi cuerpo tan tenso como se puedan imaginar._

_En serio si alguien siento que pude dar mas le prometo que reformaré lo que esta pasando solo que necesito comprension, entiendan que me la paso en la U o aca como he dicho siempre y parece que mis maestros se pusieron de acuerdo esta semana, les cuento: tuve 40 bocetos de animales y figura humana, tarea de una publicidad, una plana en témpera que me tarde 12 horas en pintar sin levantarme dl asiento ni para comer y no he dormido casi nada v.v_

_Gracias a los review, me di gusto contestando la mayoria menos los que usuarios no registrados, gracias Maria por presionarme un poquito para que subiera xD el chap no esta de decir mucho mas que ya veremos como sale Rose de lo que esta pasando, Ale se le adelanto a James y eso me ha gustado bastante, al final me ha costado un mundo escribirlo, tenía un bloqueo horrible. Trataré de adelantar el otro un poco porque la semana que viene esta similar a esta y no quiero dejar pasar mucho sin publicar pero si no puedo disculpenme, nunca en mi vida había llevado un fic tan rápido xD siempre publico 1 vez al mes, ahora me he superado y no quiero disminuir eso._

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado y sino ps acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS xD nos vemos pronto! Por cierto, si alguien me quiere agregar al fb para presionarme por allí, que es mas comun que me pase estoy con el mismo nombre de mi login y mi profile image es un dibujo en tonalidades de una mujer, por allí veran tambien como me explota la U xD_

_Adi Roldan_

_PD: Obviamente si me dejas un review Scorpius te sorprenderá girándote y plantandote el beso el tu vida mientras te pone contra una pared xD obsceno, ¿no?_


	9. Capítulo 09: Dejarse llevar

_Capitulo 09: Dejarse llevar_

Alessandra estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de James, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente mientras intentaban recuperar el aliente luego de maravilloso orgasmo que cada uno se había llevado, una delgada sabana había sido colocada por el chico sobre el cuerpo de ambos y les cubría hasta la cintura; la pelinegra había apoyado la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de él e incluso lo había atrapado con una de sus piernas en los muslos de él, la cabeza estaba apoyada en el pectoral del chico y la barbilla de él estaba sobre la coronilla de ella.

La quietud que los había envuelto luego de que ambos cayeran rendidos en la cama fue disipada por la voz de ella– Tu corazón parece estar a punto de salirse de tu pecho –le susurro; la mano de James había estado acariciando la espalda de ella en movimientos suaves y circulares, el aprovecho el momento para deslizarla hasta su cabello y se dedico a enredar sus dedos entre las hebras negras.

–Seguramente está intentando reaccionar luego de lo que acabo de vivir, he aprendido que por lo menos en esta materia si sabes lo que haces –la chica soltó una suave risa y se elevo para mirarle a los ojos.

–¿Estas más tranquilo?

–¿Tranquilo?

–Por tu prima, tenía pensado que esta seguramente era la mejor manera de tranquilizarte un poco y hacerte olvidar lo que está pasando con Lorcan y tu prima.

–¿Este es tu tremendo y extraordinario plan para tranquilizarme? –Le pregunto incrédulo, la chica asintió segura– pienso que si esta es tu idea de tranquilizarme de todos los problemas que están pasando por mi mente comenzare a molestarme más seguido, si cada enojo lo resuelvo así puedo morir feliz.

Ella le pego un ligero golpe en el abdomen y le sonrió, bajo la atenta mirada de el tomo asiento y levanto los brazos para estirar sus articulaciones, James no se perdió ni un segundo de él movimiento de los senos de la chica cuando había levantado los brazos y sintió su nivel de libido volver a alzarse un poco, la pelinegra pareció no percatarse de lo que volvía a hacer con el cuerpo del pobre Potter así que se sintió un poco desubicada cuando regreso su mirada a él.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente por la mirada que el chico le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento, se sentía demasiado incomoda.

–¿Por qué me miras así? –pareció que el comentario no hizo más que aumentar la intensidad de la mirada de James y Ale se sintió bastante tentada a bajar sus manos a su regazo y tomar la punta de la sabana para cubrirse totalmente con ella, hecho que nunca había sucedido porque ella nunca había sido penosa con su cuerpo.

–Eres muy bonita –le contesto simple mientras se encogía de hombros, para disipar un poco el extraño momento ella rodo los ojos restándole importancia a su respuesta.

–Eres todo un galán, James; pero ya nos hemos acostado, no hay necesidad que sigas con eso.

La chica se tiro hacia atrás y esta vez quedo acostada al lado de él mirando el techo, el chico se movió a su lado y ella se giro para mirarlo apoyar su cabeza en su mano y dirigir toda su atención a ella, no parecía estar muy contento con ella aunque no entendía por qué; James la miraba mientras trataba de eliminar cada pensamiento obsceno que aparecía en su cabeza al ver los senos de la chica aun al aire, la luz de la ventana entraba e iluminaba lo suficiente para que el pudiera contemplar el cuerpo de ella, cuando logro dejar a un lado el momento sexual sintió que la rabia comenzaba a hacerse presente por el comentario de ella.

–¿Por qué tiendes a hacer ese tipo de comentarios estúpidos? –le pregunto demasiado bruscamente, ella giro su cuerpo a él y no dudo en mirarle molesta.

–¿Me estás diciendo estúpida?

–No, es solo que tienes una impresionante manera de degradarte a ti misma, no se con qué clase de imbéciles anduviste antes y no lo quiero saber, de verdad; pero deberías de quitarte la idea de la cabeza de que todos los chicos queremos simplemente acostarnos contigo, es esta la razón por la que no quería que nos acostáramos aun, eventualmente iba a ocurrir pero no tendría que haber sido de estar manera.

Ella se limito a guardar silencio y volvió su mirada al techo, soltó aire lentamente y luego hablo– ya te he dicho que no esperes mucho de mí, no soy de las que me enamoro perdidamente de un chico y nunca lo he sido, tal vez tengas razón en cuento a que habrá alguien que no solo querrá tener sexo conmigo pero sé que aun no ocurre, y como dije, esto solo ha sido sexo.

James le dirigió una mirada helada y molesta antes de girarse en la cama y quedar con su espalda sobre el colchón pero con su cabeza orientada al contrario de ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza dispuesta a dormirse, las actividades recién realizadas le estaban pasando factura y cuando comenzó a dormirse sintió una mano acariciando su pecho, intento tomarla para alejarla de él pero fue inútil, era demasiado insistente.

James intento retorcerse para alejarse de ella pero Ale no perdió tiempo y no lo dejo escapar, pego sus senos al brazo de él mientras su mano seguía acariciando el abdomen y pecho, ella acerco su rostro al cuello y con su lengua lamio la extensión desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo, se retiro levemente para soplar sobre él y el chico podía jurar que sintió un tirón en su miembro, la mano de ella termino de descender hasta acariciarlo, lo recorrió un par de veces y luego su mano se dirigió a los testículos del chico, se volvió a acercar para susurrarle al oído– sexo o no, es momento de otro round, amigo –en su mano sintió como James rápidamente se estaba endureciendo y comenzaba a gemir levemente– me alegro mucho que seas tan enérgico.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rose sintió la puerta del baño en su espalda y el cuerpo del chico frente a ella volvió a rendirse a la boca del rubio, tal y como le había dicho una vez el ponía sus labios en los de ella Rose sentía como si todo su sentido común se fuera deslizando de su boca a la del chico y que en su cuerpo no quedaba nada más que una muñeca de trapo que debía disfrutar de los besos del chico.<p>

Sus bocas parecían seguir la batalla verbal que habían tenido anteriormente, con la leve diferencia que ahora lo que deseaban era herir la lengua del otro, las manos de Rose habían subido hasta los hombros del chico intentando mantener algo del equilibro aunque su cuerpo estaba siendo estrujado.

Le dolían los senos de sentir la presión y agradeció que Scorpius la alejara de la puerta mientras el comenzaba a caminar de espaldas hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla, cuando la parte trasera de sus rodillas chocaron con el colchón el se detuvo, cambio levemente el ángulo del beso para hacerlo más fogoso y cuando la chica le siguió el paso él se alejo y tomo asiento en la cama.

La chica no aparto la mirada del rostro del chico, Scorpius miro cada detalle de su rostro especialmente los labios levemente hinchado por los besos pero no le tomo la mano para acercarla a él ni nada, ella sabía que él estaba esperando que ella diera el paso y cediera un poco; por primera vez en su vida Rose decidió mandar un poco todo a la mierda y dejarse llevar, antes de empezar su séptimo año casi lo había hecho pero al final se había arrepentido, ahora planeaba que eso no fuera así.

Sin dejar de mirarlo se sentó temblorosa en las piernas del chico, regreso sus manos a sus hombros para apoyarse, Scorpius la miraba anonadado de que se hubiera atrevido a seguir adelante; como la pelirroja nunca había hecho nada similar sabia que sus manos temblaban levemente en los hombros de él, trato de quitarse el nervio y cuando ella intento buscar los labios de él se inclino demasiado rápido y de improvisto chocando su frente contra la del chico, Scorpius comenzó a sobarse el lugar afectado y gimió de dolor, Rose comenzó a disculparse repetidamente con él hasta que el la callo, el llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella y fiel a sus gustos la halo hasta pegarla a su pecho y volver a besarla.

El beso esta vez duro pocos segundos antes de que el desistiera y se alejara de ella, la chica le miro extrañada por la máscara de frustración en el rubio, ella no le pregunto nada antes de que él le ladrara– estas temblando y te siento tensa.

–¿Tensa? Me has besado borracha, de improvisto y ¿te molesta que este tensa, ahora que por fin he accedido a besarte sin sentirme mal?

–Siento como si estuviera abusando de ti.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y baño la vista sin ver realmente nada, decidió intentar dejarse llevar un poco, estaba segura que no quería tener nada que ver con el rubio y que esto no sería más que un par de besos, por primera vez se había animado a dejar a un lado lo que siempre le habían dicho que era lo correcto y no quería echarse atrás.

Movió levemente sus caderas recordando que había hecho el chico el día que llegaron las francesas, Scorpius frente a ella no se movió ni cambio su expresión, trato de permanecer estoico para ver hasta donde se animaba a llegar Rose por sí sola, ella le miraba y se movía con cierto temor sobre él, el roce era mínimo a criterio del rubio pero eso no le desanimo para volver a tomar la cintura de la chica y comenzar a presionarla hacia su pelvis.

El movimiento y la presión que el marco fueron celestiales, ambos comenzaron a entrar en calor pero el chico intento por todos los medios relajarse un poco para no delatarse mucho, cuando su cuerpo llegó al límite de su cordura comenzó a mover a Rose más despacio, poso su vista en el labio inferior de la chica, lo mantenía fuertemente mordido y un par de gemidos suaves parecían querer salir de sus labios, los ojos los mantenía entreabiertos y un destello azul se dejaba entrever en medio de las pestañas.

Sin dejar de moverla sobre él con su mano izquierda, la derecha la subió hasta el mentón de ella y lo mas delicadamente que pudo junto sus labios en un beso más exigente y entregador, pareció que el momento cambio levemente con este beso diferente a cualquier otro que se hubieran dado antes.

Cuando Scorpius tuvo a la chica bastante entregada a sus besos se animo por fin a llevar sus manos de la cintura de ella hacia abajo hasta llegar a la curva de su trasero, el cual delineo a su antojo sin que ella le dijera nada, a este momento la pelirroja ya había pasado sus brazos por el cuello de él y se dedicaba a acariciar el cabello rubio del chico.

El beso visto desde afuera seguramente era una de las cosas más sexuales que habían pero muy dentro de su ni Scorpius estaba exigiéndole ir a la cama a Rose ni ella pensaba acceder, sería extraño verlos en la posición en que estaban sin pensar que eso terminaría con ambos exhaustos en la cama; Scorpius internamente cantaba de alegría al ver como la chica se le había rendido poco a poco, esta pequeña batalla había sido ganada por él.

Ambos estaba tan entregados al beso que cuando alguien toco la puerta un par de segundos después ninguno se separo de la boca del otro hasta que un golpe más insistente resonó en la instancia, la chica se separo levemente del rubio y el aprovecho para comenzar a besar el cuello de ella, Rose cerró los ojos pero los abrió cuando los golpes se hicieron fuertes, separo a Scorpius de él y le señalo la puerta con su cabeza.

Cuando la chica se intento levantar para ir a abrir Scorpius la detuvo con sus manos aun en su trasero, ella quedo a menos camino entre levantarse y no, así que él la halo nuevamente a su regazo sin contar que cuando ella cayo sentada sobre el ambos gimieron con fuerza por el roce de entrepiernas; la chica le miro más gravemente– Debo abrir, no quiero que piensen que estamos haciendo algo acá.

–Pero es que estamos haciendo algo, y no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando la estoy pasando muy bien –le contesto el volviendo a buscar sus labios, ella se alejo antes que la alcanzara y le miro con seriedad.

–Quítame las manos del trasero, Malfoy. No voy a permitir que alguien de mi familia comience a pensar que me gustas o algo así –el chico dudo pero no le hizo caso hasta que ella le ladro un "ahora" fuerte y claro; cuando estuvo libre frente a él le pregunto– ¿Tu cerraste la puerta?

El chico se encogió de hombros con ligereza– Si, no me gusta que entren en mi habitación sin permiso alguno y parece ser que en tu familia es un regla entrar a la habitaciones de otras personas como si es la propia, no me agrada eso –ella no le contesto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, Theo la observo cuando estuvo a la vista y alzo una de sus cejas mientras le sonreía con picardía.

A Rose le pareció que el chico había adivinado que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación antes que ella le abriera, aun mas cuando el miro sobre su hombro a su amigo y el chico aun estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, volvió a mirarla a ella– ¿interrumpí algo?

La chica negó nerviosa y se dio la vuelta para correr hasta su cama y tomar el libro que estaba allí para fingir leer y no sentirse intimidada por la mirada que cada poco le lanzaba el chico, Scorpius aun sentado a la orilla de su cama le saludo levemente con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, el castaño tomo asiento al lado de su amigo en la cama de la chica sin pedir permiso, fue directo al grano.

–Audrey ha estado insistiendo toda esta semana que quiere hablar contigo a solas, mas ahora que sabe que puedes alejarte un poco de Rose.

El rubio bajo la mirada de su amigo al suelo pensativo, se quedo en silencio un par de segundos y luego volvió a mirarlo a la cara, serio– Sabes que no quiero hablar con ella, luego de lo que paso estuve mucho tiempo pensando en ello y ahora mismo no es posible que venga y espera que yo la reciba con los brazos abiertos luego de lo que paso, me parece inimaginable e ilógico que crea que soy tan estúpido.

–Me lo imagine. Estuvo insistiendo mucho y en este momento acabo de detenerla de venir prácticamente a tirar la puerta para hablar contigo, no sé que está pensando pero se ha puesto irritante, si no fuera por Aimée.

El chico suspiro con fuerza y luego se levanto de la cama pero aun sin retirarse del cuarto, observo a su amigo desde arriba, Scorpius hablo– ¿Qué te ha dicho?

El chico de reojo observo a la pelirroja, quien parecía estar leyendo y luego le contesto– Dice que te extraña y que siente haberse precipitado con la decisión que tomo, dice que se equivoco en ese momento y quiere que las cosas vuelvan a ser como en ese momento, es decir, quiere volver contigo básicamente.

Aunque Rose intentaba hacerse la desentendida era obvio que estaba poniendo toda la atención del mundo a la conversación de los chicos y que ese comentario final le había hecho dejar a un lado –figurativamente-, la lectura y poner toda su atención en ellos, ambos chicos sabían eso– hablare con ella mañana para darle un final a esto.

Theo asintió y comenzó a retirarse de la habitación, al llegar al marco de la puerta se detuvo como si acabara de recordar algo y se giro, cacho a Rose mirándolo irse y aprovecho el momento– Ahora que he venido Rose, me ha parecido, aunque no estoy seguro, que estabas bastante acalorada. Deberías darte un respiro de vez en cuando –le comento en tono burlón, levanto una de sus cejas y se retiro cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La chica se quedo mirando la puerta y luego se giro a la mesa de noche donde estaba un espejo de mano que siempre movía consigo, lo levanto y cuando miro su reflejo en el entendió que era lo que había visto Nott, sus mejillas aun estaban algo sonrojadas y sus labios estaban notoriamente mas rojos y levemente hinchados, con algo de vergüenza miro a Scorpius aun sentado en su cama solo que ahora mantenía su atención en otra realidad parecía, se acerco por detrás y le puso una mano en el hombro, el se giro para mirarla.

–Creo que… mejor nos dormimos, ¿no?

Scorpius asintió sin hacerle algún comentario sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir y se levanto directo al armario a buscar su pijama, Rose corrió detrás del, luego de eso se cambiaron y cada uno se acostó en su cama sin volver a intercambiar una palabra.

* * *

><p>Cuando James se despertó a la mañana siguiente el cuerpo de Alessandra no estaba sobre el suyo, extrañado abrió los ojos y recorrió con su vista la habitación buscando a la chica o algo que le dijera si aun estaba en la habitación o ya había huido de allí, a los pies de la cama visualizo el camisón con el que la chica había llegado el día anterior, lo había doblado meticulosamente. Por alguna extraña razón lo primero que el chico se imagino fue a Alessandra caminando por toda la casa desnuda.<p>

Retiro la sabana que aun cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo y se levanto directo al baño, abrió la puerta sin tocar esperando que si la chica se había ido de su cuarto lo hubiera hecho aunque fuera con una toalla, se quedo parado bajo el marco de la puerta aun con el pomo en su mano mientras observaba a la chica debajo de la ducha bañándose, la pelinegra estaba exactamente debajo de la ducha lavándose el cabello de espaldas a él, la cortina estaba totalmente abierta, por sobre su hombro la chica le miro, James agradeció que si la chica estaba desnuda era en su habitación y no por algún rincón de la casa, con el pensamiento de su cuerpo sin ropa se acerco lentamente hacia ella mientras con su vista recorría una y otra vez la espalda, trasero y piernas de la chica. Sintiendo como el calor subía poco a poco en su cuerpo mientras se deleitaba con las curvas de la chica a la luz del día, tenía un cuerpo sinuoso y esbelto, era delgada pero con las caderas anchas y marcadas, recordaba los pechos justos a sus manos, su mirada se quedo prendada un par de segundos en las piernas largas de la chica y finalmente llego a su trasero –lleno, redondo y el sabia muy firme.

Ale termino de retirar el shampoo de su cabello y volvió a girar levemente su cabeza para mirar a James a unos pasos de la ducha.

–¿Estás bien?

Creí que te habías ido ya a tu habitación.

La chica soltó una tenue risa al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico– ¿Quieres que me vaya? Creí que me quería alrededor tuyo revoloteando todo el día, por lo menos eso era lo que había entendido por todo lo que hemos hablado.

James sonrió– No sé si quiero que te mantengas revoloteando a mi alrededor pero no me molesta tenerte cerca –le contesto, la chica le tomo la mano y lo halo levemente para que el chico se animara a entrar con ella debajo del agua, el no lo dudo ni por un segundo y se paro frente a ella, Ale siempre se había destacado en su casa por ser un poco más alta que todas la chicas e incluso que algunos chicos y pocas personas –como Theo y Scorpius- lograban sacarle poco más de media cabeza de altura.

El pelinegro quedo a unos centímetros de ella y soltando su mano le paso los brazos por la cintura metiéndose debajo de la ducha y mojándose el cabello, la miro un par de segundos antes de abrazarla, al principio Alessandra se quedo inmóvil y extrañada, despacio le regreso el abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él, dispuesta a corromper el momento deslizo sus manos de la espalda de él a las nalgas del chico y las araño levemente, James respiro y se alejo.

–¿Por qué me aruñas?

–Me dieron ganas, tienes un cuerpo digno de dedicarse a arañarlo y morderlo todo el día.

El chico la miro con el ceño fruncido– No quiero que me vayas a morder, nunca.

La chica le sonrió diabólicamente en respuesta y despacio se agacho en la tina, quedo hincada casi frente a él pero en ningún momento dio señales de dirigirse a atormentarlo en el lugar más adecuado, se dedico a observarlo desde abajo, sin dejar de morarlo acerco sus labios y le beso el abdomen, James cerró los ojos y Ale se alejo en el momento– quiero que me veas – le susurro, la corriente de aire que salió entre sus labios choco exactamente en el lugar que había besado y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del chico, él la miro fijamente y no volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

La chica recorrió con besos cada abultamiento de su abdomen y al llegar casi a su pelvis le dio una leve mordida, James gimió con fuerza y lejos de haber sido algo doloroso sintió que su miembro comenzaba a despertarse, la chica le sonrió felinamente consciente de lo que había causado en el cuerpo del chico y se puso de pie, cuando James logro recuperar el aliento no le duro mucho porque Alessandra tomo la casi erección entre sus dedos y comenzó a masturbarlo.

El chico inclino la cabeza derrotado y la apoyo en el hombro de la pelinegra, ella le dio un beso en el costado del cuello y subió a su oreja– ¿Aun te molesta la idea de que te muerda?

James no pudo responderle mientras se preguntaba internamente que era lo que había desatado.

* * *

><p>–¡Estoy harto! –presiono Lysander, Lily a su lado lo miro pidiéndole que tuviera paciencia con lo que estaba pasando, ya era más de una semana desde que James había descubierto lo de Roxanne y las cosas aun estaban muy inestables y él seguía con un humor de perros, había tratado a lo largo de la semana una y otra vez detener a Sander de que fuera a hablar con su hermano sobre ellos y el chico ya estaba cansado, Lily por respeto a la situación y a su hermano mayor se había alejado del rubio y este había tenido el final cuando acababa de abrazarla y la chica casi lo había tirado de la cama por alejarlo de ella.<p>

La pelirroja suspiro– lo siento pero no lo quiero molesto conmigo, entiendo porque esta así y no podemos hacer nada.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de los chicos, Lysander estaba parado a un lado en la cama y la chica sentada a la orilla de la misma, ella frustrada puso sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y se tapo el rostro. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y cuando Lily iba a decir algo más un portazo resonó en la habitación, ella se quito las manos del rostro y con incredulidad observo la habitación vacía.

Rápidamente se levanto de la cama y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto al que había trasladado a James, la puerta estaba abierta y Lysander estaba en medio de la habitación vacía, llego a él y en ese momento dentro de la habitación resonó un tipo de soplido entrecortado, el chico dio un par de zancadas hacia la puerta , la abrió sin tocar ni nada, un grito femenino y un "¡Cierra la puerta, imbécil" de la boca de su hermano sonaron dentro, Lily observo al gemelo ponerse pálido y cerrar la puerta de golpe, la chica llego hasta el– ¿Quién está allí?

El chico se giro a ella aun perturbado– Creo que James no nos molestara mas, tengo la carta para callarlo –tomo la mano de la pelirroja quien aun lo miraba incrédula y la llevo de regreso a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Scorpius y Rose bajaron a desayunar cerca de las 10 de la mañana, en la mesa estaban casi todos esperando que apareciera la comida en la mesa, la pelirroja noto que Lysander le daba alguna especie de comida en la boca a Lily mientras que James al lado del gemelo estaba al rojo al ver lo que estaba haciendo la parejita, Albus al otro lado de su hermana no entendía lo que estaba pasando y cada poco se susurraba cosas con Jennifer, Alessandra intentaba tranquilizar a James y le hacía comentarios que por su expresión no eran muy buenos, mientras le clavaba las uñas en el brazo.<p>

En la mesa frente a ellos estaban las francesas, Theo al lado de Aimée, luego Lorcan y finalmente Roxanne, al lado de ella había un puesto libre y el continuo que era el principal, ambos caminaron allí y la pelirroja quedo al lado de su prima, el chico se giro a Alessandra.

–¿Qué está pasando?

La chica le miro molesta y Scorpius supo que aunque no tuviera nada que ver con el enojo de su amiga seguramente el seria el que pagara con la molestia, tal y como había pasado repetidas veces a lo largo de los años. – Nada, Hyperion –le ladro.

El chico le miro extrañada y se encogió de hombros hacia Rose, quien esperaba que él le diera una respuesta. Al ver que la amiga de él no había cooperado ella se giro a su prima.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

Roxanne le susurro un "no tengo idea", cuando apareció la comida Lysander por fin dejo a la pelirroja, carraspeo para que todos fijaran la mirada en el –aunque la mayoría ya estaba viendo el espectáculo.

–Les tengo una buena noticia, amigos… James…

El pelinegro miro a su amigo molesto– Lysander… –Alessandra a su lado le dio una patada bastante obvia bajo la mesa al chico, este la miro un par de segundos y luego se le quedo mirando a Roxanne bastante más– Roxanne, discúlpame por haber reaccionado como lo hice cuando te encontré con ese imbécil –otra patada–, con Lorcan. Ya no voy a decir nada de lo que está pasando entre Lorcan y tú o Lysander y Lily.

Todos escépticos observaron al chico de la declaración, nadie sabía que decir o hacer y no comenzaron a comer hasta que Lysander volvió a carraspear. Cuando iban comenzado el postre Rose sintió a alguien a su lado, al girar su cabeza miro a Audrey parada entre su silla y la del rubio sin prestarle la mas mínima atención.

–Scor… –le llamo melosamente mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de él, el chico la observo con expresión pétrea– No sé si Theo ya te comento pero quiero hablar contigo –la chica miro de reojo a la pelirroja y agrego– a solas –bajo la incrédula de Rose el chico asintió sin agregar palabra y se levanto de la mesa, se dirigió a la sala que estaba a un lado de ellos y que le permitiría entrar en ella sin molestar a la pelirroja, dejo entrar a la francesa y luego cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas :D<em>

_Como han estado? Yo mucho mejor y feliz de estar actualizando, gracias por los reviews a las que se tomaron su tiempo, me he reido con muchos aunque algunos me han dado escalofrios, como cierta chica que hasta dijo que me odiaba por como las deje, ahora se que me mandaran a buscar seguramente xD jajajajaja, espero que no. Gracias a las nuevas lectoras y en serio no saben como me hace feliz que nuevas chicas se vayan uniendo al fic aun en este momento, a las que me agregaron al fb me gustaria me dijera quienes son, por obvias razones de violencia no acepto a cualquiera y acepte un par de chicas que pienso salen de aca, si es asi por favor enviarme un inbox para saber xD_

_Aclaro que escribi mas sobre Ale y James ahorita porque me ha encantado la pareja pero creo que tomara menos protagonismo ahora, a partir de este momento tratare de trabajar mucho en RxS y algunas otras, una chica me dijo que mi manera de pasar de una pareja a otra las confunde y se que lo hace, pasa conmigo pero entiendan que no puedo dedicarme a escribir de los mismos todo un chap v.v ademas que siempre estan ocurriendo cosas parelelas entre todos v.v_

_Ya veremos como sigue esto y espero que les guste este chap, como ven Rose ha cedido mucho y si no fuera por los suertudos no sabemos a que llegarian estos chicos v.v siempre hay un metido muchos reviews como hasta hoy y tambien criticas si las hay, como he dicho las acepto y las tomo en cuenta :D_

_Espero que nos estemos leyendo prontito, de todo corazon. Gracias por sus frases de apoyo, me ha servido saber que luego de una dura jornada en la U puedo venir y leer comentarios suyos, me alegran la vida. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto, chicas :D_

_Adi Roldán_

_PD. Un sueño humedo con Scorpius si me dejas el review, si alguien interrumpe a medio sueño bien me dicen y lo hacemos sufrir en el proximo chap xD_


	10. Capítulo 10: Amenazas

_Capítulo 10: Amenazas…_

Todos comenzaron a comer ignorando que la francesa acababa de sacar a Scorpius de la mesa para ir a encerrarse en la otra habitación, aunque no entendía porque ella no pudo hacerlo, toda su atención quedo en la puerta por la que ambos chicos habían desaparecido. Cada poco escuchaba un par de murmullos sin lograr diferenciar cuales eran de Scorpius y cuáles de Audrey y mucho menos entendía que estaban diciendo, no sabía que estaban haciendo dentro de la habitación pero por la manera de ser de la francesa tenía una idea que por alguna razón no le agradaba mucho.

Roxanne a su lado distraídamente comenzó a hablarle de Lorcan y luego le menciono lo que James había hecho al sentarse todos en la mesa, su atención no estaba centrada totalmente ni en lo que la chica le decía ni en la puerta, pronto su prima menor se dio cuenta que Rose solo le contestaba con monosílabos y que la estaba ignorando descaradamente.

–¿Me estas escuchando? –Roxanne tomo del hombro a Rose para llamar su atención mientras la zarandeaba levemente, la chica miro sorprendida la actitud tan fuera de lugar de la chica.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto extrañada, la chica menor le regreso la mirada con agujas saliendo de sus ojos, notablemente indignada; si había algo que Roxanne nunca había podido soportar era la idea de que alguien le ignorara de la manera en que Rose acababa de hacerlo y que no se disculpara.

–Tengo hablándote varios minutos y te acabo de preguntar si sabes porque James se disculpo de esa manera conmigo y con Lorcan y no me has dicho nada, ¿en donde tienes la cabeza?

Rose se mordió la lengua antes de contestarle a la chica algo que definitivamente no le gustaría, bajo la cabeza en un gesto de falsa y complaciente disculpa –el cual le había salvado de innumerables castigos con sus padres más veces de las que podía contar-, y murmuro un lo siento.

Roxanne acepto la disculpa aun molesta y sabiendo que no era tan sincera como Rose aparentaba que fuera– ¿Y bien? ¿Sabes porque James nos dijo eso?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza solamente y en ese momento sintió como alguien tomaba asiento a su lado, giro la cabeza y vio a Scorpius dar el primer bocado de su comida, tenía un semblante molesto y serio, no parecía muy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier tipo de pregunta en ese momento o un comentario sin importar la naturaleza que tuviera, la chica sabiamente decidió no preguntarle nada.

Aparto la mirada de él y decidió buscar a Audrey al lado de su hermana, la chica se veía bastante tranquila y eso era demasiado extraño al compararlo con el chico, por alguna extraña razón sintió el deseo de tomar el pelo de la chica y arrastrarla por toda la casa hasta que quedara reluciente todo el suelo.

Gracias a Merlín Roxanne siguió con la perotada de ella y Lorcan y uno que otro comentario alejando con eso todo pensamiento bélico que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Rose en ese momento, por lo menos lo logro mientras todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa desayunando porque luego de terminar la chica desapareció con Lorcan dispuestos a darse sus gustitos ya que James no pondría el grito en el cielo esta vez.

Aunque Rose no entendía muy bien que estaba ocurriendo los siguientes dos días fueron muy extraños: Lily y Lysander parecían demasiado a gusto dándose sendas muestra de afecto en cualquier rincón de la casa, nunca se propasaban con el tipo de muestras pero no era tan cómodo estar cerca de ellos cuando parecía momento de uno que otro arrumaco.

Roxanne y Lorcan eran mucho más discretos que los otros dos y se aseguraban de no hacer numeritos frente a todos, el problema estuvo cuando Lorcan decidió mudarse a la habitación que era realmente suya en la casa y de paso se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de llevarse consigo a la chica, James paso todo el día totalmente rojo por lo que estaba pasando –parecía que Lily y Roxanne habían creado algún malvado plan para matar al chico de una cólera-, pero en ningún momento abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando se entero de lo que estaba sucediendo cerro la boca y decidió que una salida rápida de la casa era la mejor solución para no morir por no hacer nada ni convertirse en un asesino de cierto rubio estúpido.

Ale trataba de contener cada enojo de el chico pero Rose simplemente no entendía la relación que ambos estaban manteniendo, el día en que James se había disculpado con Roxanne parecían haber estado muy peleados pero en la tarde se encontraban tan felices que nada parecía haberlos afectado más temprano, para la noche Alessandra volvía a estar molesta con el pero cuando subieron a la habitación Rose podría jurar que la chica se había dirigido a la habitación de él a dormir, no estaba segura porque prefirió no estarse imaginando ese tipo de cosas; el día siguiente fue similar.

A Hugo le había perdido de vista la mayor parte del tiempo y aunque todos le decían que el chico salía temprano de la casa con su novia, ella estaba segura que ambos estaban encerrados en la habitación; aunque hace unos días había ocurrido el suceso vergonzoso no se animaba aun a hablar con el chico sobre lo que estaba haciendo con su novia y que debía ser más cuidadoso porque aun era un crio, el problema era que ella no sabía nada sobre el tema y no pensaba ahondar en algo así con su hermano, cuando James estuviera más tranquilo con lo que estaba ocurriendo con todos en la casa y Alessandra le diría que él se hiciera cargo.

Albus seguía casi encerrado en el salón de películas y este paso a ser de uso exclusivo de él y Jennifer, lo extraño fue que aunque en ningún momentos había sonido del tipo que fuera la puerta paso a estar cerrada con llave la mayor parte del día, eso sí, todos eran consientes que los chicos no se estaban acostando ni nada porque el papa de los gemelos se había encargado de colocar un hechizo con el que nadie podía tener sexo dentro según los gemelos.

Theo y Aimée trataban de estar todo el rato juntos –por lo menos el chico se había dedicado a acosar a la chica cada vez que pudiera aunque ella en ningún momento había demostrado molestia alguna-, el chico había iniciado los acercamientos de forma casual y poco a poco intentaba colarse en la mente de ella, pero si algo aprendió Rose era que la chica era bastante fuerte; cada vez que el chico se ponía en plan de ataque ella le ignoraba y cuando era obvio que el chico estaba totalmente desinflado por cómo le había ignorado ella tomaba el rol de coqueta con él hasta que el chico volvía a animarse, esto ocurría repetidas veces al día.

Si la casa ya de por si era rara, el que sacaba el premio con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo definitivamente era Scorpius, desde la plática con la francesa el chico se la pasaba molesto, irritante o taciturno –y muchas veces tenia los 3 estados de ánimo a la vez-, también rezongaba por todo, les contestaba de mala manera a todos o les ignoraba, parecía que el chico disfrutaba estar de mal humor y también poner de mal humor a la pelirroja.

Luego de la plática que Audrey había tenido con él había intentado varios acercamientos a lo largo del par de días, varias veces entraba en la habitación como si fuera la propia trayéndole algo al chico y una vez se había dignado a llevarle dulces y dárselos directo en la boca, Scorpius le había dicho que no era un bebe y que podía comer solo y esa había sido la única vez que le había contestado de manera menos educada, sino se mantenía a raya con ella pero distante.

En resumen Rose estaba desconcertada por la actitud de su primo, preocupada por su hermano, desubicada por lo extraño que estaba actuando Albus y demasiado molesta por el rubio y la francesa, ambos tenían un talento impresionante para agriarle el día y lo habían demostrado con creces.

La mañana del tercer día bajaron a la misma hora de siempre a desayunar y vieron que algunos elfos domésticos se movían de un lado al otro trayendo y llevando materiales que parecían decoración, los gemelos estaban frente a una elfina diciéndole varias cosas y Lorcan le entrego un pergamino largo totalmente lleno de letras, cuando tomaron asiento en la mesa se dieron cuenta que los chicos estaban hartos de solo estar en la casa y ese mismo día habían organizado una fiesta.

La alegría de saber que habría gente no rara en la casa hizo que Rose se sintiera feliz, emoción que le duro poco porque ese desayuno Audrey estuvo detestablemente molesta y pronto la hizo querer matarla.

…

Theo caminaba de un lado al otro dentro de la habitación de Aimée .cuando habían llegado a la casa Audrey dejo bastante en claro que no pretendía dormir junto a su hermana en la misma habitación sino todo lo contrario, tal vez pensando que Scorpius no dudaría en correré detrás de ella y meterla a la cama- bajo la atenta mirada de la chica, el chico estaba evidentemente frustrado con lo que quiera que fuera que estaba pensando en ese momento, llegado el momento se detuvo y fijo su vista en la chica.

–¿Estas segura que no te ha dicho nada?

Por decima vez Aimée le contesto la pregunta al chico, trataba de ser paciente con el pero ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de estar contestando lo mismo una y otra vez y que por alguna razón el pensara que le estaba mintiendo– no me ha dicho nada de lo que hablaron –y antes que el chico formulara la pregunta que venía luego de la que le había hecho contesto– tampoco me ha dicho nada de lo que está planeando aunque no se realmente si esta planeando algo, supongo y admito que es muy posible que el acercamiento sea porque realmente quiere algo de él y luego de lo que paso el año pasado creo que esa es la única manera en que pueda conseguir lo que quiere.

Theo la miro un par de segundos aunque la chica estaba segura que pensaba en el tema y ya no reparaba en ella, luego el chico volvió a emprender el paseo en la habitación más serio que antes si era posible. Antes que se volviera a repetir la escena la chica le hizo un comentario.

–No entiendo que es lo que te preocupa tanto, no es tan mala.

El morocho se detuvo totalmente del recorrido y por primera vez en su vida miro con molestia a Aimée, el nunca había sido un chico que se clavara en una situación o que viviera estrés por algo pero este era un tema que no le agradaba y le molestaba– Aimée, no la quiero cerca de él, no sabes cómo quedo luego de que ella lo dejara botado. Paso una semana completa sin hablar más que cuando perdía la paciencia y luego de eso comenzó a buscar a cada chica que le hiciera caso para solo acostarse con ellas, incluso su madre notaba como la estaba pasando con las cartas que él le contestaba y tenía que escribirme a mí para saber que le estaba ocurriendo, no fue fácil para él.

–Se que en ningún momento lo hizo con mala intención o pensando en lastimarle, Audrey nunca ha sido una chica a la que le guste atarse demasiado a una relación y sintió que Scorpius estaba pidiendo más de lo que ella podía darle, no es justo tampoco que pienses cosas malas de ella.

Theo guardo silencio y camino para tomar asiento en la cama de la chica, ambos se quedaron pensando un par de segundos hasta que el chico volvió a hablar helando la sangre de Aimée por el tono con el que le hizo la siguiente pregunta.

–¿Tu también lo harías?

La chica se giro a él, Theo aun se mantuvo con su cuerpo orientado en otra dirección– ¿Haría qué?

El chico se volteo a ella y acerco su cuerpo al femenino para susurrarle– ¿tu también huiras?

Aimée se quedo en silencio varios latidos y a Theo le pareció que la chica estaba levemente mas pálida y que no sabía muy bien como contestar y reaccionar a la pregunta que él le estaba haciendo, aunque la pregunta la había hecho en serio prefirió tratar de relajar un poco la tensión que parecía haberse levantado en el momento.

–Lo pregunto porque si piensas huir a Francia iré a buscarte en todos los rincones que hay, seré como un bicho pegado a ti.

La chica sonrió levemente– eso lo dicen todos los chicos al comienzo y al par de días no dudan en salir corriendo, pienso que solo quieres pintarme un mundo tan rosa que cuando caiga en tu cama quedaras satisfecho y no tardaran demasiado en huir.

El chico le sonrió lentamente y se fue inclinando sobre ella hasta quela tuvo acostada en la cama sin tocar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, en ese momento le contesto– ya te tengo en la cama, Aimée, no haciendo lo que yo deseo pero puedo ignorara ese pequeño problema por ahora porque ya llegaremos a eso.

Theo se inclino para besarla pero ella giro su rostro para dejarle una mejilla a su alcance, el chico bufo.

–¿Uno?

–No te lo has ganado aun –le contesto colocando sus manos en el pecho de él y empujándolo para apartarlo de su camino y poder levantarse de la cama.

–Me lo he ganado solamente con lo guapo que soy, que mas quieres que un chico como yo buscando tu atención en todo momento –le contesto sin dejara de mirarla.

La chica soltó una risa y se alejo de la cama, no llego muy lejos antes que la mano de Theo se encerrara en su muñeca y luego la halara a su cuerpo, el pequeño gritito fue acallado con los labios del chico quien no perdió momento para pegar su cuerpo al femenino y sentir cada curva, saboreo el beso de la manera en que había imaginado desde la primera vez que había posado la mirada en ella.

Cuando el beso finalizo el chico alejo sus bocas sin despegar sus frentes– te dije que me lo había ganado –le susurro bromista, ella le miro fijamente nada convencida.

–No te lo ganaste, lo robaste y eso –agrego burlona– te puede acarrear un par de castigos que se no te van a gustar mucho.

Theo la miro escéptico– ¿me vas a castigar por un beso?

–Si.

–Ok, no importa porque valió la pena –le contesto encogiéndose de hombros, ella rodo los ojos en un gesto demasiado encantador, el no la dejo agregar nada mas–, así como valdrá la pena si me castigas por esto– y volvió al ataque de sus labios.

…

En la noche Rose se vistió con un short corto y una camisa fina y holgada, debajo de su ropa tenia puesto su bikini porque la idea de los gemelos había sido la de hacer una fiesta con barbacoa y que todos pudieran bañarse y disfrutar de la piscina al mismo tiempo.

Scorpius no le dijo nada –tal y como habían sido los días anterior, el chico no le hablaba más de lo justo y necesario- y se coloco su bañador tipo bermuda y una camiseta desmangada, el calor de la zona lo había estado matando poco a poco en los últimos días y no quería tener que discutir con la pelirroja si le pedía cambiarse de cama –porque estaba seguro que lo mandaría a la mismísima mierda si le pedía dormir con ella-, recordó que esa era la razón por la cual prefería ir mil veces a vacacionar a la cama y no cerca de las costas como en ese momento.

Antes de salir de la habitación Rose giro sobre si misma frente al chico y cuando se detuvo le sonrió para tratar de bajar un poco la seriedad que mantenía– ¿Cómo me veo?

El chico le dirigió la mirada mas desapasionada del mundo mientras la observaba desde los pies a la cabeza, torció los labios en un gesto que muchas veces había visto hacer a Draco Malfoy en el andén 9 ¾ y finalmente se encogió de hombros– Yo te veo igual que siempre, estas normal, Weasley –Rose sintió su rostro enrojecer e molestia y frustración, se giro con velocidad y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación sin importarle si el demonio con el que compartía cuarto venía detrás de ella o no –aunque era imposible que la respuesta fuera no.

Sin mucho mas ambos se dirigieron a la planta baja de donde poco a poco había ido aumentando el bullicio, comenzaron a tener un vistazo de varios de sus compañeros de graduación y algunos amigos tanto del año de James como del año de los otros primos de la chica, la cantidad de gente era bastante a pesar que la invitación se había hecho esa misma mañana, todo parecía apuntar a que sería una buena noche.

Desde el primer momento Scorpius comenzó a caminar entre la gente llevándose consigo a la pobre chica, cuando había avanzado un par de metros una mano se coloco en su brazo y le detuvo con algo de fuerza, le dirigió la mirada más hastiada que pudo a la pelirroja aunque él no se quedo atrás y bien podría haberle matado por la forma en que le miraba, ambos parecían dispuestos.

–No soy un perrito que te siga a donde tú quieras meneando la cola, Malfoy; que tu estés amargado a mi me viene sin cuidado y no voy a permitir que tu estúpida forma de actuar me amargue a mi también la noche.

El chico se acerco a ella con amenaza dirigiéndole una mirada fría, su mandíbula estaba claramente tiesa por la fuerza con que apretaba la boca y se ceño estaba fruncido– no me estés diciendo que hacer, Weasley. Si a ti no te guste como ande o para donde voy a mi me viene sin cuidado, y no me estés faltando el respeto e esta manera, no me has conocido molesto y por tu bien espero que nunca lo hagas, porque yo no estoy para juegos.

–No yo estoy para juegos, Malfoy –le contesto ella sin amedrentarse–; por eso mismo quiero que entiendas que si queremos pasar esta noche en paz es mejor que lo hagamos cooperando y no obligando.

La chica le sostuvo la mirada y luego comenzó a caminar hasta la mesa en la que James estaba preparando un trago para él y otro para Ale, la chica a su lado estaba solamente vestida con la parte superior del bikini y una falda cortísima, dio un par de saltitos hacia su amigo cuando lo tuvo a un par de pasos le abrazo, cuando noto que él no le regresaba el abrazo se alejo– Y a ti, ¿Qué te pasa?

Rose observo a Alessandra intentando hablar con el amargado así que ella se dedico a interrogar a su primo, desde hacía dos mañana quería saber que le había sucedido para que diera el gran discurso a Roxanne.

–¿Qué tal ha estado todo, primito? ¿Ya estas más tranquilo?

–Rosie, yo siempre estoy tranquilo…

–Ya, nunca te había visto tan molesto con ninguno de nosotros como con esto que ha pasado con Roxanne, aunque lo que más me extraño es que no le hayas dicho nada sobre su mudanza a la habitación de Lorcan.

–Sabes cómo fue siempre con Fred y lo que le prometí cuando gano esa beca, le dije que cuidaría de Roxy como si ella fuera mi única hermana y no lo pude cumplir con Lorcan, además que ahora estoy atado de manos y no le podre decir nada sobre la decisión que acaba de tomar.

–No es una bebe, sabe lo que hace y las consecuencias de las decisiones que está tomando en este momento. Debes tratar de entender un poco más lo que está ocurriendo entre ellos y no juzgarlos.

James guardo silencio escuchando lo que Rose le decía, seguramente ella era a la única de sus primas que alguna vez le había dejado regañarlo por estarse comportando como un asno, siempre que había tenido mala actitud sobre algo ella le aconsejaba, mas aun cuando ambos sabían que la actitud había sido estúpida e innecesaria.

La chica le reprendió durante un par de segundos mientras el chico ponía atención a cada palabra, Rose no solo era la que le castigaba por comportarse mal sino también era la que le hacía ver cuando estaba en un error y que podía hacer para remediarlo, pero no se imagino que lo que haría sería preguntarle algo que no quería contestarle– ¿Qué fue eso de la disculpa con Roxanne y Lorcan, realmente? Con la actitud que habías tomado estaba segura que el enojo te duraría un mes entero y además que cuando vimos que llevaba sus cosas a la otra habitación llamarías al tío George y le dirías lo que estaba pasando.

El chico dudo por unos segundos pero no hizo falta que pensara mucho porque fue Alessandra la que se acerco al escuchar la pregunta y respondió por el– tu primo, Rose, tuvo la grandiosa idea de cerrar la puerta sin un maldito hechizo y Lysander llego cuando estábamos teniendo sexo.

Rose se puso tan colorada como James pero la chica no pareció nada avergonzada con lo que acababa de decir, muchos menos Scorpius, el chico levanto una de sus cejas en un gesto sorprendido– ¿común o extraño? Aunque no me extrañaría que se dieran cuenta de que tenían sexo, con lo gritona que eras en el colegio, mi habitación era de las más lejanas a la tuya y escuchaba cada grito tuyo.

–No mientas que no lo soy tanto y era común, aun no he pervertido a James como me gustaría, es muy puritano para mi gusto.

–Mmm, ¿sexo común? Aburrido, Ale. Recuerdo que en el colegio amanecías sin voz luego de pasar la noche con el chico de turno, incluso hubo una vez que no hablaste durante 3 días, fue un record. ¿Estas envejeciendo?

–Ya quisiera tu, Hyperion. Estoy segura que de este verano terminas eunuco, o ¿Sera que Rosie no es tan santa como aparenta?

Ambos se giraron en ese momento al par de tomates que tenían al lado y los miraron extrañados por los sonrojos de los chicos.

–James, no me digas que no solo era puritano en la cama sino que también saldrás que no puedes ni hablar de sexo, por favor.

–Ale, no sigas…

–Bueno, yo se que Weasley es demasiado puritana hasta para pronunciar la palabra sexo, así que entiendo el sonrojo. Creo que te tocara trabajar más con Potter, Ale; no sé cómo te diviertes con el pero debe de ser muy frustrante.

La chica bajo la cabeza haciéndose la sufrida y luego tomo la mano de James– te dije que eras muy santo, vamos que veré si te pervierto un poco –le dijo tomando la mano del chico y en un santiamén ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Rose miro por donde su primo había sido arrastrado antes de desaparecer, luego se giro consternada al rubio– es que nadie en esta casa puede mantenerse sin hacer cosas sucias, no sé qué les pasa a todos pero parece que las hormonas les han explotado los cerebros.

El chico la miro y le iba a contestar cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cuello y Audrey le beso casi en los labios, el se alejo como un resorte de ella y le miro con molestia– ¿Qué quieres, Audrey?

–Scor, no seas pesado conmigo, obviamente quiero pasar contigo esta noche, no recuerdas cuando hicimos la fogata en tu jardín con mi hermana y Theo, creo que ya es momento de pasar un noche tranquilos.

La chica volvió a intentar tomar su cuello con sus brazos pero él no le permitió eso– Audrey, no quiero ser pesado pero en este momento quiero pensar un poco, quiero que me des un par de segundos y luego podemos hablar de lo que tú quieras, ¿ok?

El chico no espero que le contestara y se llevo a Rose de la muñeca hacia la alberca, al llegar afuera se detuvo y suspiro, cuando vio a Rose abrir la boca la corto– ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ellos.

Ella cerro la boca y no le dijo nada mas, en ese momento Scorpius vio como un chico –castaño y de contextura fuerte aunque un par de centímetros más bajo que el- tomaba la cintura de Rose y la levantaba del suelo él un apretado abrazo, el chico pensó durante varios segundos que Rose le pegaría cuando estuviera en el suelo pero cuando la chica vio quien le estaba abrazando no dudo en volver a juntar su cuerpos con fuerza.

–¡Anthony!

El chico sonrió con demasiado felicidad para el gusto de Scorpius pero no pudo decir nada, cuando por fin dejaron de pegar sus cuerpos Scorpius carraspeo levemente aunque fue ignorado, volvió a hacer un carraspeo mas audible y en ese momento Anthony reparo en el.

–Hola –le saludo dubitativo–, ¿Quién eres tú?

El chico le acerco la mano y le contesto– Scorpius Malfoy.

Anthony le regreso la mano con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente confundido, cuando separo su mano de él se dirigió a Rose– ¿Quién es él?

La chica miraba con agujas en sus ojos a Scorpius y sabiendo que le molestaría le contesto al castaño– no es nadie, Anthony; no te preocupes.

Scorpius abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y no pudo contenerse más– ¿No soy nadie? ¿O sea que te viene sin importancia que casi te has encamado conmigo un par de veces?

La chica abrió los ojos asustada por lo que el rubio acababa de develar a la persona que menos quería que supiera algo así de ella, se tapo la boca con la mano pero jamás imagino que el castaño daría un paso a Scorpius y se pondría en clara actitud amenazante– ¿Qué acabas de decir estúpido? ¿Cómo le hablas así?

–Ya oíste lo que le dije, imbécil –le contesto el rubio igual de ofuscado que el chico, ambos estaban uno frente al otro y Rose miro con angustia como ambos se mantenían una mirada de claro reto, con la vista busco a James pero no lo veía ni cerca ni lejos, cuando volvió a fijarse en los chicos observo con temor que ambos tenían en sus manos sus respectivas varitas y parecían dispuestos a matarse.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola chicas!<em>

_Las respectivas disculpas del caso por el medio atraso pero he tenido una semana díficil, como les comente a algunas primos me agarro el estres de la semana de parciales que supuestamente comenzaba mañana pero en mi país el martes comenzo un temporal que se veía medio corto pero nada, las tormentas como siempre causaron sus estragos, ya pasaron las 30 personas fallecidas y toda una tragedia, para las que no saben yo soy scout y tuve que ir a servir a mi país como se debe en este tipo de situaciones, ha sido un momento dificil para los salvadoreños y aun ahora en la noche les estoy escribiendo con la lluvia como cancion de fondo, solo espero que tal y como se ha dicho las lluvias se quiten para el martes para que ya no hayan mas tragedias, mas que nada esa es la razon por la que no subi antes, gracias por la preocupacion de muchas, especialmente de LilyPotterFever (perdon si me he equivicado), porque me has animado a que termine de escribir chica v.v_

_Creo que el chap no tiene para donde, me ha gustado escribirlo bastante aunque me ha costado aun mas pero se que valdrá la pena el esfuerzo, como les dije esta semana supuestamente tenia parciales pero por la alerta nacional que decreto el presidente se pasaron a la siguiente semana, como siempre quedo de hacer lo posible por subir antes de el otro domingo o en el peor de los escenarios subiria el martes en la mañana de la otra semana (en 10 dias), si no nos vemos antes._

_Espero que les haya gustado el subidon de testoterona de Scor xD es interesante como los chicos a veces solo se lanzan a los puños, yo lo he visto xD y ya veremos como sale de esto, con Audrey ya se que haremos solo que por falta de tiempo y por no dejarlas mas en suspenso no lo inclui aun, pero en el proximo se viene seguro :D nos estaremos leyendo pronto chicas y gracias por todo, espero reviews :D_

_Adi Roldán_

_PD: Creo que un Scor batallando por nosotras es la mejor recompensa por un review, ¿no?_


	11. Capítulo 11: Sin poder resistirse

_Antes de que lean advierto que al final hay contenido que podria considerarse T, tomar en cuenta mentes inocentes :D_

* * *

><p><em><span>Capítulo 11: Sin poder resistirse…<span>_

Rose observo a ambos chico con impotencia y angustia, Anthony siempre había sido una persona de lo más racional y esa había sido una de las cualidad que siempre le habían llamado la atención de él, incluso en el colegio se había destacado por ser calmo y nunca explotar ante las subidas de testosterona que muchos de sus compañeros si habían tenido –James entre ellos-, la rapidez con la que perdió los estribos con el rubio había sido algo diferente, tampoco nunca le había escuchado levantar la voz a nadie.

–Anthony, baja la varita –le pidió con voz estrangulada, el chico apretó su mano en torno a la pieza de madera sin dejar de amenazar al rubio con ella, por su lado la serpiente se mantuvo firme frente al chico con una clara actitud que denotaba una clara indiferencia ante la amenaza del chico frente a él, todos podrían creer que le venía sin cuidado lo que el castaño hiciera si no fuera por la mandíbula firmemente apretada, era el obvio indicio de que estaba muy molesto y que si el otro chico le atacaba el no dudaría en contestar el ataque con algo mucho peor. Ambos tenían los nudillos blancos y los brazos en mucha tensión.

El castaño le dirigió una corta mirada a la chica pero con observar la mirada preocupada de ella pareció apaciguarse levemente, el agarre en su varita se hizo más flojo y el cuerpo del chico pareció perder la tensión que lo había invadido momentos antes.

Scorpius odio la manera en que el tal Anthony bajo la varita a la suplica de la chica y su furia comenzó a desbordarse, Rose le miro pidiéndole que también el cooperara y bajara la varita pero el chico le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos y luego de eso miro al castaño aun listo para atacar.

El castaño intento mantenerse inmutable ante la amenaza mientras se guardaba la varita dentro del pantalón que andaba, luego de eso tomo la mano de la chica entre las suya para alejarla de allí, sin saber aun nada del hechizo del cual estaban siendo víctimas los chicos.

No había dado ni un par de pasos cuando la voz Scorpius resonó con fuerza a sus espaldas– ¿Qué te pasa, gillipollas? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que te pueda hacer y por eso huyes resguardándote en una chica?

Anthony se detuvo con espalda recta y luego se giro mortalmente serio al chico, Scorpius lo recibió con la sonrisa mas burlona que podía ocupar su rostro y disfruto viendo como esta le afectaba al chico aun más de lo que ya lo estaba, el chico no se espero nada y casi se llevo consigo a Rose para llegar hasta el rubio, tomo el cuello de la camiseta del chico y lo empujo con fuerza contra la pared que estaba detrás del, el rubio sonrió aun más ampliamente con una sonrisa tan arrogante como pedante.

Los segundos pasaron y la chica no podía hacer más que mirar la mueca molesta de Anthony contra la mirada retadora de Scorpius, esta vez estaba muy segura que ninguno de los dos chicos le haría caso a cualquier suplica que ella hiciera y eso la ponía bastante nerviosa, comenzó a buscar a sus primos o hermano entre la multitud de gente que estaba alrededor de ellos pendiente de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no vio a nadie más que a una chica que había sido novia de James, le pidió que fuera por su primo rápido y luego volvió a acercarse al castaño pidiéndole que soltara al rubio.

Scorpius por su parte sabia que la mirada y sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo al gillipollas castaño lo harían que tarde o temprano explotara y si algo había aprendido de pequeño era que el primero en explotar era el que quedaba en desventaja, él como la serpiente astuta que era no permitiría caer en ese error, pero haría lo posible por hacer que el otro chico cayera.

–Vamos, imbécil. No habrás armado todo este escándalo para ahora echarte atrás frente a toda la gente. Golpéame.

El chico obviamente lo pensó unos segundos y Scorpius aprovecho elevar una de sus cejas en claro gesto de haber probado un punto, Anthony no soporto la última mirada y sin mucho más que agregar levanto su mano derecha y preparo un puñetazo que sería seguro hematoma en la cara del rubio; no había contado con que el chico no solo esquivaría el golpe con una facilidad bastante impresionante para alguien que estaba contra una pared y además se soltaría del brazo que lo tenía atrapado y sin perder un segundo fue él quien estrello su puño en la mejilla del chico, el golpe fue tal que el castaño no pudo mantenerse firme y se fue hacia atrás hasta caer en los brazos de James –quien acaba de aparecer en la escena-, el chico lo detuvo y luego observo al rubio molesto, Rose a su lado se cubría la boca con la mano.

–¿Eres un animal, Malfoy?

El ex Slytherin se encogió de hombros indiferente y luego se trono los dedos de la mano agresora con sorna– le dije que golpeara primero –le contesto simple.

James cerro la boca con fuerza sabiendo que seguramente si le decía algo al rubio Alessandra se molestia con el –porque una de las cagadas de "estar" con la chica era mantenerse a distancia de los conflictos con los amigos de ella- y dejaría a su amigo como un cobarde por estar defendiéndolo luego de que el quedara K.O.

La alegría que comenzó a llenar el cuerpo del rubio fluyo con rapidez, la vista del tal Anthony semi inconsciente en los brazos del Potter le resulto invaluable hasta que vio a Rose al lado del chico sobándole el rostro y llamándole con voz suave e insistente, el chico sintió que sus dientes chocaban con fuerza dentro de su boca y la rabia eclipso el aumento de alegría que acababa de experimentar; antes que James se llevara al chico adentro ella giro su rostro a él y le dirigió una mirada fúrica, se dio la vuelta luego de esto y comenzó a seguir el camino por el que el chico había desapareció.

Scorpius se quedo rígido en el mismo lugar, tanto fue el esfuerzo por no moverse que logro que Rose se detuviera en vez de halarlo con ella como siempre ocurría, la chica se giro con fuego saliendo de sus ojos esta vez y su rostro estaba distorsionado con una mueca de enfado, con pasos fuertes para demostrar lo molesta que estaba camino hasta el.

–Malfoy –comenzó con voz tensa–, en este momento estoy muy molesta y lo que menos quiero es tener que lidiar contigo luego de lo que hiciste, quiero ir a ver como esta Anthony y si te opones te aseguro que con todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento puedo aplicarte un Imperius y te obligare cueste lo que me cueste a llevarte conmigo adentro.

El chico miro incrédulo a la pelirroja –sorprendido tanto por lo que le había dicho como el color rojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas y que parecía hacer competencia con su cabello-, la seriedad y tensión en sus voz era evidente y no puedo quedar más que sorprendido mientras consideraba realmente si valía la pena negarse a lo que Rose le había pedido y cuales serian las consecuencias de si seguía insistiendo en no hacerle caso, nunca había tratado con la pelirroja molesta pero considerando que en los 7 años que habían estado en el colegio las peleas no habían sido ni tan serias ni fuertes no podía decir que sabia como era ella molesta, en este caso y considerando la mirada asesina que le dirigía prefirió seguirle la corriente hasta que se tranquilizara; con clara molestia camino hasta ella y paso a su lado dirigiéndose al interior de la casa, al entrar encontró a Alessandra parada junto marco de la puerta y cuando el chico llego hasta ella le miro interrogante.

–¿Qué paso allí afuera?

–Nada –le contesto cortante.

–Casi lo dejaste sin dientes del golpe que le diste y ¿lo conoces acaso?

Scorpius endureció su mirada a su supuesta amiga y el interrogatorio– el me tomo de la camisa mucho antes que yo pensara en golpearle.

–Lo retaste, Scorpius. Nunca has sido estúpido y sé que no te hubieras dejado tomar de la camisa si no lo hubieras querido; también le dijiste cobarde, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

–Ale, no te metas. Quería partirle la cara porque se me antojo y punto, déjalo.

Rose ya estaba a su lado y solo le miro con mala cara, luego comenzó a buscar con la vista a su primo y al noqueado, Ale noto lo que estaba haciendo– James lo llevo a la habitación de Lysander en esta planta, vamos…

La chica comenzó a caminar entre la gente en dirección a uno de los pasillos de la planta baja y luego se detuvo frente a la primera habitación a mano derecha y se giro a ellos con seriedad– ¿han notado que no pueden alejarse a mas de 2 metros más o menos?

Ambos la miraron extrañados y fue obvio que ni cuenta se habían dado, Rose comenzó a alejarse lentamente del chico, y tal y como la chica les había dicho cuando llego a los 2 metros inmediatamente comenzó a mover al rubio con ella.

Rose se encogió de hombros y paso en medio de ellos para abrir la puerta de la habitación, James había sentado al castaño en la cama y el chico aun tenia la mirada algo perdida, la chica se acerco llevándose consigo a Scorpius, llego a la cama y tomo asiento al lado del chico, su mirada preocupada– Anthony, ¿Cómo te sientes?

El rubio noto con molestia como el imbécil castaño se hacia el sufrido con la chica, por lo menos así fue hasta que noto al rubio parado a un par de metros de ellos mirándolo con suficiencia –por lo menos en el exterior-, se levanto con rapidez listo para saltarle al chico pero Rose le gano y lo tomo del brazo para llevar la atención a ella, luego le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y cuando el aparto sus ojos de Scorpius y los puso sobre ella le volvió a dirigir la sonrisa estúpida de antes– Déjalo, Anthony; quiero saber cómo te sientes.

La mirada volvió a suavizarse y Scorpius no solo sintió que se molestaba sino que la curiosidad de saber quién era ese y que tanto había vivido con la pelirroja lo asalto. Los ojos azules de Rose demostraban una preocupación tan tangible que incluso James pareció ponerse algo incomodo y se retiro de ellos– Estoy mejor ahora que te veo, Rosie. Creí que ya no nos veríamos luego de que me gradué.

–Me habías prometido ir en vacaciones a la casa de James, no lo hiciste.

–No pude, Rosie. Vinieron unos tíos de otro país y luego me ofrecieron ir a estudiar donde ellos, vine a Inglaterra hace dos semanas solamente pero no me imagine que iba a encontrarte acá, James no me dijo nada cuando me invito a la fiesta.

La chica se sonrojo levemente.

James finalmente se alejo de ellos dos y se acerco a Ale tanto para estar al lado de ambos como para ponerse a interrogar al rubio por lo que había pasado, ella se interpuso entre los dos chicos y le pidió con un solo gesto que guardara silencio, la mirada de James se endureció con ella pero ya no insistió.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y por ella ingreso Audrey, entro a la habitación con rapidez y fue directo a abrazar a Scorpius mientras le tocaba distintas partes de su cuerpo buscando –o fingiendo que buscaba- un golpe– Dicen que peleaste, ¿estas bien? ¿Estas herido? ¿Qué paso?

El chico tomo sus manos mientras al mismo tiempo alejaba el cuerpo de ella del suyo, luego le sonrió con falsa alegría– Estoy bien, solo tuve un pequeño imprevisto cariño.

Scorpius sabia que la mirada de Rose estaba sobre él y la francesa, pero cuando volteo a la pareja aun sentada en la cama ella miraba al castaño con la espalda tensa, contestando algo que le había preguntado el chico. Observo como el capullo se inclinaba sobre ella para llamar su atención y mientras fingía decirle algo con voz suave al oído se encargo de rozar el lóbulo de la chica con sus labios.

Audrey lo abrazaba en ese momento como una lapa y al contrario de lo que su sentido común le decía que hiciera –alejarla lo más posible de él antes de terminar peor que la vez pasada- le paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y la pego a él, la chica escondió su rostro en su cuello y la sintió sonreír pícaramente al momento que colocaba sus manos en el pecho de él.

Scorpius volvió a sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él y dirigió sus ojos a ella, un extraño momento ocurrió entre los dos mientras ambos se observaban, Rose parecía escuchar al castaño a su lado pero sus ojos no se separaban de Scorpius y el aprovecho eso para acercarse a la francesa y soplarle suavemente el oído a la chica, los ojos azules de la chica en ningún momento pudieron despejarse de ellos y era mas que obvio que ya no escuchaba nada de lo que dijera el otro chico.

Sin que alguno de los dos pudiera entender lo que estaba ocurriendo ambos sintieron una corriente bajando por su cuerpo y luego de eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rose cayo sentada en el suelo y el cuerpo del rubio se soltó de los brazos de la francesa y quedo justo al lado de ella.

James corrió a levantar a su prima mientras Ale llegaba a ellos y los observaba con una clara mirada de interrogación.

–¿Qué fue eso?

–Nunca había ocurrido algo así –contesto Rose-, no sé si será todo por el hechizo o que…

–¿Qué cambio?

–No tengo idea –contesto a su primo aun sin dirigir una mirada más al rubio, el chico solo la observaba en silencio midiendo lo que ella estaba diciendo y casi inmediatamente una teoría que no le parecía muy agradable comenzó a formarse en su mente.

–¿Qué estabas sintiendo? –le pregunto tajante y con voz demandante, la chica le miro con el ceño fruncido sin entender porque le estaba preguntando eso.

James miro fieramente al rubio harto de el tono de voz con el que parecía para el normal dirigirse –aunque mas bien parecía un rey ordenando a sus súbditos que debían besar sus zapatos al paso que diera-, tanto a ellos como a la chica– ¿Qué carajos tiene eso que ver, Malfoy?

–Potter, tengo una idea de lo que acaba de ocurrir y necesito saber que era lo que Weasley estaba sintiendo antes de que ocurriera esto –Rose sintió la mirada de todos los que estaban en la habitación sobre ella pero se negó a responder la pregunta levantando la barbilla en un gesto tan obstinado como conocido en su madre, Scorpius se molesto por la reacción que ella estaba teniendo y se acerco los pocos centímetros que estaban separados para intimidarla– ¿Y bien?

La chica entrecerró los ojos sobre él y le encaro como la leona que siempre había sido– No vengas con tus actuaciones de macho porque con eso no me harás decir nada.

Una mano se posos sobre su brazo y la chica fue atraída en dirección a James– Rosie, ¿Qué estabas sintiendo antes de que esto ocurriera?

–Enojo –contesto simplemente. James la miro sin expresión tanto como Malfoy, solo que este último tenía una mirada calculadora y astuta.

Ale desde atrás se acerco– Creo que entiendo lo que acaba de ocurrir y lo que esta pensando Scor –exclamo con voz neutra. La chica quedo en silencio y ya no siguió diciendo la teoría que estaba pensando hasta que Scorpius la presiono– tengo la impresión de que el hechizo no solamente es para mantenerlos atados como habíamos creído hasta este momento, sino que también dependerá de las emociones que ellos estén enfrentando. Cuando comenzaron a tenerlo estuvieron juntos y era cuando más molestos estaban tanto con ellos mismos como con cualquiera de nosotros, luego la distancia se hizo mas grande y fue en el momento que más tranquilos estaban, creo que todo depende de los sentimientos que ellos tengan pero afectan mas los fuertes.

James se giro a Rose nuevamente– dices que estabas molesta, ¿no?

–Si.

–¿Qué tan molesta estabas?

–Mucho…

–Rose… –la chica se giro a Anthony quien estaba de pie a su lado, la miraba con desconcertación– este hechizo que tienes, ¿no te permite alejarte nada de él?

La chica guardo silencio pensando que tanto iba a afectar su encuentro con el chico ese tipo de información, Anthony había sido y seguiría siendo su primer amor y lo que ellos habían vivido antes que el se graduara del colegio había sido algo que la chica jamás en su vida querría olvidar, lo había amado, lo había adorado y por decisión de ambos se habían separado, no porque su amor hubiera muerto ni nada por el estilo, sino porque con la separación de ambos cuando ella fuera al colegio temían perder lo que tenían, el trato había sido que al graduarse ella, estarían juntos.

Ahora Rose no entendía porque sentía que ya no estaba tan segura de esa promesa.

–No, Anthony.

–¿Has estado durmiendo con él en la misma habitación?

La chica se quedo callada nuevamente y fue James quien tomo la batuta de la conversación– En camas separadas, Anthony, sabes que nunca permitiría que alguien irrespetara de esa manera a mi prima, además se que ella siempre ha tenido un buen sentido común y nunca intentaría tener nada con alguien como Malfoy, estoy seguro de que podría apostar mi cabeza por ello.

Rose bajo la cabeza avergonzada de saber que había estado a punto de acostarse con el rubio más de una vez y que lo había pensado muchas más.

Su cabeza estaba demasiado confundida, luego de que Anthony se había retirado de su vida había estado triste durante varios días pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que podía vivir sin él, los meses que había pasado con el chico habían sido de lo más espectaculares pero al final no había sido un factor que cambiara su modo de sentir la vida. Era verdad que se había sentido complementada de estar con él, la habían pasado bien pero eso había sido todo.

Ahora enfrentar los sentimientos que tenia por el no solo era complicado sino que el enojo que había sentido al ver a Scorpius con la otra chica la preocupaba, no quería ponerle nombre a eso porque sabía que no le gustaría; por el golpe que el rubio acababa de darle al castaño ella debería estar muy molesta con él, al contrario se molestaba ver a la francesa pegada a él.

El castaño le paso la mano por la cintura para girarla a él y Rose se dio cuenta que cada quien parecía estar en lo suyo nuevamente y no les ponían más atención, giro su rostro al chico– Rosie, necesito hablar contigo. La verdad es que ya tenía pensado ir a verte a tu casa antes de que James me invitara acá, pero ahora que he podido verte aquí aprovechare lo que quiero decirte…

–Anthony, yo también necesito que hablemos pero no sé si este es el mejor momento…

Lysander entro en ese momento a la habitación, venia despeinado, sonrojado y con la mirada perdida y vidriosa; todos se voltearon a él y James cerro la boca con fuerza recordando que esa misma mañana el se había visto reflejado en el espejo de su habitación de la manera en que el chico lo estaba haciendo.

–¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –pregunto el rubio, camino hasta James –no había notado aun como este parecía estar a punto de cometer un asesinato y que el seria la víctima- y miro a Scorpius y luego al castaño.

–Nada –contesto con rapidez Scorpius, Sander le dirigió una mirada que decía a claras que no le creía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo pero se abstuvo de llevarle la contraria al chico habiendo ya tenido sus encuentros en el colegio con el por eso.

–Espero que nada porque he invitado a Anthony a quedarse un par de semanas con nosotros y no quiero peleas en mi casa, mi madre se molestara si llenamos de sangre sus alfombras– el pequeño chiste no logro desaparecer del todo la tensión extraña en el ambiente pero por lo menos logro calmar los ánimos que algunos mantenían, la pelirroja aun estaba incomoda al lado del castaño y quiso distraer su mente preguntando algo que todos habían pensado pero aun nadie decía.

–Sander, ¿Por qué andas así?

Inmediatamente la chica noto que no había sido la pregunta adecuada, el chico se puso colorado y James a su lado no se contuvo mas y exploto– Rose tiene razón, Sander, ¿Por qué carajos andas así? Si tiene algo que ver con mi hermana maldito…

–James… yo nunca…

–James, eres el menos indicado para decirle algo a Sander, el nunca le haría algo malo a tu hermana. No la ha irrespetado ni frente a ti ni a tus espalas, ni lo hará, créeme. Ahora todos nos tranquilizaremos y cada uno ira a disfrutar de esa fiesta– Alessandra muy pocas veces en su vida le había hablado a alguien como acaba de hacerlo, siempre era astuta y coqueta pero nunca tan firme en algo como para pasar por mama de nadie, la chica saco a James de la habitación y luego salió Sander, dentro aun quedaron Scorpius, Audrey, Anthony y Rose.

El rubio no espero que nadie más se moviera– Weasley, quiero salir de acá –la chica solo asintió y se levanto para salir de allí, el castaño le tomo la mano antes de que fuera muy lejos haciendo no solo que ella se detuviera sino también que lo hiciera el chico.

–Rose, en serio necesito hablar contigo.

–Anthony, lo haremos pero no ahora. Tú te quedaras en la casa un par de semanas más así que podremos hablar después, ¿te parece?

La mirada del chico se volvió triste y Rose se sintió mal por postergar algo que solo haría más dolor al chico, pero no podía hacer nada. Al principio había amado volver a verle pero dado la situación que estaban viviendo no sabría que decirle y quería pensar todo con tranquilidad.

El rubio sin pedir más opinión tomo la muñeca de la chica entre sus dedos y la llevo fuera de la habitación ignorando los llamados de la francesa, sin detenerse la llevo hasta las gradas– Quiero subir, Weasley. No es por nada pero tu noviecito me arruino por completo la noche.

–No es mi novio, Malfoy.

–No me interesa, simplemente quiero ir a dormir.

La chica frunció el ceño pero le toco subir las gradas detrás del chico sino quería llegar arriba a la fuerza y sin uno que otro diente perdido en el camino, ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas mientras llegaban a la habitación, el chico abrió la puerta y la dejo entrar primero –Rose había aprendido que aunque Scorpius fuera un pedante la mayor parte del tiempo el chico era increíblemente educado y caballeroso.

El chico no espero nada y camino directo al baño, ella se limito a seguirlo. Scorpius se detuvo en medio del baño y se quito la camiseta, Rose estaba bastante acostumbrada a verlo sin camisa en cualquier lado de la habitación y sabia que pese a decirle que no lo hacía dormía sin ella; el problema fue cuando el chico no se detuvo allí sino que con un golpe seco las bermudas cayeron también al suelo.

–Malfoy, no sé qué está pasando por tu pequeña cabeza pero metete ya a la ducha y no te estés desvistiendo frente a mi –le dijo con voz tensa, el chico se giro a ella y Rose pudo observar los vellos que descendían por el abdomen del chico y se perdían por el bóxer que andaba. No desvió la mirada sabiendo que el chico lo interpretaría como debilidad suya, el con una sonrisa picara pero extraña se acerco a paso lento, por primera vez la pelirroja no retrocedió.

–Dime, Rose –le susurro con voz ronca, la pelirroja no hizo nada más que tragar saliva con fuerza sintiendo como el sonido de la voz del chico casi le había aflojado las piernas; no se imagino que así como la había hecho sentir como gelatina la iba a poner tensa un segundo después– ¿Ya te has acostado con ese capullo?

La chica se alejo lo que le permitió antes que la tomara por los antebrazos y le miro como quien miraba su zapato luego de haber pisado un poco de mierda, Scorpius enfrento la mirada sin arrepentimiento.

–Quítate, Malfoy.

–¿No me vas a responder, Rose?

El chico camino un par de pasos más haciendo que ella retrocediera hasta dar con el lavamanos, coloco una mano a cada lado de ella y se acerco lo mas que pudo asegurándose de no rozarla en ningún momento, ella también intento mantener la distancia pero por el espacio que el chico le dejaba no era tan fácil que se dijera.

–Es algo que no te interesa, Malfoy; a ti menos que nadie.

El chico acerco su rostro al de ella como si fuera a besarla, pero luego lo bajo levemente para aspirar el arome del cuello de la pelirroja, fue un movimiento tan perfeccionado con los años que sonrió levemente cuando la chica dio un respingo y por fin pego su cuerpo al de ella.

Los pechos aun cubiertos por la ropa de Rose pegados a su torso era perfecto, sentir ese tipo de presión siempre lo había vuelto loco y había algo en esta chica que lo ponía aun mas; con una velocidad que la chica no había visto antes la tomo de la cintura y la alzo para sentarla sobre el mueble en el que estaba el lavamos, para vergüenza de Rose el chico se coloco exactamente en medio de sus piernas, se puso totalmente colorada cuando sintió que "algo" se pegado a su muslo, demasiado cercano a su entrepierna.

–Solo quiero saber si aun eres virgen, me parece que el imbécil ese es bastante lento en este tipo de cosas. Es simple curiosidad.

En esa posición era presa demasiado fácil para Scorpius y eso no le agradaba nada, intento alejarse de él colocando una mano en su pecho pero el chico fácilmente deshizo el intento y para dejarla totalmente desarmada bajo la cabeza y comenzó a besarle el cuello, por instinto Rose levanto la cabeza para darle mayor acceso y miro el techo con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Ya te dije que no es tu problema…

Scorpius beso toda la extensión del cuello repetidas veces mientras ella pronunciaba esas palabras en un susurro sintiendo como bajo sus labios la garganta de ella se movía, cuando termino de pronunciar las palabras escucho la respiración de la chica volverse más rápida, solo se alejo cuando la chica lanzo un gemido demasiado excitante para ignorarlo; le dio un ultimo lametón y subió dispuesto a buscar la boca de la chica, le bajo al rostro a ella con delicadeza y luego comenzó unió sus labios con una lentitud exasperante para comenzar un beso profundo, Rose reacciono con fuerza, besándole con una delicadeza que combatía con la fiereza y esta vez fue el turno de Scorpius para gemir entre sus labios.

Scorpius se tomo su tiempo para recorrerá su boca y luego ingreso su lengua en la boca de ella, la lengua de Rose lo recibió acariciándolo y sin reprimirse, se tomaron su tiempo besándose de una manera aun mas erótica que los encuentros que ya habían tenido antes; cuando estuvo seguro que no habría problema, bajo sus manos de el mueble y las llevo hacia la cremallera de la chica para comenzar a desabrocharle el short, sus dedos rozaron varias veces el vientre de la chica pero mas allá de alejarla la acercaron aun mas a él y la hicieron besarle con aun más ganas. El beso llego a ser un roce y el chico pego su frente con la de la chica antes de decir las siguientes palabras.

–Quisiera saber si el ya te ha besado como lo he hecho yo o no sabe cómo eres realmente.

Cuando el botón por fin estuvo suelto ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos; los ojos azules de Rose brillaban de manera perdida mientras que los del rubio estaban teñidos de lujuria, el chico aprovecho la retirada para tomar los pliegues de la camisa de ella y comenzar a disfrutar de cada porción de piel que quedaba a la vista mientras le sacaba la camisa por la cabeza, el traje de baño se ceñía al cuerpo de la chica como una segunda piel y ver sus pechos cubiertos por una fina tela no hizo más que emocionarlo aun mas, Scorpius solo pudo tomar aire lentamente y luego lanzo la prenda en algún lugar del baño; ambas miradas chocaron nuevamente y esta vez sin apartar sus ojos de la chica Scorpius levanto una de las piernas que estaban a los lados de su cuerpo e intento retirar el short, le costó sus tirones y momentos incómodos pero logro tenerla sobre el lavabo sin nada más que el traje de baño.

–O si ya te ha imaginado desnuda debajo de él como yo lo he hecho…

Volvió a besarla acercándose nuevamente a ella, esta vez Rose no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y tal y como aquel día el había intentado que hiciera fue ella la que bajo una de sus manos entre los dos y con uno que otro temblor la coloco sobre el bulto notable del chico, Scorpius se separo de ella de la impresión y bajo la vista hacia la mano de la chica, no había hecho más que colocarla sobre él y le había causado uno de los escalofríos más fuertes que había sentido.

Estuvo a un segundo de preguntarle si alguna vez lo había tocado así al castaño pero se contuvo y la dejo hacer.

Volvió a mirarla, Rose estaba con las mirada vidriosa y las mejillas teñidas de un rojo fuerte, el chico no soporto mas y bajo su propia mano para colocarla sobre la de la chica y comenzó a moverla enseñándole como debería tocarlo, contrario a lo que él se había imaginado las mejillas de la pelirroja se pusieron aun mas roja.

El mantuvo el movimiento aun luego de cerrar los ojos, comenzó a gemir con voz ronca y suave, Rose se sintió tan excitada que aun luego de que el chico apartara su mano ella no dejo de acariciarlo y aprovecho que él había levantado levemente la cabeza para que regresarle el gesto y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Finalmente el chico retiro la mano de ella de su miembro ahora totalmente excitado y listo para la chica y sin que Rose hubiera notado se dio cuenta que la parte superior de su bikini caía de su cuerpo, con vergüenza pego su cuerpo al del chico para evitar la mirada caliente de él sobre ella, no se imagino que el movimiento mas allá de cubrirla solo haría que ambos tuviera escalofríos en sus cuerpos al sentir sus torsos desnudos pegados, además que con el movimiento la chica también había hecho que sus pelvis chocaran y sintió el miembro de Scorpius por completo.

Scorpius la alejo despacio de él y observo sus pecho lo suficiente para que ella volviera a enrojecer– No me mires así –le pidió tapándose con sus manos, el chico le sonrió como un lobo a punto de devorar la cena y recorrió nuevamente el cuello de ella para luego llegar a sus senos mientras tomaba sus manos y las ponía en su cuello, los lleno de besos y le dio sendos lametones a sus pezones. Siguió descendiendo y mientras besaba el vientre plano de la chica llevo sus manos a las caderas de ella y comenzó a trazar círculos, la chica comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras el aun se mantenía en su ombligo y el rubio aprovecho para llevar sus manos desde la parte exterior de los muslos de la chica hasta el interior y se alejo solamente para observar la reacción de ella cuando comenzara a acariciarle sobre el traje de baño.

–Alguna vez, ¿Te ha tocado así?

Rose no pudo contestar nada y lo observo desde arriba con las mejillas y la frente colorada mientras gemía con más fuerza, no podía apartar la mirada del chico ni de lo que hacía con ella, cuando miro que con la mano libre buscaba quitarle la ultima prenda en su cuerpo se dio cuenta que por muy enojada que hubiera estado con Scorpius no podía apartarse de él y era muy consciente que tal y como lo había pensado Scorpius Malfoy era un chico demasiado peligroso para ella, necesitaba buscar en su cuerpo algún vestigio de dureza para poder detenerlo antes de hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría…

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<em>_..._

_En serio no saben cuanto cuanto lamento no haber actualizado cuando debí hacerlo, luego del cap pasado como comente la emergencia nacional no paso de largo sino que nos toco seguir sirviendo v.v y luego la U se vino con todo v.v he tenido unas semanas pesadas pero espero compenzar por lo menos una parte por el tiempo que las hice esperarse... Hasta ayer no llevaba mas que 3 páginas y me dije que no podía seguir así, me puse a escribir y logre terminar algo que aun no me convence del todo pero veremos como responden :D_

_Anthony es un agregado que debía existir y en este momento de la historia puede ser muy determinante, al final Rose esta pasando algo que no quería que ocurriera pero aun puede recapacitar, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba xD Ha comenzado a ocurrir lo que todas queriamos, pero como he dicho Rose aun puede echarse atras, seria muy triste para Scor pero todo depende de ella xD y de uds debo decir de paso xD ya saben como tomo en cuenta lo que me dicen y con el chap que viene no será la escepción xD_

_Espero comprensión porrque aun no se cuando publicare y aun estoy pensando en lo que viene, espero que este chap en serio les haya gustado y como siempre quiero reviewssssssssssssss, los amo v.v me alegran los días... No saben cuanto cariño les tengo por esperarme y ps disfruten! Nos estaremos leyendo pronto..._

_Adi Roldán_

_PD.: ¿Tengo que decir que les hara Scor si me dejan el review? Sepan que tiene que ver con un baño y un chico absolutamente guapo con un cuerpo de infarto... _


	12. Capítulo 12: Del cielo al Infierno…

_Capítulo 12: Del cielo al Infierno…_

Si había algo en lo que Scorpius fue bueno antes de salir del colegio eran los hechizos sin varita, siempre tuvo fascinación por ellos y al salir podría decir que había logrado conquistarlos, sin alejar sus manos de el cuerpo de Rose –mucho menos tenía la intención para hacerlo- atenuó la luz de el baño para lograr obtener un ambiente diferente, sabiendo que la exaltación de los otros sentidos de la chica seria explosiva.

Rose conocía el tipo de hombre que era Scorpius Malfoy, el típico chico que su orgullo iba antes de cualquier cosa y su astucia, también sabía que si algo había sido un tema común en su vida eran las chicas y su fama con ella, era consciente que no detendría lo que estaban haciendo a menos que ella se lo dijera, estaba tan segura de eso al igual que si ella le pedía que siguiera él le haría no solo cosas que nunca había hecho sino que en cada segundo ella iba a disfrutar de lo que él le ofrecía.

Las manos delgadas y de largos dedos se paseaban por su cuerpo, cada toque y roce le parecía más celestial que cualquier otra experiencia que ella hubiera vivido; despego un poco sus parpados para observarlo y a pesar de la suavidad de la luz nunca había visto tan claramente a Scorpius, la claridad de su piel bañada por una leve capa de sudor y el brillo de cada hebra de su cabello.

El aire estaba igualmente impregnado de un suave olor a sudor y loción de hombre, el aroma tan tenue y a la vez tan incitador a probar con su propia boca cada parte del cuerpo.

No supo cómo o cuando su mano se movió directo al cabello de él y tomándolo por la parte de atrás tiro de su cabeza para lograr despejar su cuello, no perdió tiempo en acercarse a saborear la piel expuesta con pequeños besos que fueron desde la manzana de Adán y subieron por la extensión hasta llegar a su boca y darle un beso que le supo a perdición y rendición. Scorpius recibió gustoso lo que ella le daba, pero corto el beso rápido y siguió al asalto de su cuerpo y allí fue cuando el tacto…

El tacto fue lo mejor, la invasión que recibió su cuerpo fue tan extraña como maravillosa, muchas veces en su relación con Anthony se habían tocado, ella nunca fue realmente tímida con el en cuanto a mostrarse o tocarse pero jamás le había tocado allí donde Scorpius la estaba marcando con fuego y pasión.

No entendía como no acababan en llamas de un momento a otro.

El dedo de Scorpius se introdujo en su cuerpo lentamente, un gemido agudo e incitante escapo de sus labios y el no pudo evitar alzar la mirada y observar que era lo que le hacía a la correcta Rose Weasley.

Ambas miradas conectaron mientras el rubio movía su mano, la invasión que recibía su cuerpo no se sentía cómoda del todo pero cada movimiento la excitaba mas, el parecía saber que no debería dejar de moverlo mientras la observaba sintiendo el cuerpo femenino preparándose para él, esperando recibir algo más.

Cuando el rubio introdujo un segundo dedo no pudo más que clavar sus uñas en los hombros de él, la molestia había cedido un poco pero regreso con menor intensidad. Los movimientos siguieron y la chica hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras recibía de él, soltó un fuerte gemido cuando un espasmo le recorrió todo el cuerpo como una llamada de atención a lo que vendría.

Scorpius noto el cambio en Rose, los gemidos parecieron soltarse poco a poco y comenzar a ser más descarados, el sabor de la chica en su boca era mejor de lo que había imaginado y estaba dispuesto a hacerla perder la razón mientras siguiera gimiendo así.

En el cosquilleo lleno de calor y fricción ambos estaban en la gloria, aunque el rubio sabia que aun no venia lo mejor del sexo necesitaba adentrar a Rose a una parte que nunca había probado y que debía saber para que llegado el momento pudiera hacerla perder la razón como debería. Había estado a un paso de darle algo de sexo oral pero parecía demasiado para ella, y sentía que la conexión que el establecía con Rose cuando se besaban o tocaban no era sexo en toda su palabra, había algo más que lo hacía pensar siempre en ella.

Se sentía poderoso de saber que solo él era y había sido la razón de esos gemidos, no podía esperar a tenerla bajo su cuerpo mientras entraba en ella, el aliente en su cuello y escuchar cada gemido y suspiro en su oído cuando ella se aferrara a su cuerpo.

Rose comenzó a gemir más fuerte y más rápido, los sonidos eran entrecortados y ella intentaba callarse mordiéndose el labio con bastante fuerza, aunque la música que sonaba abajo estaba a un volumen alto sentía que sus gritos llegarían a ser más fuertes y que pronto tendría a alguna persona de su familia preguntando porque gritaba tanto, el calor comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con más velocidad y parecía irse a reunir allí donde él la atacaba, cada parte de su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y cuando soltó un grito que no pudo contener finalmente exploto, el orgasmo la invadió y el placer fue indescriptible, Scorpius no dejo de mover su mano ni observar su rostro hasta que el ultimo espasmo desapareció.

Los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las manos tomadas de la cerámica del lavamanos y su rostro colorado en ciertas zonas eran un cuadro inesperado y excitante. Sin poder contenerse trazo un camino de besos desde el vientre, estomago, besos, cuello, pego su frente a la de ella y espero que la respiración de ella se ralentizara. Cuando los latidos de su cuerpo volvieron al ritmo normal, abrió sus ojos para toparse con la mirada gris en ella, no sabía cómo hacerle frente a lo que acababa de pasar pero por un extraño impulso se acerco a él y lo beso más lentamente.

Al separarse Scorpius tenía una sonrisa demasiado socarrona en su rostro- supongo que eso fue un gracias… -comento con descaro.

Ella se puso colorada y descendió su vista topándose con su desnudez y la parte del cuerpo del chico que le aseguraba que aun había más cosas que podían pasar entre ellos, su cuerpo volvió a calentarse un poco y sintió que aquella extraña humedad aparecía en su parte nuevamente. El rubio sin quitar la vista de ella noto la diferencia en su mirada por lo que veía, y también logro ver una nube de miedos e inseguridades en ella, algo que no esperaba luego de lo que había pasado.

Trato de mantenerse en silencio sin saber muy bien cuál debería ser el siguiente paso, sus ganas de halarla hasta la cama y enterrarse en ella por primera vez eran demandantes pero no quería llevarse a la chica sabiendo que ella aun dudaba de lo que hacían y que luego iba a parecer como si la estuviera ultrajando o algo así, detestaba la forma en que Rose Weasley podía tenerlo en el cielo y en cuestión de segundos llevarlo al infierno.

Y el fuego a su alrededor fue demasiado cuando observo como con disimulo ella intento tapar las partes de su cuerpo que estaban muy expuestas en su posición, fue demasiado para su autoestima y para su paciencia.

Su mirada fue dura de un momento a otro y finalmente cada momento de paciencia que había tenido, cada pensamiento molesto y las millones de veces que se había mordido la lengua por ella, la mayoría cuando se habían visto envueltos en momento así, no pudieron quedarse en su cuerpo y con toda la ironía del mundo le hablo― ¿Es acaso que ahora te vas a comportar como una muchachita casta y virgen? ¿Después de lo que hemos hecho, de lo que has sentido y de cada vez que has pensado en que tengamos sexo?

La chica subió la mirada perturbada por las palabras, sin saber que decirle u objetarle, sintió las lagrimas escocerle los ojos sin estar segura de que mas podría hacer y pareció que esto en vez de enternecer al chico y hacerlo entender que no debería hablarle así solo lo molesto mas y termino de rebalsarle la situación.

―Es irónico, Weasley, que después de que te he hecho correrte en mis manos y que hayas disfrutado de mi toque quieras resguardarte en las lagrimas y tu fachada de niña que no rompe un plato. ¿Sera que también te has puesto así después de que ese tu noviecito te joda, te pondrás a llorar después de que tengamos sexo? ¿Eso te pone más caliente?

La cachetada fuerte y limpia sonó por todo el baño, Scorpius se llevo la mano a la mejilla sintiendo el ardor de la misma como si millones de agujas se clavaran en el sector mientras la observaba con la vista fija en el aunque no sabía bien si estaba llorando o no por las lagrimas que habían llenado sus ojos en pocos segundos.

Soltó un gemido ahogado entre los sollozos que trataban de escapar de sus labios y se dirigió a él con la ultima fuerza y dignidad que tenia― Eres un maldito, Malfoy, no te imaginas lo mal que me siento por haberte permitido que me pusieras un solo dedo encima, no debería haberlo permitido…

―Tienes razón, Weasley. Pero no entiendo entonces porque sigues aquí, desnuda. Aun deseas que te joda, ¿no? Estoy casi seguro que ese imbécil no te ha hecho sentir ni la mitad de yo que ello logre con mi mano y sé que si ahora mismo te propongo que nos acostemos no me dirías que no, ¡vaya dignidad!

Las mejillas de Rose eran de un rojo puro, la cólera había inundado cada parte de su cuerpo, la mirada con la que se dirigió al chico era la viva imagen del asco. Nunca nadie en su vida le había hablado de la manera en que Scorpius Malfoy lo estaba haciendo y menos la había hecho sentir como una basura, movió rápidamente su otra mano para darle otra cachetada pero el chico aprendía rápido, la detuvo con fuerza por la muñeca y se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro.

―Nunca más en tu vida, Weasley, me vuelvas a levantar la mano para pegarme. Si tu estas en este baño fue por tu voluntad así que como te dije, no te vengas a hacer la chiquilla casta, no lo eres, y ya verás que si ahora me has dicho que no dentro de un par de días te tendré corriendo tras de mí porque te encanta lo que hago contigo y como te he hecho sentir.

Pego sus labios a los de ella con cólera y frustración, el beso fue una pelea ardua en que el chico le mordía los labios e intentaba pasar todo lo que sentía a ella para hacerle ver que con él no se jugaba. Rose trataba de apartarse de él como fuera posible, peleaba con sus manos, piernas, lo que fuera; pero el chico no solo atacaba su boca sino que comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de ella con rudeza y descaro, su mano bajo entre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarla.

Cuando Rose sintió su cuerpo violentado de esa manera apretó sus dientes mordiendo con fuerza a Scorpius y lo alejo de ella de un empujón, el chico retrocedió viendo la sangre manchar el suelo mientras se llevaba la mano la zona infringida, cuando volvió a mirarla ella ya estaba cubierta con una toalla mientras lo miraba con odio.

―No me volverás a tocar así, nunca.

Las palabras reclamaron el aire en la habitación mientras la chica lo veía con los ojos plagados de lagrimas y el asco impreso en sus facciones; con toda la dignidad que pudo Rose Weasley salió de allí y se dirigió a su cama con velocidad, sabía que Scorpius venia tras ella por el hechizo y odio con todo su corazón a los gemelos. Nada de esto habría pasado si no fuera por ellos, se metió bajo el colchón y se cubrió lo más que pudo en la manta.

El silencio reino por varios segundos hasta que el chico noto el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la chica, los espasmos fueron repetitivos y supo que estaba llorando, por él y lo que había hecho.

Se acerco despacio comprendiendo la magnitud de sus actos y como había convertido aquello que debía ser lo mejor para una chica en la peor experiencia de su vida, sintió asco de si también. Puso una mano en su hombro intentado hablar con ella y disculparse pero la voz rasgada de ella lleno el aire- te dije que no me volvieras a poner una mano encima y no miento, Malfoy. Siento asco de ti y no te quiero cerca.

Y aunque sabía que era todo por la molestia del momento la cólera volvió, fuerte y lenta al mismo tiempo, llenando cada surco de su cuerpo, sus labios eran una línea fina cuando se alejo de la cama de ella y se dirigió a la suya sabiendo que aunque estaban durmiendo el uno junto al otro en la habitación era cuando más lejos e inalcanzable estaba ella.

…

James giro nuevamente en la cama mientras contenía su respiración, la sesión de besos siempre eran largas y excitantes, parecía que Alessandra no había desperdiciado su tiempo en los años ganados, el pensamiento de la cantidad de chicos con las que habría aprendido todo lo que sabía le causo una molestia en su estomago, aun mirando al cielo de la habitación se giro levemente para observarla, ella parecía intentar tranquilizarse mientras tenia la vista perdida.

―¿Con cuantas hombres has estado desde que nos conocimos?

Se arrepintió con todo su ser cuando la pregunta escapo de sus labios, cerro la boca con fuerza por lo que había dicho, sabiendo que nadie tenía que reclamarle a ella por lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida ni mucho menos dejarse llevar de esa manera por una insana curiosidad.

Ella tardo unos segundos en girarse a él cuando la miro, su rostro inmutable y una leve mascara que él había logrado reconocer cuando algo no le gustaba apareció en su rostro- ¿Me dirías tu con cuantos chicas has estado a lo largo de tu vida? –fue la simple respuesta.

―No es lo mismo, Ale.

―Lo es, James, por muy bajo que fuera tu número sigue siendo lo mismo.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio durante varios latidos. James siempre había sido diferente, lo sabía, ambos eran conscientes de que su relación no era un momento para solo pasar, ella entrelazo sus dedos con suavidad intentando regresar algo del ambiente dulce que había pasado antes.

―¿Importa acaso con cuantos estuve si todo ese recorrido me ha traído hasta ti?

El chico pensó las palabras que ella le decía, preguntándose si realmente importaba saber su pasado.

Alessandra Zabinni siempre había sido conocida por su forma práctica de ver todo, era un espíritu libre a la que jamás se le había atado con ningún chico, ni Malfoy con quien siempre pasaba el tiempo o Nott que era una figura permanente cuando lo necesitaba.

Saber que alguien más antes de él había puesto sus manos en ella, intentando imaginar la forma en que lo había hecho, si había sido con amor y solo por la lujuria que luego había saciado con el cuerpo de ella. Cuantas veces la habían marcado con fuego en su cuerpo y cuantas más ella lo habría hecho en los cuerpos masculinos.

No pudo seguir esa línea de pensamiento por mucho tiempo mas, parecía que el tema era demasiado inadecuado, sentir ese ardor en su pecho pensando en los otros.

―James… ¿Realmente importa?

Volvió a observarla, la seriedad de su mirada le hizo saber que su respuesta podría abrir una brecha entre ellos, hacerlos darse cuenta de algo que él no quería visualizar y tenía miedo de perderla.

Y por eso, mintió.

―No, no importa nada. Estas aquí conmigo, y esto es todo.

Ella le sonrió tan radiante como siempre y se inclino a él para robarle un beso pasional para luego subirse en las caderas de él, instintivamente sus manos tomaron las caderas de ella y la mantuvieron sobre él; pero por mas esfuerzo que realizo su mente no hizo conecte con su cuerpo y entendió que por ese momento podía dejarlo pasar pero si era importante ese detalle de ella, porque ya no le bastaba con tenerla solo en su cama.

…

Theo observaba a Aimée con pura pasión en sus ojos, le fascinaba la manera en que la chica se movía de un lado al otro, el contorneo de sus caderas lo mantenía loco y al tanto de cada lugar al que se movía o lo que hacía.

Camino a ella con paso firme y la tomo por la cintura cuando vio a un amigo de los gemelos demasiada cerca de ella, acerco sus labios a el oído de ella y mientras le susurraba un hola se aseguro de rozar en todo momento el lóbulo de ella.

―Hola –le contesto de vuelta, por sobre su hombro Theo vio al chico darse la vuelta y salir por las puertas altas de vidrio que daban a la piscina de los chicos, se alejo levemente de ella sonriendo.

―¿Por qué lo alejaste? Tenía un buen rato observándome y me imagino que no sería una mala prueba…

―¿Lo sabías…?

―Debes aprender, Theo, que nosotras sabemos todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, especialmente cuando un chico nos observa y trata de llamar nuestra atención, simplemente lo sabemos.

El sonrió de lado y paso su mano por la cintura de ella para pegarla a su pecho asegurándose no solo de sentir cada curva de ella sino de marcarla como suya, no iba a permitir que luego de tanto tiempo cualquier inútil viniera a alejarla de su lado.

―Entonces ¿Por qué siempre te encargas de alejarte de mí en cada oportunidad que tienes? ¿Tienes idea de hace cuanto te observo yo?

Ella bajo el rostro y lo oculto parcialmente con su cabello, esto solo lo facilito mas para Theo que tomo su barbilla y le alzo levemente el rostro, cuando estuvo más que segura que el chico la iba a besar de esa manera que la hacía perderse en él y olvidar todo lo que la rodeaba el escándalo exploto en la habitación.

La música en los altoparlantes era estridente, la casa entera se movía por el retumbar de los bajos y tambores en cada canción; al parecer alguien habría querido animar la fiesta al máximo y estaba a punto de botar la casa entera.

―¡Vamos a animar esta fiesta!

El grito femenino que atravesó el aire en medio de la canción fue demasiado familiar para muchas de las personas que estaban en la habitación y todos fijaron su atención en la barra de la sala exactamente al costado de los altoparlantes.

La figura femenina sobre la barra se contorneaba con lujuria y movimientos provocativos, era obvio que la chica estaba muy borracha o de verdad se estaba jugando la vida en el papelón público más shockeante visto desde las fiestas tradicionales en Hogwarts en que muchas chicas habían terminado sin ropa alguna.

Los movimientos de cadera intentando seguir el compas de las canciones dieron a conocer la borrachera de la chica, por más que intentaba seguir el ritmo era obvio que no lo lograba, todos observaban atónitos lo que ocurría y nadie abría aun la boca hasta que un grito fuerte sonó en la instancia incluso por arriba de la música y los gritos de la susodicha.

―¡Lily Luna Potter!

Todos giraron para ver a Albus Severus Snape parado en la puerta que daba al jardín observando el espectáculo que su hermana les estaba otorgando a todos los invitados de la fiesta.

Corrió hasta la chica e intento bajarla por todos los medios, patadas y arañazos volaron por todos lados y por muchos que Albus lo intento su hermana estaba dispuesta a dar el espectáculo de su vida y nadie la bajaría de su pedestal. Observo con impotencia como había comenzado a susurrar una canción sensual y comenzaba a contornearse mas lento y sugestivamente.

No sabía qué hacer ni cómo detenerla, giro a todos lados y en ninguna parte logro ver ni a su hermano mayor –quien estaba seguro ya hubiera bajado a la chica- ni a Lysander, quien podría hacer entrar en razón un poco a la chica.

Volteo a uno de los entretenidos con el baile y lo tomo del brazo con fuerza- ¿Has visto a James o Lysander?

El chico aparto su vista levemente de la pelirroja y le contesto con molestia al chico- James subió con la chica de pelo negro y a Lysander lo vi saliendo de acá a la piscina hace unos buenos 5 minutos, se veía molesto.

Albus corrió hacia la piscina para encontrar al rubio, busco por todos lados hasta que le vio sentado en una de las sillas con una botella en la mano- Lysander –grito corriendo hacia él.

El chico levanto la vista de la botella que tenía en la mano.

―Necesito que vengas conmigo, Lily…

Sander expulso aire por sus dientes en burla- tu hermana es un caso Albus, sabe que la quiero pero siempre es demasiado terca y ahora que le dije que debemos esperar por tu hermano me monta show…

―No me importa que paso entre ustedes, si quieres quedarte aquí bien, si vas a ayudarme a bajar a mi hermana de la barra apúrate y ven conmigo.

En un parpadeo Lysander era el que regresaba corriendo a la casa delante de él, cuando llegaron a la puerta susurro un "Mierda" y se volteo a él- ella está molesta conmigo, no me hará caso. Ve a buscar a tu hermano y ¡dile que traiga su trasero acá, ya!

El menos voló por las gradas para ir a interrumpir a su hermano mientras Lysander se acercaba al escenario de Lily.

Cuando estuvo en el campo de visión de la pelirroja ella dejo de moverse por unos segundos y el público masculino protesto con fuerza, Lily solo tenía ojos para el pero aun no bajaba, solo se quedo fija en la barra mirándolo.

―Lily… debes bajar de allí.

―No Sander, siempre mi hermano a controlado mi vida y ahora por fin no puede hacerlo, es tiempo de que me dejen hacer lo que quiera y si eso es desnudarme lo hare. Quería desnudarme solo para ti pero como no quieres traicionar a James, todos me verán menos tú.

Giro sobre si misma al terminar de hablar y siguió bailando unos segundos más, el chico intento seguir hablando con ella y tomarla de sus piernas pero ella huía de su toque y se movía a lo largo del mueble bailando.

―¡Lily, baja en este momento de allí!

El grito imponente de James se levanto por la habitación dejando a todos los espectadores estáticos y a la chica pegada en su lugar enfrentando la mirada de su hermano.

―Que miedo –exclamó con burla- allí viene el rey de la casa, es que también te voy a tener encima cuando la estoy pasando bien. Creo que puedes ir a tener sexo con tu noviecita y me dejas a mí acá pasándola bien.

El ceño fruncido de James no demostraba broma alguna pero al parecer haber crecido en la misma familia le daba a Lily la ventaja de saber lidiar con su hermano cuando quería salirse con la suya. A grandes zancadas llego a la barra y la miro fijamente- bájate de allí, Lily. O me subiré yo mismo a bajarte.

Lily sonrió con burla- hazlo –y siguió bailando como si no hubiera retado a su hermano. James no lo pensó mucho y contra las protestas de todos se subió a la barra, levanto a la chica y se la extendió a Lysander al bajarse.

―Quiero que la lleves a tu habitación y no salga de allí, sé que no va a querer estar con nadie más. ¡Esta fiesta se ha acabado, todos fuera de acá!

Las protestas fueron generales pero el gesto de asesino del chico logro que todos salieran antes de hacer mas escándalo, la casa se vació en unos buenos 10 minutos.

…

En el comedor el ambiente era lúgubre, ni señales de la fiesta de anoche existían, todos se mantenían en silencio mientras desayunaban.

Extrañados observaban a Lily comer como si tuviera un palo atravesado en el cuerpo, no se movía más que lo necesario y a su lado Lysander se mantenía casi igual a ella. James al otro lado de la chica comía con expresión severa y Ale era la única que intentaba aparentar normalidad contando anécdotas viejas de fiestas en el colegio que no ayudaban en nada a los ánimos de la mesa.

Por la escalera bajo en ese momento Scorpius y Rose y era obvio por la cara de ambos que algo no iba nada bien allí tampoco, pensamiento que se reafirmo cuando Scorpius –que tenia el labio partido- sobrepaso a Rose y la halo literalmente hasta la silla de Audrey, tomo del brazo a la chica para levantarla y mirando a Rose una última vez la beso…

* * *

><p><em>No se muy bien cual será la reacción de todas ustedes luego de lo que ha pasado, solo diré que me parecia una salida muy fácil que se acostaran ya cuando realmente ellos nunca han sido nada, no es posible que todo pase porque si y se tienen ganas y ya...<em>

_Traté de seguir la línea de como son cada uno y como reaccionarian y no sé porque si me figuro viendo a Rose Weasley llorando al momento antes de perder su virginidad xD_

_Lo demás cayó por su peso y de verdad que no imagine que iba a pasar eso, como le comentaba a una de ustedes cada chap que escribo lo hago sin saber que viene y cuando toco la maquina mis dedos se mueven solos..._

_Perdón por la demora pero no tení la inspiración necesaria, cambie el chap unas buanas 10 veces... espero que sea de su agrado vv Y aunque no tengo cara gracias a las que me siguen leyendo con el pasar del tiempo, hace mas de medio año que no toco el fic y de verdad es duro haberlo dejado, no sé como haré para seguir pero como dije no abandonare..._

_Gracias por todos los reviews, personas que la han puesto como historia favorita, me hace feliz saber que cuento con ustedes aun despúes de tanto tiempo._

_Espero que nos podamos leer prontito..._

_Adi Roldán_

_PD: espero reviews para ver como Scorpius arregla lo que ha hecho, más ahora que se atrevio a besar a la otra..._


	13. Capítulo 13: Decisiones difíciles

_Capítulo 13: Decisiones difíciles…_

Rose sintió como algo de ella se quebraba mientras veía a Scorpius besando a Audrey, la chica había soltado un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando él la levantó de un tirón de su asiento pero este se perdió entre los labios del rubio quien no tardó en inclinar su cabeza para llegar más a fondo en la boca de ella.

No supo distinguir cuanto tiempo había estado viéndolos fijamente darse el beso, y no sabía tampoco como era el ambiente en el comedor donde todos mantenían su vista fija en los 3, era extraño como parecía que todo había dejado de tener sentido o sentimiento en su cuerpo y que de ese dolor en el pecho había pasado a no sentir nada, a un estado de letargo en que solo percibió que esa extraña fuerza que la había mantenido al lado de Scorpius desaparecía y su cuerpo soltaba la tensión.

Notó que no solo el besaba a la chica sino que las manos de ella subían por su cuerpo hasta enredarse en los mechones rubios y como él le sostenía la cintura con fuerza, sus pies comenzaron a retroceder solos, con pasos cortos regresó en su camino hasta las escaleras y con una última mirada en que no solo veía el final del beso, sino las expresiones intrigadas de todos, la de un entendimiento tácito en Lily y finalmente esos ojos grises cubiertos por una capa de arrogancia y altivez; terminó de darse la vuelta y con la cabeza en alto y pasos seguros subió cada peldaño hasta llegar al final de la escalera y perderse en el pasillo donde estaban sus habitaciones.

…

Ante la mirada atónita de todos no solo fueron testigos de el beso que se dieron ambos chicos sino también de cómo se rompía el hechizo que en algún momentos los gemelos habían puesto en Rose y Scorpius, aquel que les había mantenido unidos y que ahora Lily acababa de presenciar no solo les había tenido compartiendo espacio porque al mismo tiempo en que ella veía como el hechizo se rompía también había visto como a su prima se le había roto el corazón con una sola acción.

Durante años Lily había compartido con Rose no solo aquella amistad de primas sino esa complicidad de mejores amigas, habían sido inseparables la mayor parte del tiempo y se habían aprendido a entender con una sola mirada.

Lily había estado al lado de Rose cuando ella y Anthony se habían separado, en una situación en donde ella quedo tan destrozada que paso llorando muchos días, días en que su prima estaba a su lado día y noche, velando por el apetito de la chica, su comportamiento cuando se levantaba, el sueño o pesadillas que podía tener, etc.; todo aquello en donde ella sabía que con palabras confortantes poco a poco la había logrado volver a hacer sonreír y que entendiera que ese simple enamoramiento era solo eso, su primer amor juvenil, no el fin del mundo.

Fueron días de lágrimas y caprichos desde el principio, pero ahora, Lily había visto y sabía con seguridad que no era lo mismo. La mirada vacía de Rose se lo decía todo, ella no iba a externar lo que podría haber pasado en este momento, lo guardaría y reprimiría lo mas que pudiera, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba a ella.

Cuando el cabello rojizo desapareció en la segunda planta, ella se levanto despacio y le siguió, paso al lado de Scorpius y Audrey a quien no se digno en mirarles, acá que su prima estuviera bien era más importante que ver mal a la pareja o desearle la muerte al chico.

Camino por el amplio pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación que ambos habían estado compartiendo desde el primer día, tal y como se había imaginado la puerta estaba abierta y la chica arreglaba la cama que había utilizado, Lily se apoyo en el marco y esperó. Rose se movió en cada esquina de la cama con una pasmosidad lenta, siendo más meticulosa que de costumbre o como si estuviera pensando cada movimiento 2 veces. Tal y como su madre le diría algún día nunca era malo dejar la magia a un lado y hacer pequeñas cosas de manera normal, le dedicó a la tela el suficiente tiempo para dejar la cama completamente ordenada y sin una arruga sobre el colchón. Sin duda Rose había aprendido mucho de Hermione Granger, una de esas cosas había sido encerrarse en sí misma cuando no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos pero igual que una vez lo había hecho Ginny Weasley, la suspicacia era una cualidad muy bien heredada de su madre igual que esa paciencia cuando sabia que buscar una respuesta no era lo mejor.

Al terminar con la cama Rose caminó hasta el armario y comenzó a sacar su ropa y a ponerla en pequeños montones de manera ordenada y meticulosa, al verla Lily se acercó y le ayudo a mover su ropa, cuando el montón estuvo sobre la cama Rose comenzó a extender cada prenda y a volver a doblarla, todo con la misma lentitud con la que había hecho la cama, Lily la dejo hacerlo hasta que terminó la última pieza 20 minutos después. Cuando las manos de su prima dejaron de moverse su vista se quedo sobre la última camisa hasta que Lily tomó un pequeño rizo y lo colocó detrás de su oreja llamando su atención.

―James y Lysander están muy molestos conmigo –le contó primero, Rose agradeció el amor que Lily le tenía y como siempre se habían entendido en aquellas situaciones en que no hallaban palabras para expresarse.

―¿Por qué están molestos contigo? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon y esa simple acción fue extraña en alguien como Lily Luna, quien no sentía vergüenza de casi nada de lo que hacía, parecía haber nacido sin ella- No sé qué hacer, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, Rose. Sabes que siempre he tenido novios, he disfrutado compartiendo con chicos mi vida tanto sanamente como un poco mas picante y nunca se los he ocultado a ustedes, sabes los dolores de cabeza que les he creado a mi padres en muchas ocasiones aun cuando todos sabemos que mi madre era igual a mi edad. Ahora me siento en terreno extraño, es algo… -levanto sus manos como buscando las palabras en las cuales sostener lo que estaba diciendo- desconcertante sentirme así.

―Supongo que estamos hablando de Lysander, ¿no?

―Por primera vez en mi vida no sé que siento, creí y pensé que solo iba a ser el verano… ahora ya no sé qué pensar.

Lily calló al decir la última palabra y observó ahora a su prima sentada frente a ella en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, Rose inclinó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos obligándola a que continuara contando que había pasado para que le comentara la situación.

―Ayer fue demasiado, me sentía abrumada, me siento tan fuera de lugar a veces con lo que pasa e hice una estupidez, ahora ambos están molestos y tengo miedo de sentir que no puedo ser yo, que no debo ser yo a su lado.

―Tu sabes que pasa, no necesitas que yo te lo vaya a decir, solo me lo estas contando para corroborar lo que ya sabes –ambas se miraron y Lily suspiró con teatrismo para bajar la tensión, luego miró más seriamente a su prima y colocó su mano en la de ella para llamar su atención.

―¿Qué ha pasado detrás de esta puerta? -Rose suspiró despacio, tomó el aire necesario y luego lo soltó lentamente, abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada durante un par de intentos, lo directa que era Lily con ella siempre la dejaba sin palabras pero ahora sabía que debía decir y solo no podía- no es necesario que me lo cuentes ni nada, solo necesito que sepas que estoy acá cuando te sientas lista.

Le besó la frente en un gesto maternal y se levantó, solo la detuvo la mano de Rose sobre su muñeca. Giró su rostro a ella. A pesar de que ella la había detenido no pudo decirle nada, ni una sola palabra salió de su boca, Lily entendió y alejándose nuevamente repitió- cuando te sientas lista.

…

Theo observaba al rubio sentado a la orilla de la piscina con las piernas dentro del agua; luego de el beso entre él y Audrey todos trataban de entender que había ocurrido para que Rose y su amigo ya no tuviera el hechizo, incluso pensando que en la noche habían logrado quitarlo –el no era tan ignorante porque había visto que antes del beso Scorpius había halado a Rose con su cuerpo-, pero lo que más extraño había sido era la reacción de la pelirroja ante el beso que la parejita se había dado, para Theo lo extraño no era la reacción que ella había tenido sino saber los motivos para que su amigo volviera a buscar las atenciones de la francesa sabiendo la historia que ellos compartían.

El rubio obviamente al terminar el beso y ver a la chica subir las gradas no había tardado ni dos segundos en desligarse del abrazo de la francesa en su cuello y con una mueca de desagrado había salido de la casa directo a la piscina, la chica había intentado ir tras él y tomarle el brazo pero al alejarse del toque y verla con la frialdad característica de él no había podido más que quedarse plantada en el lugar.

Con su carácter paciente y tranquilo Theo había terminado su desayuno y luego había seguido los pasos de su amigo, listo para ver si este se había tirado de cabeza en la piscina o estaría tirado debajo del sol tostándose.

La piel más colorada en sus hombros por la camisa desmangada denotaba lo segundo; cuando se aburrió de ser ignorado tocó con fuerza el hombro de su amigo y este respingó evidenciando el dolor que comenzaba a tener la piel maltratada.

―¿Pretendes terminar como un camarón o qué?

El chico le miró y entrecerró los ojos con perspicacia- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

―¿Qué le hiciste?

Scorpius miró con recelo a su amigo por la acusación que estaba seguro no solo la pensaba el sino cada persona en la casa- ¿Por qué piensas que he sido yo el que he hecho algo? ¿Siempre debe ser el malvado Scorpius Malfoy el que cometa las equivocaciones o sea el hijo de puta?

―No seas estúpido, Scorpius. Sabemos que Rose es una chica que por muy mala que fuera nunca cometería los grandes errores, su cara lo dijo todo. Tú la viste y sabes qué hiciste algo malo.

Scorpius bajó la mirada a las aguas que rodeaban sus piernas pensativo, el moreno tomó asiento a su lado y metió sus piernas igual que el rubio y se dedicó a observar el agua al frente.

―¿Qué paso?

Sin mirarlo el rubio tomó agua de la piscina en sus manos y la llevo a sus hombros refrescando el ardor que el sol le estaba ocasionando- nunca he sido así de impulsivo, no con ciertas cosas. Me molesta lo hipócrita que es a veces, no puede enfrentar lo que ella misma está creando sino que debe esconderse detrás de esa actitud correcta y mojigata que tiene.

La furia en cada palabra fue casi palpable y Theo solo miró a su amigo unos segundos intrigado con lo que el mismo le estaba diciendo, si la situación ya de por si había sido extraña definitivamente había historia que ellos no conocían y lo hacía aun más raro de lo que ya era.

―No sé qué es lo que hizo o dejo de hacer, aunque me imagino que este enojo es mas por algo que no hizo, solo quiero saber si estas totalmente seguro que merece lo que hiciste ahora en la mañana. Y también piensa lo que paso con Audrey, porque has pasado años quitándotela de encima para que ahora te acerques a ella si es lo que menos quieres.

Theo no espero una confirmación de que el mensaje había sido captado y solo se levanto sacudiendo graciosamente sus piernas, dándole otra palmada a su amigo regreso al interior de la casa.

Scorpius pensó cada palabra que le había dicho el moreno, y entendió que no solo había tomado una malísima decisión besando a la francesa sino que además había logrado ganarse el dolor de la pelirroja y que por mucho que le molestara eso era lo que más le dolía, sabía que lo iba a tener que enfrentar y ni siquiera podía ver por donde comenzar, en momentos así era donde se preguntaba ¿De qué le servía la astucia si no tenía el valor para poder hacer ciertas cosas?

Sabía que la culpa de lo que había pasado ayer era suya, ¿insinuarle a Rose Weasley que era una hipócrita, calienta huevos? Entendía que había estado tomando pero también sabía que la chica era virgen, que se estaba entregando a él y en el calentón le había molestado que ella fuera así, pero había actuado de la manera más estúpida posible, el tramo que había recorrido para llegar hasta ese lugar ya no existía y tendría que volver a ganarse su confianza paso a paso, teniendo en cuenta que ahora ella le odiaba.

Con un suspiro se levanto de la orilla y regreso a la casa, subiría esas gradas, hablaría con ella y de alguna manera lograría que por lo menos la pelirroja le dirigiera una palabra –aunque fuera para maldecirlo.

Al entrar las francesas sentadas en la mesa se quedaron calladas y Audrey de un salto llego hasta él y le tomo el brazo cariñosamente, Scorpius torció el labio insultándose en su cabeza por haber creado esta situación en que era consciente no podría quitarse a la chica de encima por más que quisiera, con la mayor delicadeza posible se soltó del abrazo y se alejo. Aimée pareció entender el mensaje mejor que su hermana quien a pesar de haber sido alejada del chico extendió su mano y la enredo en el cabello de su nuca.

―Scor, he pensado que podríamos salir un rato y alejarnos de todos, es decir, para hablar mejor de nuestra situación y ver en donde estamos, ¿no crees?

El chico sabiendo para donde iba la insinuación y que si accedía estaría cavando su propia tumba dio un paso aun mas lejos de ella y la enfrentó- Audrey, se que lo que hice ahora en la mañana te dio una idea que no quería, porque no voy a volver contigo. La última vez tú fuiste la que me dejó a mí a un lado, destrozado y los sabes. Ahora lo pude superar luego de un tiempo y no regresaré contigo bajo ninguna circunstancia, lamento lo que paso y la impresión que te di pero no va a pasar nada más.

Dejo a la chica parada frente al comedor con los ojos desorbitados y en completo shock cuando paso a su lado y se dirigió a las escaleras, caminó el pasillo hasta la habitación que había compartido con la pelirroja, la puerta estaba abierta al igual que el armario –el cual comprobó con un nudo en el estomago estaba completamente vacío en donde había estado la ropa de ella-, salió y fue hasta la habitación que al principio iba a compartir la chica con las demás chicas, en ella encontró a Lily hablando con otra de sus primas pelirrojas pero nada de ella.

―¿Dónde está Weasley?

Ambas se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Roxanne le contesto cortante- todas somos Weasley, Malfoy. Además, ¿para qué quieres saber donde esta Rose después de lo que vimos ahora en la mañana?

El chico la miró con arrogancia pero sin dar mayor insinuación del enojo que sentía dentro de él al comprobar que seguía siendo juzgado.

Lily lo observó por varios segundos y no pudo evitar soltar la lengua- No está en la casa, luego de mover sus cosas a la habitación al lado del área de juegos Anthony la invito al pueblo más cercano y regresarán hasta dentro de unas horas, si quieres hablar con ella debes esperar a que venga.

…

James se encontraba debajo del chorro de la ducha disfrutando de el frió calarle la espalda mientras intentaba relajarse lo suficiente para soltar la tensión que su espalda estaba viviendo.

Cuando había hecho planes con sus primos y hermanos, habían imaginado que esas vacaciones serían inolvidables, que las disfrutarían como nunca y por supuesto que los volverían aun más unidos que lo que siempre habían sido. Ahora días después no sabía qué era lo que había salido mal en sus planes, no sabía si era a su hermana pequeña teniendo sexo con Lysander –porque estaba seguro que eso ocurría y la sola idea le daba escalofríos en su cuerpo-, o Roxanne con el otro gemelo no solo dándose el lote sino que aceptando que habían tenido una relación a espaldas de todos durante un año, o su hermano quien estaba misteriosamente desaparecido desde el desayuno, o su primo quien ni siquiera se dignaba a salir de la habitación que estaba compartiendo con su novia –pero no podía llamarle la atención porque él se encontraba en la misma situación-; incluso su cabeza se había propuesto a no dejar de pensar en esa chica de piernas largas que más allá de darle un sexo increíble le hacía sentir miedo por sus sentimientos y no estar seguro si ella se daba realmente cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ellos; y finalmente a eso le sumaba que lo que menos entendía era lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en sus narices en el comedor.

El rostro de su prima destrozado por el beso que Malfoy le había dado a la francesa, con esa sola mirada entendió que él no era el único que no entendía lo que pasaba en su cabeza y que ella igual que él había caído en el enredo con las serpientes, pero lo que de verdad no entraba en su cabeza era ¿Qué le podía ver a Malfoy? La pregunta había crecido en su mente al ver que tal y como él lo veía el muy malnacido había besado a la francesa con el propósito de quebrar a su prima, de lastimarla.

Unas manos se enredaron en su cintura y sintió que un cuerpo delgado, de pechos llenos se pegaba al suyo, varias veces le había llevado así hasta la cama o no habría tardado en poner las piernas de la chica en su cadera mientras la pegaba a la pared para comenzar a empujar dentro de su cuerpo pero ahora su mente necesitaba saber la verdad, y averiguar si ella sabía lo que había pasado en la habitación al final del pasillo.

Se dio la vuelta entre las manos de ella y tomando su rostro con delicadeza la beso en los labios, corto, dejándolos a ambos con ganas de más.

Cuando ella subió a buscar nuevamente sus labios el habló- ¿Sabes qué está pasando entre Rose y Malfoy? –ella se detuvo y frunció los labios levemente.

―Si supiera más de lo que ustedes saben ya te lo hubiera dicho, James. No ocultaría algo así, por lo menos a ti.

―Es tu amigo, sé que tu le conoces y que debes saber aunque sea leer sus reacciones y las cosas que hace –se alejo de ella y tomó el bote de shampoo que tenía a sus pies, puso un poco en sus manos y comenzó a restregar. La chica lo observó unos segundos, luego retiró las manos de él y fue ella quien comenzó a restregarle el cabello mientras hablaba, el había cerrado los ojos al sentir la caricia.

―No sé qué es lo que está pasando pero me preocupa que algo se nos haya escapado.

―Tu amigo le ha hecho daño a Rose, ¿no es así? –las yemas de los dedos se detuvieron durante unos segundos, James abrió los ojos para ver a la chica, ella le regresó la mirada y luego volvió a mover sus manos para seguir lavando el cuero cabelludo del chico.

―Quiero que entiendas algo, James –le habló ahora más seria mientras ambos se miraban- puede que tu tengas la idea que tu prima sea una santa y todo lo que quieras pero Scorpius no es el diablo en persona ni nada. Las situaciones que él vivió con Audrey fueron fuertes y le calaron, a tal medida que cuando ella le dejo mi amigo quedó destrozado y le costó mucho tiempo reponerse, que ahora venga y la bese para darle celos o lo que sea a tu prima, me preocupa más a mi porque se como la paso y también se que esa decisión tan impulsiva fue ocasionada por un dolor que tu prima le ha dejado. Acá no solo Scorpius es el culpable de lo que ha pasado, debe estar tan dolido como Weasley y se pondrá aun peor al saber que ella lo primero que hizo fue correr a los brazos de tan Anthony y salir de la casa con él.

―Pero él es el culpable de eso y Anthony es ex novio de mi prima, ella puede salir con el si lo quiere.

―Conozco a mi amigo y sé que aunque no lo demuestre esa acción le dolerá más de lo que alguno imagina, le he estado viendo en silencio y estoy segura que él siente cosas por ella, no lo sabe pero lo sabrá y le dolerá. Puede ser muy maldito pero sigue teniendo sentimientos.

El detuvo las manos de la chica en su cabeza y las retiro con algo de brusquedad, se metió debajo de la ducha y luego se salió tomando la toalla que había dejado lista y se cubrió la caderas, caminó hasta la puerta y la miró- No deja de ser una serpiente, Alessandra, y como tal no tiene sentimientos ni entiende que puede sentir mi prima. Ustedes son así, tienden a jugar y no les importa a quien lastiman en el proceso, me dan asco.

Alessandra no pudo más que ver salir al chico del baño y se pegó a la pared sintiendo los mosaicos fríos en su espalda, levanto la cabeza al techo y sintió que sus mejillas se mojaban aun sin estar dentro del agua, por primera vez en años lloró, porque sabía que oculto en el malestar de James por su prima estaba lo que ella ya había previsto que el diría, los sentimientos que él se había guardado por demasiado tiempo.

…

Rose sintió como unos dedos buscaban enlazarse con los suyos y no pudo más que abrir su mano para recibir la caricia, durante mucho tiempo ese solo gesto la había hecho derretirse en la manos de Anthony, incluso al punto de que pensó que sentimientos así, cosquillas así en su estómago no volvería a sentirlas con nadie más o en la intensidad que lo hacía.

Decepcionada notó que ahora no eran más que una simple caricia, un bienestar de saber que tenía a alguien que la quería pero el vacio instalado en su estómago esta vez le enseñó que los dedos que quería sentir entrelazados no eran los de esa mano sino unos más delgados y fríos, esa manos que la había tocado un día antes en los lugares correctos.

Anthony había sido especialmente cuidadoso al ir a buscarla a su nueva habitación cuando ya estaba terminando de colocar la ropa, se había sentado a la orilla de la cama mientras la veía ir y venir, cuando había terminado ella se había detenido en medio de la habitación y por fin le había regresado la mirada.

―Han sido días de locos, imagino –comentó el, Rose agradeció que no estuviera diciéndole otra cosa en ese momento.

―Ha sido bastante difícil llevarlo, parece que todos no hemos metido en problemas y ayer fue el limite. Lamento lo que paso anoche, especialmente la pelea que tuviste, no esperaba que vinieras y te tocara enfrentar una situación así.

El sonrió con serenidad- creo que es caballeresco haber venido y haber peleado por ti, siempre lo has valido Rose.

Rose estaba segura que de haber oído ese comentario años antes se habría derretido por él, sintió una leve incomodidad por lo que Anthony le estaba diciendo pero la ignoró de la manera más política posible- ¿Qué tal va todo? Tengo tiempo de no escribirme con tu hermana y no sé qué tal le ha ido desde que salimos del colegio.

―Bien, le está dando guerra a mi madre con su nuevo novio, se asegura de llevarlo a la casa y ponernos a todos histéricos con sus llamados de atención, cuando James me invito a venir casi salí corriendo esperando alejarme de esa locura.

―Y viniste a parar a otra.

El chico soltó una carcajada alegre y le dio la razón, le extendió su mano hasta que Rose puso la suya encima.

―Quiero que me regales este día, Rosie. Vivimos mucho, disfrutamos mucho y de repente no pudimos hacerlo mas; se que no pude regalarte mi tiempo como tú lo hubieras querido pero quiero que tú me regales el tuyo y podamos disfrutar un rato solo nosotros dos, ¿quieres?

La chica le miró largos segundos y volvió a ver a ese chico jovial, sereno y divertido de quien había sido novia, quien la había enamorado cada segundo y siempre había estado pendiente de ella sin importar que ocurriera, cuando Anthony se graduó ella tuvo que aceptar que él se iba, que iba a estudiar lejos y que no lo vería mas pero siempre había tenido en su memoria esos segundos que habían pasado juntos y que le había enseñado a quererle un poco más cada día.

Con Scorpius todo era rápido, vertiginoso, lleno de espacios vacios en el camino y ella sentía que cada pasa era desconocido, al punto que la hacía sentir insegura de lo que pasaba. El no le ofrecía rosas ni corazones, y Rose siempre había pensado que era una chica de rosas y corazones.

Observó la sonrisa llena de hoyuelos del chico y supo que podía intentarlo nuevamente, quería dejar de sentirse como que no era ella misma cuando estaba con Scorpius y la mejor manera seria tratando con Anthony- está bien, salgamos.

Parecía que Anthony lo había planeado con semanas o meses de anticipación, la salida había sido perfecta.

En el pueblo más cercano habían ido a un centro comercial muggle, la había llevado al cine a ver una comedia romántica tal y como habían hecho muchas veces hacia un año atrás, luego la había llevado a comer dulces y le había regalado una pequeña rosa amarilla, todo delicado y amoroso como siempre había sido.

Al final de la tarde Rose había esperado sentirse lista para volver con él, para amarle y sentir todos esos sentimientos correr por su cuerpo pero con decepción notó que no había sido así.

Mientras Anthony la tomaba de la mano con cariño, ella hubiera preferido la brusquedad con la que el rubio la desarmaba cuando él quería, sentirse sometida de alguna manera y arriesgada, sentir esa adrenalina pasando por su cuerpo y llenando cada espacio.

Con aun más tristeza entendió que nada sería igual cuando luego de entrelazar sus dedos el moreno se inclinó sobre ella y cubrió sus labios con los de él en un beso lento, amoroso pero con el cual no sintió nada, nada se movió en su interior. Con tristeza entendió que el rubio lograba moverle no solo el piso, sino el universo entero en cuestión de segundo, cosa que no había logrado el moreno en casi 10 horas.

Podía intentar estar con él y sentir algo pero en su interior estaba segura que eso que ella estaba buscando, eso que Scorpius había despertado de su letargo en esas pocas semanas no lo iba a encontrar allí, al lado de ese chico que tanto la había amado durante mucho tiempo.

Y decidió que aunque no lo encontraría con Anthony, tampoco pretendía que el rubio hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, hasta ese momento el había tenido la palabra siempre, si el movía el dedo ella estaba allí para él y no debería ser así. Todo estaba claro a que si él no lo intentaba ella no tenia porque hacerlo tampoco, aunque pasara mucho tiempo sin poder sentir algo así nuevamente no permitiría que el jugara de esa manera con ella.

Se separaron con lentitud y la sonrisa que el moreno tenía en su rostro le rompió aun más el corazón a ella, no pretendía que con su decisión lo fuera a lastimar pero sabía que así seria y no había nada que pudiera hacer, preferiría lastimarlo en este momento que esperar más y que después fuera peor para él.

La sonrisa desapareció cuando el notó la mueca en ella- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

―Anthony, siempre tuvimos una relación sincera –el retrocedió levemente entendiendo que pasaba y la tristeza lleno sus ojos- por eso mismo seré sincera contigo ahorita y te diré lo que siento.

Cuando te fuiste sentí que cada parte de mi corazón se rompió, la pase muy mal y fue muy difícil para mí darme cuenta que no te vería mas, que no tomaría mas tu mano y que no disfrutaría mas de tus besos; pero luego de esta tarde he entendido que no es suficiente, he sentido algo más fuerte y no me deja pensar solamente en ti, ya no siento que solamente seas tú…

Anthony bajó la cabeza oyendo cada palabra, entendiendo que hace mucho había perdido a su Rosie.

―¿Estas enamorada de él? –preguntó, bajito.

―No lo sé, Anthony. La verdad es que hablar de amor de esa manera no estoy segura, pero ha sido suficiente para entender que ya no es lo mismo. No sé si fue mucho tiempo la lejanía o haberlo dejado así, pero ya no será lo mismo lo nuestro, lo siento.

Aun con la cabeza baja escuchaba con melancolía y sonrió con tristeza- lo entiendo. Y espero de verdad que él te quiera como yo lo he hecho durante tanto tiempo. También quiero que sepas que aunque me fui mi corazón nunca te dejo y lamento haber tardado tanto en regresar y decírtelo, no era mi intención y fue una mala jugada de mi parte, se que lo que está pasando ahorita fue mi culpa. Agradezco que me hayas dado la oportunidad de intentarlo una vez más en vez de haberme dicho de entrada que no.

―No es justo para ti que no te lo diga.

―Lo sé –levantó su vista al cielo y durante varios segundos se mantuvo así, habló despacio- creo que no tiene más sentido que regrese a la casa, vine por ti y es hora de que lo haga más fácil y menos incómodo.

Rose asintió con tristeza cuando él la volvió a ver.

―Te iré a dejar a la casa y me iré…

―No es necesario, debo pensar un poco más las cosas antes de regresar –ella lo miró con cautela y temor.

―No puedo dejarte acá sola, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Necesito pensar muchas cosas, Anthony. Sé que me entiendes y no te preocupes, ya estoy grande y puedo cuidarme. Gracias por todo, por haberte tomado este tiempo para venir y por haber sido tan cariñoso siempre.

Rose estiró su mano para tocar la mejilla del chico, el esperó conteniendo el aire hasta que sintió el calor cerca, se alejó con rapidez de la muñeca y luego dio un par de pasos más retrocediendo; con una mirada aun más triste se acercó a una pared en donde se perdió entre las sombras; con una última mirada y un último "adiós" susurrado se apareció, alejándose de su vida y dejándola sola en medio de la noche.

Rose buscó una banca en la cual sentarse a pensar, se quedó en ella durante mucho tiempo, viendo pasar a la gente que iba entrando y saliendo del centro comercial. Parecía que su mente estaba vacía, dolorosa; ese día en la mañana había sentido que la habían vaciada de un solo golpe y no era que lo había superado en el transcurso del día, aun sentía el letargo que nublaba su mente pero no por eso ignoraba el hecho de que si tenía sentimientos por el rubio.

No sabía hasta que punto estaban allí pero no podía dejar que el la tratara así, que pensara que la tenía en su mano y si la llamaba ella acudiría corriendo a verlo porque no era así. La mirada de dolor de Anthony la había hecho reaccionar dándose cuenta que aunque le había dejado ahora ella a él, eso no significaba que iría bien dispuesta al rubio, ni por cerca.

Si había dejado a un chico como Anthony, esperaba algo mejor.

Un rato después las personas dejaron de entrar en el centro comercial y al contrario comenzaron a salir, no había notado ese detalle hasta que el frio comenzó a calarle los huesos y vio que ya la mayoría de tiendas estaban cerradas, observó su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Anthony la había dejado allí y eran casi las 11 de la noche.

Sin haberle ordenado a su cuerpo se había levantado de la banca y había caminado hasta el mismo lugar donde Anthony se había desaparecido antes, sacó su varita de su pantalón y la agitó apareciendo en la piscina de la casa, ninguna luz estaba encendida así que entró y caminó en lo oscuro hasta dirigirse a la habitación en donde dormiría ahora. No quería ver a nadie y mucho menos tener que explicar porque llegaba sola y esperar los regaños respectivos cuando se dieran cuenta que no solo había despedido a Anthony sino que se había quedado sentada durante 2 horas sin moverse del mismo lugar, exponiéndose al peligro incluso.

Caminó en el mayor silencio posible mientras atravesaba el comedor, llegaba a las escaleras y se quitaba los zapatos que había llevado para que no hicieran sonido mientras fuera subiendo los escalones, llegó arriba y giró a la derecha buscando su habitación. Llegó a ella y con cuidado giró el picaporte para no hacer ruido, aun cuando entró no encendió la luz para que nadie tocara su puerta si caminaban fuera de ella y veían el resplandor. Dio un par de pasos y dejó caer sus zapatos, se desabrochó el pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo cuando la luz de una de las lámparas de noche se prendió mostrándole la figura de Scorpius a lo largo de la cama, su espalda apoyada en el respaldar, las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo resaltar esa serie de músculos tan atractivos y fuertes.

No grito, solo detuvo sus dedos de bajar el pantalón y caminó directo a sacar su pijama del armario. Tomó un pequeño short, una camiseta más o menos holgada y la dejó a la orilla de la cama mientras tomaba asiento y esperaba que el rubio dijera algo.

―¿Qué haces acá?

El semblante serio del rubio denotaba que estaba más molesto de lo que quería enseñar, incluso la tensión en sus brazos lo hacía más evidente- ¿De dónde vienes tan tarde?

Ella sonrió con ironía y soltó un bufido burlón, volvió a levantarse directo a vestirse detrás del biombo que estaba en la esquina- Creo que no es de tu incumbencia. Si eso es todo, puedes irte Scorpius.

Se cambio con lentitud esperando darle al chico el tiempo suficiente para que dejara su habitación y ella pudiera dormirse tranquila, no oyó ningún movimiento que delatar tanto la presencia como la ausencia de él, así que luego de 10 minutos salió del biombo y sin mirar a la cama entró al baño. Se lavó el rostro quitando cualquier señal de maquillaje y luego de hacer sus necesidades salió encontrando al chico en la misma posición en la que había estado antes.

Se detuvó bajo el marco de la puerta, frustrada- Te dije que te fueras de mi habitación, ya no tenemos ningún hechizo ni nada que nos mantenga unidos y en este momento es cuando menos quiero estar cerca de ti, ¡¿es que no lo entiendes?!

―Te pregunte donde habías estado. Tu prima me dijo que te habías ido con ese malnacido a un pueblo cercano, te fuiste en la mañana y vienes hasta las 11 de la noche. ¡Por muy macho que fuera no veo que necesites toda la tarde para tirártelo!

Rose caminó hasta el con celeridad y enojo, su rostro se había enrojecido de la cólera, extendió su mano para darle una cachetada pero el alcanzó a detener su mano y de un tirón la acerco a él, la pelirroja pataleó, gruñó, mordió cada porción de piel que se había acercado a su boca hasta que luego de mucho forcejeo terminó con el cuerpo de Scorpius sobre el suyo en la cama, le sostuvo las manos a lo alto de su cabeza y con la fuerza de su cuerpo evitó cualquier movimiento de ella.

Inclinó la cabeza y la escondió en el hombro de la chica, por más que ella intento evitarlo un escalofrió la recorrió al sentir el aliento del chico en su cuello pero la tensión no la abandonó hasta sentir que el recorría con su nariz todo su cuello y le susurró tan suavemente que dudaba que lo hubiera dicho un claro "_lo siento_".

* * *

><p><em>Creo que una disculpa no iba a valer si no traía un nuevo capítulo y contra viento y marea aquí está, ha sido uno de los más difíciles porque no sabía bien que merecía Scorpius. Luego de mucho pensarlo si creo que tiene su lado, si todos hemos creído en algún momento que Draco lo ha tenido, Scorpius lo tendrá aún más.<em>

_Espero que sea de su agrado, tengo una idea casi clara de hacia donde va la historia con el fin de este capítulo, el final aun no se viene porque si no mal recuerdo vamos por el mes y medio, dos meses de convivencia. Y aun queda mucho._

_Una pareja que ha quedado en vilo es Alessandra y James, es necesario porque James duda mucho de ella y ella tiene mucha cola por pisar. En el próximo veremos de quien mas se hablará y como seguirá todo._

_¡Me calló ya y disfruten!_

_Nos leeremos pronto :)_

_Adi Roldán_

_PD: Gracias por la espera, los reviews, las nuevas seguidoras y los nuevos favoritos, perdí un poco a la gente que ya le había contestado pero intentaré contestar en este capítulo a los demás y ahora no pediré reviews solo diré que: Les deseo que Scor las busqué por la noche y disfruten mucho de él!_


	14. Capítulo 14: No salir lastimada

_Capítulo 14: No salir lastimada._

_Pum…_

Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que no solo Scorpius sentía cada curva de el cuerpo de Rose, sino que ella sentía con toda claridad cada latido en el pecho del chico, sus propios oídos se enfocaban en ese sonido de manera muy clara.

_Pum… Pum… Pum…_

Le costó unos segundos entender que no eran los latidos de Scorpius los que escuchaba, sino los suyos propios magnificados, fuertes, pesados; pronto sintió que cada latido no solo se proyectaba en su pecho sino en cada parte de su cuerpo, y es que así se sentía con Scorpius Malfoy, poco a poco, día a día, se había ido abriendo campo dentro de ella -primero en su mente y ahora ni quería pensar hasta donde había tenido alcance- golpeando cada parte, siendo un latido continuo y ahora, entre sus brazos, entendiendo la magnitud de lo que ocurría se dio cuenta de que tal vez podría pelear contra el todo lo que quisiera pero no podía pelear contra sus sentimientos o el indicio que comenzaba a tener de estos.

No entendía hace cuanto pero en ese momento fue consciente que la batalla estaba realmente perdida. Scorpius deslizó sus manos desde las manos de ella –que aun estaban sobre su cabeza-, a lo largo de sus brazos, bajando por su costado y luego se colaron bajo el cuerpo de la chica y sintió como el la estrechaba con fuerza, un extraño abrazo que le hizo latir su corazón aun mas rápido.

Ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza atrás apoyándola en el colchón y dejando que el siguiera apretando su cuerpo, poco a poco comenzó a adormilarse aun con los brazos del chico alrededor. Entre la neblina que la cubrió en esos segundos sintió que elevaban su cuerpo y la colocaban en una mejor posición sobre el colchón y como luego él se colocaba tras ella y la envolvía en sus brazos nuevamente, calentándola con su presencia.

…

James mantenía su mirada fija en el techo de su habitación, el frío que sentía en su cuerpo nada tenía que ver con el clima del lugar, al contrario por primera vez el chico entendió que la causa de ese frío en su interior y exterior al mismo tiempo no era más que la falta de cierta serpiente. Era en momentos como ese, en el silencio de la habitación cuando uno entendía lo que hacía mal, las decisiones que tomabas y no podías cambiar.

Podía estar muy molesto con la situación de Rose, pero era consciente que en todo lo que le había dicho a la chica nada tenía que ver con su prima y el rubio, al contrario cada palabra había salido de su corazón e iban dirigidas a ella.

¿Por qué?

¿Solo porque ella era diferente a él? ¿Por qué ella necesitaba hacer las cosas de otra manera? ¿Por qué no soportaba la idea que él podría ser solo un amor de verano –como seguramente habían sido muchos otros chicos antes de el- para ella? Cada acción de ella era la de una chica que había vivido bastante para su edad, que había tenido muchos amantes para sus escasos 17 años, pero él no era nadie para reclamarle eso, para echarle en cara las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado cuando lo único que debería importarle era que estaba allí con él. O seguramente que había estado allí con él, porque luego de esas palabras, de dejarla en el baño sola y escuchar el sollozo ahogado que ella había dado entendió que había ido más lejos que cualquier persona.

Puede que Alessandra hubiera tenido muchos amantes en el pasado, pero estaba seguro que ninguno le había hecho tanto daño como el con las palabras que había pronunciado.

"…_me dan asco"_

Ella le había albergado en su cuerpo sin inhibiciones, sin prejuicios, sin pensar en las chicas que James había dejado tras de ella, ¿Por qué él no había podido hacer lo mismo con ella? ¿Por qué necesitaba sentir que no había nadie detrás de él esperando que se alejara de la chica?

¿Debía tener miedo de algo que no existía tras ellos, debería darle tanta importancia al futuro sobre ellos dos o hubiera sido mejor decisión enfrentar cada día intentado superar ese miedo irracional que lo embargaba al no saber que les esperaba?

Mirando la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana entendió que el miedo que llenaba su mente y le había cegado hace unas horas no era nada más que un obstáculo, le estaba impidiendo que pudieran seguir adelante con ella. Alessandra era como un ave, libre, suelta y no tenia porque atarla de manos, no tenia porque dejarse llevar, porque cuando el miedo lo había dominado decía cosas que sabia no solo herían a la chica sino que poco a poco la alejaban de él, y James no la quería lejos. Al contrario, no quería ser solo su amor del verano.

El no era como muchos de sus amigos, no era una persona que se dejara llevar a la hora de tomar decisiones –como sabia lo habían sido su padre y madre en muchos momentos- ni tampoco era una persona impulsiva, conocía solamente una manera de lograr que una chica quisiera estar con él y mantenerla a su lado, trabajaría por esa pequeña relación que había creado con Alessandra, porque ella valía la pena y por supuesto valía el dolor que él podría pasar si ella le decía que no. Aunque le doliera su corazón de solo pensar que ella le rechazara estaba seguro que era mejor que ella se lo dijera y no que él lo especulara.

…

Lily caminó por el ancho pasillo fuera de las habitaciones en las que todos ellos se habían quedado en total oscuridad, estaba pensativa. Una noche antes por primera vez en su vida la chica había tenido pánico, pánico irracional y estúpido.

¿Por qué en nombre de Merlín había huido de un chico que no solo la quería sino que de verdad se planteaba estar con ella largo plazo? ¿Cuál era su problema? Seguramente tenía un serio problema de compromiso, siempre escucho que sus padres habían tenido la más trágica historia de amor y nunca podían estar juntos, entonces ¿Por qué ella no podía ser una chica normal y estar feliz al lado del chico que la quería?

No se tomo más tiempo luego de que ese pensamiento llego a su cerebro y corrió escaleras abajo, directo a la sala del piano, donde en un par de ocasiones Lysander le había dicho que era su lugar favorito de la casa, abrió la puerta con delicadeza para no hacer ningún ruido y asomo la cabeza levemente, en un primer vistazo no lo vio en ningún lado, ninguna luz estaba encendida e incluso pensó que el chico no estaba allí; pero al fijarse bien lo enfocó sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared a un costado de la habitación observando la ventana que estaba a su lado, ella entró en la habitación y cerró con suavidad la puerta.

Se quedo parada en la entrada mirándolo, observando el masculino perfil y como sus cabellos dorados emitían ciertos reflejos con solo la luz de la luna. El giró levemente su rostro a ella y Lily Luna sintió que la mirada de él la atada y la halaba hasta donde él estaba sentado. Llego hasta el y despacio se sentó a su lado, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de él.

El chico instintivamente inclinó el rostro y recostó su mejilla en la coronilla de ella, la chica no hablo pero suavemente deslizó su mano y entrelazó los dedos de ambos antes de apretar levemente.

―Lamento lo que hice anoche ―susurró.

Lily sintió que el cuerpo de él se tensaba levemente― Creí que la molesta eras tú.

―No estoy molesta, bueno, si lo estuve pero sé que la culpa es realmente mía. Sé que muchas veces actuó impulsivamente y no pienso en las consecuencias pero solo… ―se quedó en silencio a media frase y respiró profundo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir.

―¿Qué?

―Tengo miedo de perderme a mí misma, no quiero pensar que he cambiado por algo o _alguien_, no quiero hacerme algo así.

El giró el rostro y tomó la barbilla de ella para que ambas miradas se conectaran― no pretendo cambiarte, siempre me has gustado tal cual eres. Si no me gustara algo de ti simplemente no me hubiera fijado en ti, me alegra que así como yo pude ver como eras tú, tu también pusiste tu atención en mi y llegamos a este punto pero no quiero que pienses que debes cambiar por mí, porque no es así.

Lily se sintió reconfortada con cada una de las palabras y volvió a apoyar su mejilla en el hombro del chico, el hizo lo respectivo apoyándose en la coronilla de ella y se quedaron así.

Luego de varios segundos ella giró su rostro y por la posición que ambos tenían no le costó besarlo en los labios, así de simple Lysander llevó su otra mano al rostro de ella y convirtió el suave roce de labios en un beso más demandante.

…

Rose se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de luz se filtraban por su ventana, al principio se desubicó levemente al ver que la habitación no era la que había compartido con el rubio y luego recordó porque ya no estaba en ella, flashes de lo que había pasado el día anterior invadieron su mente: el beso del chico con la francesa, el dolor dentro de su cuerpo al verlo, su salida con Anthony y el rechazo al chico, y en su mente aun nublada por el sueño recordó lo que había ocurrido cuando ella había llegado a la casa.

Se movió un poco y en ese momento se percató de la mano blanca de dedos alargados que se posaba sobre su abdomen y la mantenía pegada al cuerpo masculino tras ella, la respiración pausada del chico le indicó que ella era la única despierta. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba pegado al de él, incluso su espalda y la curva baja se encontraban en contacto con el pecho del chico y cadera, respectivamente; si alguien hubiera entrado ella estaba segura que hubiera matado a Scorpius Malfoy por tenerla en una posición que se podría malinterpretar fácilmente pero por primera vez en su vida Rose sintió que no estaban haciendo nada indebido y se sentía muy bien estando así con el chico, solo acostados.

Giró el rostro y observó de medio lado al chico, era tan extraño como era de parecido con su padre, muchas veces al caminar en Hogwarts había visto una imagen de el padre de Scorpius en 4º o 5º años posando con el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, el chico era el retrato vivo de él, mismas facciones finas y cuerpo, la única diferencia era que su cabello no era absolutamente rubio como el de su padre y por supuesto sus ojos tenían una pequeña variación de tono por los de su madre. Aun así estaba segura que en personalidad Scorpius no era como Draco Malfoy ni mucho menos como Lucius Malfoy, su abuelo. El nunca le había dicho nada por el origen de su sangre pero estaba segura que el tema era algo que aun creaba controversia en el hogar de él.

―¿Te han dicho que no es educado ver a las personas mientras duermen, Weasley?

La chica pegó un respingo y se puso colorada de haber sido descubierta con las manos en la masa, giró el rostro intentando hacer como si no le hubiera estado viendo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

La mano en su abdomen se movió acariciándolo en círculos y luego el chico se hizo un poco atrás para girar a la chica y dejarla viendo el cielo de la habitación, las mejillas de ella aun se encontraban coloradas cuando sus ojos chocaron con los del rubio.

―Nunca pensé que Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, permitiría que su hija fuera malcriada con las personas.

El rostro femenino se calentó dándole color a sus mejillas― no estaba viendo a nadie, Malfoy. Que tú te creas tan irresistible para que todos estemos pendientes de ti es otra cosa, pero créeme, no te estaba viendo.

El chico sonrió del lado con coquetería y luego se inclinó despacio para colocar un beso juguetón en el cuello de la pelirroja, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo como en su estomago parecían andar revoloteando miles de doxys en ese momento. El chico siguió al ataque de su mandíbula y luego al llegar a su boca pensaba besarla pero ella le giró el rostro alejando sus labios de él.

―No ―le susurró con voz dura, tomó asiento en la cama y lo miró desde la altura, intentando controlar el latir de su corazón y ese sentimiento en su estomago, no se quiso levantar de la cama porque sentía la piernas débiles y temblorosas― no quiero que sigas haciendo eso.

―Rose…

―No ―repitió determinada, no sabía cómo poner en palabras lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Sabía que si dejaba que él la besara la doblegaría y Rose volvería a caer en el circulo en el que habían estado antes. No quería volver a sentir ese dolor cuando lo vio besándose con la francesa, no iba a seguir cediendo terreno con el chico. El había tenido la palabra desde el principio, ahora era tiempo que ella controlara lo que estaba pasando si quería mantener un poco de su dignidad intacta. Y por supuesto su corazón entero.

―¿No qué?

―No quiero que me beses ―aclaró.

―Rose…

―He dicho que no, Malfoy.

El chico se sentó al lado de ella y tomando la barbilla de la chica entre sus manos le giró el rostro para que ella enfrentara su mirada, los ojos celestes le vieron con dureza e incluso frialdad, ¿era posible que por fin Rose se negara a lo que él le ofrecía?

―¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres que te vuelva a besar, Rose? ―la chica le miró por varios segundos y aun mientras el mantenía su barbilla entre los dedos delgados movió la cabeza negativamente.

El chico se acercó lo suficiente para que su aliento chocara con los labios de ella cuando volviera a hablar― Rose, quiero besarte. Quiero que me digas que no quieres que te bese, repítelo mirándome a los ojos y te aseguro que me iré en este momento de tu habitación ―a medida que cada palabra salió de los labios del chico, Rose sintió como su aliento se colaba en su boca, todo pensamiento coherente huyó de su cerebro y no pudo decir nada.

Sabiendo Scorpius que había ganado esta pequeña batalla terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos y unió sus labios, agradeciendo que estuvieran sobre la cama en ese momento porque sintió que todo le dio vueltas cuando beso a la chica, poco a poco la fui inclinando en el colchón hasta que la tuvo acostada en el.

Se colocó de costado y tomó su cintura con sus manos, dedicándose por primera vez en lo que llevaban en la casa a besarla larga y suavemente, cada golpe dentro de su pecho le dijo que tanta dulzura en Rose Weasley solo podía significar algo en él, la manera en que siempre buscaba acoplarse al ritmo de ella y no le molestaba su inocencia, le decía muchas cosas en las que no quería pensar aun. Desechó la voz que le insinuaba cada tanto que si antes había pensado que este era un flirteo de rato o por lo menos hasta que acabara el gusto por Rose Weasley, poco a poco sentía que no estaba siendo así.

Se elevó de la cama y se inclinó sobre ella, cubriendo el cuerpo femenino por el suyo, cortó el beso para poder observar desde ese ángulo a la chica, con sus brazos en tensión para no aplastarla. Ella se había quedado con los ojos cerrados después del beso y parecía paladear su sabor.

Acercó su nariz al cuello de la chica y respiró su aroma mientras la acariciaba solamente con la punta de la nariz, luego comenzó a repartir besos a lo largo de este mientras ella hundía la cabeza en el colchón dejándole más espacio para besar. Recorrió nuevamente hacia la mandíbula y terminó fundiendo sus labios en un beso más demandante.

Rose se sentía débil, su cabeza no podía hilar ningún pensamiento por lo menos coherente o que estuviera lejos del beso que compartía con Scorpius, el chico la rodeaba con su cuerpo y su esencia masculina la intoxicaba hasta dejarla totalmente a su merced.

Sentía como cada movimiento de lengua le absorbía poco a poco su esencia, sus pensamientos, sus creencias, y no importaba lo que alguna vez su padre le dijo de los Malfoy o saber la procedencia del chico, no podía resistirse a esos besos que le permitían tocar el cielo con sus manos; sentía los mechones de su pelo rozando su frente y saber que él la tenia totalmente envuelta y sin ninguna escapatoria creaba una sensación demasiado ahogadora en su pecho, el día anterior había tenido miedo de sus sentimientos, de lo fácil que cedía ante el chico siempre que el chasqueaba sus dedos pero su mayor temor era entregarse a él y no poder separar un momento de pasión con todos aquellos sentimientos que podía llegar a albergar por él.

El no le ofrecería más que unos besos detrás de esa puerta, no una relación en donde él se llevará con sus hermanos y primos, y donde le llevaría a conocer a sus padres.

Si iba a mantener una relación con Scorpius Malfoy, por más ínfima que fuera lo que menos deseaba era verse envuelta en un mar de confusiones, separaría cualquier sentimiento del rubio y no porque no lo mereciera, simplemente lo haría para protegerse a ella.

Levantó la cabeza y cambio el ángulo del beso calentando mas al chico y haciéndolo que el demandara más de su cuerpo. Así como se entregaba a ese beso, se entregaría a él en lo que fuera que iniciaran pero en ese colchón Rose se prometió no entregarse a sí misma y no salir lastimada.

…

Sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo habían pasado besándose, Scorpius no entendía como podía besar a Rose desde todos los ángulos sin aburrirse de ella, parecía que a cada beso que se daban sus ganas de ella solo crecían cada vez mas.

Y si violentar su boca había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, tenerla a ella totalmente entregada a él mientras con sus manos apretaba su cadera y sentir la curva de sus senos pegados a su pecho era el cielo.

Siempre que se habían besado él había sentido la imperiosa tentación de desnudarla, de poder hundirse en ella y tenerla entregada totalmente a él; pero ahora que por fin había sentido la rendición de Rose y la tensión que siempre la invadía había desaparecido totalmente le parecían que sus besos estaban siendo toda la gloria.

Además que se sentía demasiado mareado para intentar algo mas con ella.

Por fin se separaron para llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones y ambos se miraron fijamente mucho tiempo a los ojos, en algún momento la chica había pasado a estar sentada sobre su cadera, se elevó sobre sus brazos y le miró desde lo alto. Luego observó el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para bajar a desayunar.

―Creo que es hora que nos arreglemos y bajemos ―comentó mas para sí que para el chico, el soltó la cadera de ella con algo de reticencia y le permitió bajarse de su cuerpo e ir hasta el baño. Escuchó correr el agua de la ducha y solo el sonido del agua cayendo rompió el silencio en el que había quedado la habitación durante todo lo que duro el baño de la chica.

Cuando se cortó el flujo de agua el chico espero unos minutos a que Rose se pudiera vestir y se levantó de la cama en un movimiento fluido y rápido, caminó hasta el baño y con suavidad abrió la puerta. La chica estaba parada frente al espejo peinando su cabello húmedo con un gran cepillo.

El se movió hasta pararse tras de ella y sus ojos chocaron por el espejo que había frente a ellos, el llevó una mano hasta la cintura de ella y la deslizó por el costado y abdomen mientras con la otra despejaba su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo con pereza, ella entrecerró los ojos y se apoyó levemente en él bajando sus manos y dejando su cabello a medio trabajo.

Cuando el chico se separó levemente de ella, Rose aprovechó a alejarse de él y girar para tenerlo de frente, intentó buscar unas palabras que no sonaran tan bruscas pero al final soltó la frase que le había estado dando vueltas por la cabeza en todo momento― Nadie debe saber lo que pasa dentro de esta habitación.

El semblante de el rubio se endureció al escucharla y se sintió débil al saber que era ella la que había declarado aquello que él debería haber dicho, la situación estaba del lado de ella y no quería que pensara que él estaba pensando que las cosas iban a ser diferentes entre los dos.

―Es obvio que esto no saldrá de acá ―respondió de manera brusca, ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el tono que había utilizado para contestarle y no entendía porque unos segundos antes la había abrazado como lo había hecho y ahora le salía con malas maneras.

―Bien ―contestó.

―Bien ―repitió el chico, y para no ceder más terreno de lo que lo había hecho le dirigió una mirada inexpresiva, abandonando el baño y el cuarto.

* * *

><p><em>Durante mucho tiempo creí que había perdido el norte del fic, no se imaginan la de situaciones que he vivido para lograr continuarlo. A pesar de todo eso me alegra mucho el giro que ha dado con este capítulo, aunque sé que a partir de ahora será un reto seguirlo.<em>

_Bueno, luego de ese "lo siento" algo iba a pasar, Rose como buena chica que es iba a terminar quebrándose ante una sola frase que ella no pensaba escuchar en la situación y el abrazo mucho menos. Con respecto a James, me da cólera como este chico no logra terminar de entender a Alessandra, ella puede ser muchas cosas pero al final es una chica y creo que muy a la antigua el lo ha entendido y ojala a partir de ahora pueda enamorarla como debe hacerlo, si es que ella lo permite. Aunque no es la pareja principal me gusta mucho la pareja de Lily Luna y Lysander, es extraño ver la dinámica que ambos tienen pero me siento muy identificada con ella, porque considero que lo mas difícil en una relación es siempre pensar que te podes perder a ti misma por otra persona, ella esta haciendo le esfuerzo pero Sander como el chico maduro que es le ha dejado en claro que la quiere tal y como es, es un amor, ¿no?_

_Finalmente con respecto a Rose y Scorpius, ya a la luz del día iba a ser todo mas claro, en teoría lo ha sido. Ella ha entendido que quiere darse la libertad de algo PERO sin entrometer a sus sentimientos. Es decir, una relación más sexual que otra cosa, pero todos sabemos que cosas así con difíciles de controlar, especialmente cuando sabemos que hay algo mas pero no terminamos de aceptarlo. Scorpius se siente igual que ella pero como ambos son unos cabezotas es obvio que las cosas no van a salir tan bien como deberían y en la última parte se ha visto. Entonces ¿Qué va a ser del futuro de ambos? También hay una insinuación de que aunque no están presentes si ha habido influencia de Ron en su hija y también sabe el pasado de cierto rubio con familia mortífaga, debemos estar pendientes qué tanto puede afectar algo que no esta en sus manos pero si en sus pensamientos._

_Al principio pensé que el fic no sería tan largo pero vamos a 14 capítulos y ese cambio en las actitudes de ambos me han hecho obvio saber que si vamos para largo, no he quedado tan contenta con el resultado y supongo que algo tiene que ver con el haberlo soltado por tanto tiempo, me cuesta mas tomarle el hilo. Por eso mismo ahorita que gozo de 1 mes mas o menos de vacaciones trataré de actualizar mi par de capítulos mas._

_Agradezco los reviews que siempre recibo, que pinchen mi historia como favorita y las alertas que dejan, me gusta mucho que me dejen comentarios porque me ayudan a entender si les gusta como esta quedando el fic o si de verdad perdí el camino -últimamente me preocupa mucho porque no me siento tan conectada a lo que escribo- pero mi percepción puede ser muy diferente a la suya._

_Estoy teniendo problemas para concentrar la historia por la cantidad de parejas que he colocado, por eso trataré de hablar solo d por capítulo y las que se vayan resolviendo se irán dejando un poco de lado, al final el fic es de nuestra pelirroja y rubio :)_

_Espero que les haya gustado y espero también que nos leamos pronto._

_Adi Roldán_

_PD: deseándoles lo mejor espero que nuestro rubio las acorrale sobre su cama esta noche ;)_


End file.
